Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice
by LiveInLove
Summary: Watch as Gabriella goes through rape, love, and pregnancy. And watch how Troy's there for her every step of the way. TxG COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Innocence and Lost voice

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Today was our senior field trip. I was so excited that I got to school an hour early. As I entered the doors of East High I was pulled by my arm and forced into a closet. He pushed my up against the hard doorknob and told me if I made a sound or told anyone I was going to get it. Here I was pushed up against the door silently crying as he took my innocence away. He threw me onto the floor and left me naked while he walked out and acted as if nothing happened. Surprisingly with all the shakiness in my hand I texted my best friend, Troy, and told him where I was.

It was about five minutes later when my night in shining armor came barging through the door. 

"God Brie," he whispered. It was pretty obvious what had happen, after all, I was laying on the floor naked my shirt ripped up beside me. 

"How could anyone do this to you," he wiped my tears away as he put back on my underwear and sweats. He didn't even bother with my ripped shirt; instead he took off his sweatshirt and put it on me.

"Were going to go find my dad and call your mom." He picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I buried my head in his chest while we were walking. I was so embarrassed. 

Zac's POV

If it is possible for your heart to shatter in 5 minutes it is exactly what mine did. My best friend, the once energetic, funny, lively girl, was now scared to death in my arms. 

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" I guess my father saw the broken girl and became instantly worried. She was like a second child to him.

"Troy is everything ok? What happen? What's wrong with Gabriella? He was panicked. 

I felt the brunette flinch in his arms, and that's when I realized, she was scared of guys. She would only allow me.

"Dad, some bastard shoved her into a closet and took advantage of her. Can I have your cell, mines in my bag and I need to call her mom to see if I should bring her home before we go on the trip," he fumed.

"I'll take care of it, I think it will be smart to tell the gang so they won't ask questions later," he left with a tear in his eye.

I started to make my way through the crowd of students waiting for the bus. When I finally saw the girls they rushed to Gabi and me.

"Gabs what happened?" Taylor stroked her hair with complete worry in her eyes. Once again the petite girl shook.

I wanted to beat the living daylights out of whoever did this to her. He is making her not only scared of guys, but girls too? This is too much.

"Uh guys I have something to tell you, someone took advantage of her before everyone got here. She's scared to death," I finished with a shaky breath.

Just as I finished telling them my dad came back up to me and he did not look happy. By the way he began his sentence I knew I wasn't going to like this either.

"Well I have some news for you two. I talked to Maria (Gabi's mom) and she doesn't want Gabi to stay home. She is away on business and thinks it's a good idea for her to be around people because I told her she will only take to Troy. So I will be changing your cabins around so You, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Zeke will be together. This will be better than a random cabin to put her in," he finished and I couldn't believe that her mother wanted her to come after what happened.

After I thought about it awhile I figure this is a good way for her to get used to trusting people again.

"The bus is boarding," Mrs. Darbus, the drama teacher screeched.

"Let's get the back of bus we'll have more room," Corbin suggested as he ran to the back of the bus to grab the seats.

I guess when my dad notified the other teachers the students over heard because when I walked on the bus all eyes were on Gabriella and me. Moving quickly, I got to the back of the bus and sat down with her crying in my lap.

Gabi's Pov:

As troy carried me I could hear all the whispers going on about me. I couldn't take it anymore and for the second time that day, I broke down crying.

**Well tell me what you think. I have decided to try something that none of the other stories I've read has. If I should continue please tell me. Or any ideas you would like put in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy Pov:**

The bus ride was taking longer than I expected. Every few minutes I glanced down at Gabi to make sure she was ok. Clearly she wasn't but compared to how I first saw her she was doing better. She still made no attempt to talk to anyone or even me for that matter. I tried asking her questions like was she comfortable, but she only stared out the window.

"Dude time to get off the bus," I was snapped out of my train of thought when Zeke came up to me. I grabbed my belongings and walked off the bus with Brie gripping my hand tightly as we walked.

"Young thespians please go into your groups. We will begin the 5 mile hike through the mountains in 10 minutes." Mrs. Darbus barked at us.

All I could think about is how Gabriella will take to this. As I watched the other students all looking over I found my dad's eyes beckoning for me to go over there. As much as I hated to do this to her, I put her in the hands of Zeke and Sharpay. As I walked over to my dad I kept looking back at her, her eyes were following me. Almost as if she was making sure I stayed within eye contact with her. She was not happy by the look of the tears threatening to fall.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I felt Troy bring me over to Zeke and Sharpay. At first I thought he just wanted to talk to them, but he let go of my hand. Before he left he kissed me on my forehead and told me he would be right back. I was so scared he left me alone. Troy was beginning to be invisible to me as he made his way through all the students. Tears were started to form in my eyes. All I needed was to be back in safe hands, so I ran to find him.

**Troy's Pov:**

After making my way through at least a hundred students I saw my dad again.

"Troy after we go on the hike every student is to go back to the cabins before dinner. I would like your cabin to go to the doctor down the road to make sure Gabi's ok," my dad then explained that there would be a driver taking us. 

"Dad, I'm really worried about her. She won't talk and she's so afraid to be left alone." 

"It's is perfectly normal for her to act this way." This made me feel a little relieved. 

I felt small hands grip onto the back of my shirt and rest it's head on my back. I knew who it was so I reached my arm and brought her around to the front of me. I said goodbye to my dad and paid attention to the girl in front of me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Didn't want to stay with our friends?" I whispered in her ear as I rubbed her back.

The only response I got was when she lifted her arms in the air to me like a small child. Right now I guess all she needs is comfort. I picked her up and made our way back to our circle of friends.

"We're all going to visit the doctor after the hike so no one leave to go to the cabin." They all nodded in approval and he began the 5 mile hike.

At 12 o'clock we stopped for lunch. We found some benches in a secluded area and sat down. My arms were glad to have a little break; even through she's extremely light. I offered her some of my sandwich, but just as I figured she didn't want to eat. I sighed as I got up from the table to throw out my garbage and wait for the others. Five minutes later we started back to the camp site. 

"Hey man how's it going" Ryan came up next to me and started talking. I could tell she wasn't comfortable with him this close by the way she was moving around in my arms.

"As good as it could be Ry." I gave him a sad smile.

It wasn't before long that we were back at the campsite. We all loaded into the van and started out trip for the doctors. Gabi sat between the window seat and me. We finally arrived and I wrote down her name and waited for it to be called.

"Gabriella Montez?" the doctor summoned us into a room. I sat her on the table and stood next to her while holding her hand.

"Hello Gabriella I'm Dr. Fisher and I understand you were taken advantage of right?"

She looked down almost as if she was ashamed. The doctor took notice of this and proceeded with her examination.

"I'm just going to take some blood and then I'll be back to ask and answer some questions." She got ready to take the blood and grabbed Gabi's hand only to have her pull it away. 

"It's ok I'm right here. She's just going to take some blood." I tried to comfort her but ended up having to hold her hands down while Dr. Fisher took the blood as quickly as she could. I wiped her tears away and moved a stray hair out of her eyes. When the doctor came back into the room she said she didn't have to stay on the table so I took her in my arms once again and sat her on my lap.

"Ok since she doesn't want to talk who would like to answer my questions?"

I saw everyone turn their heads toward me.

"Let's see, Troy is it? Has she said anything to you since it happened or ate?" I shook my head no while she wrote it down.

"Who does or doesn't she feel comfortable with?"

"The only person she feels comfortable with is me. It this normal?" I answered.

"For her case it's not strange for her to take to one person. But it is weird that she would go to a boy rather than a girl since what happened to her. Still, it is perfectly normal." I felt relieved when she answered.

"Ok I'm going to give you my advice. I would like you to make sure she eats something tonight, even if it takes an hour. I also want you to work with her on trusting another person. In the cabin you could go play basketball and leave her there. I don't want you to leave everyone there, only two or three so she doesn't feel over whelmed. If she doesn't want to talk don't make her. Alright that's it. Oh and she is disease free and isn't pregnant.

It felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulder. We thanked the doctor and went back to our cabin.

I thought it would be better to go into a room alone with her to try to get her to eat, but no such luck. It must have taken me over an hour and a half for her to finally drink some soup. This made me feel a little better now that she had some food in her system. 

This has been an eventful day so I decided not to leave her alone tonight. I took out her pajamas and left them on the bed for her to change into. In the meantime I closed to door and went to find my friends.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I'm so drained, but every time I close my eyes I see that sickening image again. It's haunting me. It doesn't help that I'm alone in a room. When I'm with Troy it feels like nothing can hurt me. I must have been lost in thought for a long time because I saw Troy enter the room. He gave me a soft smile when he saw I wasn't changed yet. When he was changing my clothes he was so gentle. Not like my raper did when he was ripping them off and throwing me up against a wall. What did I ever do to anyone to deserve this?

**Troy Pov: **

I quickly changed her and brought her to the living room to sit on the couch. I was so tired I couldn't imagine how Brie must feel. Now to only figure out how to get Gabriella asleep.

**Wow! I wasn't expecting so many reviews. Thanks! I tried to make this story longer. Again, anything you want in or out tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's Pov

**Troy's Pov**

Last night was definitely a tiring night. We all had the day off to do whatever we wanted, and I was planning on trying to relax. No matter what I tried I couldn't get Gabriella to fall asleep. I finally gave up and turned on the TV. It wasn't till about 5am when I realized she wasn't planning on sleeping. I could barley keep my eyes open, so I walked into the bedroom and sat her on the bed putting a movie into the DVD player. Hopefully this would give me an hour of sleep on the couch while she was watching it.

As soon as I sat down on the couch and put my legs up on the table I fell asleep. About 50 minutes later I was woken up by a door creaking open. The petite brunette made her way over to the couch and laid down with her head in my lap. The movie couldn't have been over so quickly.

I ran my hands through her gorgeous brown locks. "Are you Hungry?" I whispered. And then she did something that made me so happy. She nodded yes. I smiled down at her and got up from the couch. Sleeping on the couch was definitely not the brightest idea. I stretched and bent down to grab her. We made our way in the kitchen to find something to eat.

When I opened the freezer she pointed to the strawberry ice cream. I sighed, it wasn't food, but I couldn't say know to her. I scooped some out into a bowl and gave it to her and she devoured it within 20 minutes and put her head back on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Sleepy Brie?" she yawned wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into me deeper. I chuckled at this and we both laid down on the couch both of us falling asleep within minutes.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I was awoken from my sleep from people laughing. Looking at the clock I realized we have been asleep for 3 hours. I didn't know were it was coming from, but it sounded like it was getting closer and closer. When I began tugging on Troy's shirt he opened his eyes and looked around the room now aware of the noise.

"It's ok it's only our friends," he soothed my fears like he always does. From the way he was been taking care of me I knew I had nothing to worry about. Although I was still torn up inside, people just have to understand that it's going to take some time for me to warm up to them and trust people again. We both got off the couch while I followed Troy close by gripping onto his hand as we made our way over to the gang.

**Troy Pov: **

When I saw everyone they had the guys carrying about a million shopping bags. Leave it to Sharpay to find a place to shop when we're on a school trip. I shook my head at them.

"Coach said he wants us outside for basketball practice in 5," Chad informed me. I felt this was a perfect opportunity to leave Gabi with some friends. Even if there were tears, I knew I had to do this.

"Alright let me just get ready," she gripped my hand even tighter as I went to get my bag.

"Hey I'll only be gone for an hour. You'll have fun with Tay, Shar and Zeke. Lucas is hanging out at Martha's cabin so he probably won't even be here. You'll be fine." I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug as a made my way out the door with Chad. I turned back one more time and saw Zeke holding her back, her trying to get to me, while a single tear ran down her face. Taylor followed me out.

"Troy she's going to be fine, don't worry. We will probably just watch some TV.

"Yea I know I just hate to leave her like that. Oh and try to talk to her she might answer. She nodded her head at my questions. See you in a few." I turned around and walked outside.

Taylor's Pov:

I went back into the room only to find a hysterically crying Gabriella trying to get out of Zeke's grasp. I made Sharpay sit against the door so she wouldn't try to get out.

"Gabi it's ok we're not going to hurt you." This seemed to calm her down a little.

"Zeke let go of her lets see what she does," Sharpay suggested as Zeke let go of her.

Gabi's Pov:

When he let go of me I darted to the door only to find Sharpay blocking my exit. All I wanted to do was to be back in Troy's arms again. I felt someone grab my hand and bring me over to the couch. When I looked up I saw Taylor smile at me. Taylor was my next best friend other than Troy. I wanted to smile back, but I just couldn't I felt scared and alone.

Zeke's Pov:

Sharpay and I went to go join Gabi and Taylor but we sat on the floor. We felt like she might not feel so overwhelmed if we went right next to her. Every time one of use shifted in our seats it cause her to look at us making sure we weren't going to do anything. At least she stopped crying.

Chad's Pov:

Since Coach wanted Troy to stay a little later and work on free throws I decided to go back to the cabin and check up on everyone. When I put the key through the door and opened it I saw everyone's eyes look up at me. I gave them a smile when I saw them sitting together watching TV and put my basketball bag next to the door.

"Troy has to stay to work on his free throws," I informed them. Then I saw something that confused me. Gabriella was getting off of the couch and walking over towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I picked her up not knowing how she would respond to this, but she immediately wrapped her legs around me. She buried her head in neck of my sweatshirt while gripping onto the arms of it. When I looked over to the group they all had smiled on their face, but also some confusion. I laughed to myself and made my way back out the door knowing she probably wanted Troy.

"Did you have fun?" she gave a little whimper when I adjusted her to see her face and shook her head no.

"Well then how about you and I go take a little trip down to the basketball courts and we might come across Troy?" she shook her head yes enthusiastically.

We made out way down to the basketball courts and she finally got to see Troy. As soon as she saw him getting ready to leave she started wiggling out of my arms, so I set her down.

Troy's Pov:

I saw Chad come back but this time carrying a small bundle in his arms. I soon realized it was Gabi and my heart did a complete turn. She finally trusts another person. When she ran to me I grabbed her and spun her around, and put her back into my arms. I could have sworn I saw a little smile. She threw her arms around me and I thought I heard the faintest "I missed you." When I asked her to say it again she didn't. Next goal is getting her to talk again so I can hear that beautiful voice of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

I made my way back over to Chad with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for bringing her down. Looks like she had fun and made progress." I was happy that the doctor was right about leaving her alone.

"No dude when I got there she was miserable. She just jumped into my arms when she saw me." He explained what happened to me on our way back from the cabin. When I was putting the key in the lock she started moving and whimpering in my arms.

"Relax Brie nothings going to hurt you." It seemed like she constantly had to be reminded that our friends weren't going to do anything to her. We walked in and were immediately greeted by our friends.

When I set Gabriella on the floor she grabbed my hand. "Why don't you go get changed into your pajamas." She just looked at me like a helpless child. My heart went out to her as I led her into her room closing the door behind me. I went into her dresser and picked out a pair of shorts and a tank. When I went to take her sweatshirt off she didn't let me.

"Baby girl what's wrong? Don't want to wear this?" She shook her head no and walked to the dresser. When she picked out what she wanted to wear she walked over and handed them to me. I looked down at the clothes in my hand and smiled. She picked out a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t shirts.

After she was dressed I put her on the bed and walked out of the room. As soon as a left I heard her let out a whimper for me, but I was trying to do as the doctor said and spend as much time as I could away from her.

As much as I didn't want to do this I knew I had to. I told Zeke to go into the room. As soon as he went into the room I heard her cry.

"Ignore it Troy, she needs this even though it's painful to hear," Sharpay stopped me from getting up to go into the room and I sat back down. I could hear Zeke trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. All I wanted was to go into that room, scoop her up and wipe all of her tears and worries away. After about 15 minutes she was still crying and I was getting worried, but if I was going to stick to the plan then I would have to be strong.

"Maybe I should just stay in the room with them so she at least feels a little comfortable." Chad suggested as he opened his water bottle.

"Thanks Chad, oh and can you bring her water too she hasn't drank anything all day." I felt a little better knowing that he was going to be with her.

**Chad's Pov:**

I grabbed a cold water bottle and proceeded to enter the room. Gabriella was on the bed curled in a little ball crying. Zeke was sitting next to her doing the best he could trying to calm her down.

I picked her up and she tensed up, "Ok ok Gabi take a deep breath," as soon as she heard my voice she started to relax. Soon her crying turned into hiccups every so often as I rocked her on the bed. I gave her the water bottle and she drank it in silence.

With my hand I motioned Zeke to sit closer to her, so he moved over. I moved Gabriella so she was sitting on Zeke's lap but still within a few inches of me. I had to hold her in place so she didn't try to move. To my amazement she didn't even attempt to get up, she stayed where she was, no tears or moving.

After all that we finally made some progress. I made my way out of the room while her eyes were following me.

**Troy's Pov:**

I saw Chad come out of the room without Gabriella and he gave me a smile. Could this day get any better? Two people in one day, first Chad and now Zeke. As I got up from the couch I couldn't wait to go into the room. 

When I entered the room I found Gabi sitting with Zeke while he was talking to her. She wasn't responding, but I guess in a while she might. When I walked into the room further Gabi noticed me. I took her from Zeke's arms smiling at him while he walked out of the room. I laid down on the bed with her resting against my side.

"Thanks Troy," she said in the faintest whisper. I knew I wasn't day dreaming this time. A huge smile came onto my face as a turned over on my side so our foreheads were resting against each other.

"You don't know how much I missed that voice of yours. Do you need anything?" I kissed her forehead while twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"No. Just you for right now." She still wasn't using her normal voice, but hey it's better than nothing.

"Well I think I can spare some time for you." I whispered back as I rubbed the back of my hand on her check. She leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"Are the girls mad at me? I've been a bad friend." She looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hey look at me," I used my finger to lift her chin up, "they may not understand what your going through, but they are willing to give you time. Don't think for one second that they're mad at you."

"It was really bad Troy I was so scared." She started to tear up

"Let's not talk about that right now ok? There's no reason to even think about it. He's not coming back and he never will. I'll make sure of it." I assured her.

"How do you always know what to say?" She asked me as I thought of an answer.

"I care a lot about you Brie. I hate it when your sad, and you worried me to death the last couple of days." I said seriously as she buried her head into my side.

"I'm Sorry." She apologized as I told her not to worry about it.

For a while we just stayed in silence taking in all that happened over the last few days.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I liked it when it was just us two and felt as if I could open up to him. I couldn't help but wonder if I ever was going to be in a relationship with another boy. It made me scared to think I would be in another boy's hands. What I went through made me loose all trust in boys I didn't know. I snuggled deeper into his side, if that was even possible, I loved the way he smelled. I was excited yet nervous for tomorrow and what it would bring, but as long as I was with Troy I knew I was safe. Minutes later I fell asleep to the heart beat of the blue eyed boy that I loved so much.

**Well tell me what you think. End it? Continue? Suggestions on what you want in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stole Innocence and Lost Voice

Stole Innocence and Lost Voice

**Alright, so most people voted for A and B with some Troyella. There will be Troyella but it will take some time. She practically just got raped guys, not a time for relationships, but soon I promise.**

**Troy's Pov:**

I felt my shirt become wet as it took me out of my dream. After I rubbed my eyes, I looked at the clock. It read 1 pm. I looked down and saw Gabi crying. Instantly I became worried. 

"Aw, come here Brie," As I lifted her onto my lap thunder filled the room while the scared brunette clung to me for her life. I started to run her back as I got up from my spot on the bed. 

Ashley came into the room looking worried, "I just talked to Coach and we may have a problem. There is a leak in the next cabin so they are all coming in here."

"What? Is he crazy? Isn't there another cabin they could stay in?" I was so mad. Not only is Gabi afraid of storms, but having 10 more people in this room who are guys she is going to be scared. I wanted what was best for Gabriella and this was certainly not it.

"I tried getting them to go to a different cabin, but ours is the closest," she walked out of the room while I followed her out.

Everyone was waiting in the sitting area while I had all my attention to Gabi. Her knowing that 10 guys were going to be in our room was not helping her.

There was a knock on our door and Taylor went to answer it. Soon enough the guys started to come in filling the room with laughter and talking. One guy even had the nerve to jump in the seat on the couch right next to us. I felt the girl in my arms shift. 

"Want me to take her in the other room?" Chad offered as he took the scared girl from me. As soon as he did this she reached her arms out toward me not letting Chad take her away. I gave him an apologetic smile as I reached for her and proceeded back to the bedroom.

When I walked in I found about 4 guys sitting in there talking.

"Everyone out please," I opened the door wider so they all could exit, but not one of them moved. Their eyes came across Gabriella.

"Dude what's wrong with the girl?" one of them asked as I just glared and told them that it was none of their business. As I stormed out of the room I picked up my cell and dialed my dad.

I heard him pick up, "Dad, get these people out of my room." I fumed.

"Troy, believe me the last thing I want is for them to be there. They have no where else to go. I tried," he sighed as I hung up on him.

It was about two in the morning. There where a lot of guys in my room. And on top of that I have to find a way to calm down a scared to death Gabi. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I found an empty couch and immediately went to laying Gabriella on top of me. There was a blanket left forgotten on the floor so I picked it up and draped it over us.

Though she was still crying and scared it wasn't as intense as before. I faced her head towards the couch so she didn't have to look at the guys across from us, but she didn't close them.

"It's ok Brie try and get some sleep," I slipped my hand out from under her shirt that was rubbing her back and started to stroke her hair. This usually put her right to sleep. After about 5 minutes she let out a little yawn, but wasn't asleep yet.

**Gabi's Pov:**

There were so many guys in my room. Half of them I didn't even know and some even watching my every move. I didn't like this at all. If I closed my eyes the slightest noise made me open them.

Troy stroking my hair was really taking a toll on me. I tried to keep my eyes open but I just couldn't. 

**Troy's Pov:**

I finally saw her eyes close and I was relived. I kissed her forehead while pulling the blanket up higher making sure she was warm and snug. As I started to feel the need for sleep overcome me, and I too closed my eyes.

6 hours later I woke up to a sunny day. I guess the rain did some good last night. When I looked down at Gabi I saw she was already awake, but was just laying there.

"Good morning," I said as I pushed some hair out of her eyes to see her face. She responded by slipping her arms around me while giving a small smile. She looked around the room and saw that the boys were still here. I saw her frown. 

I had to find some way to distract her.

"What do you say we go into the kitchen and find some breakfast before all the guys take it? I got up from the couch and stretched waiting for her to follow. She lifted her hand indicating for me to hold onto it. I smiled at her cuteness and took her hand.

It was no surprise as we went into the kitchen as saw Chad eating. Leave it to Chad to make sure there is still food for him. When Gabriella saw him she went behind me and buried her face in the back of my shirt. I was confused; a day ago she was comfortable with him. Chad and I both exchanged worried glances.

"Brie it's just Chad. Remember yesterday how you let him in?" she just gripped onto my shirt tighter. She whimpered as I moved further into the kitchen, grabbing two plates of pancakes and sitting her down with me next to Chad. She ate her pancake slowly as more guys came into the room. Each time a new person came into her view she leaned back into me more, if that was even possible.

"What time did you go to bed last night Gabi?" when Chad asked this she just looked down and stared at her pancake.

"Brie, come on, its ok you can talk to him," she turned her head and rested it against my shoulder.

I sighed when she made no motion to answer Chad's question, or even look at him for that matter.

I turned to him and whispered so Gabriella couldn't hear, "I think I'm going to take her to see a councilor tomorrow. Maybe they can get her to open up a little more."

"Yea that's a good idea," he continued eating his breakfast, while I continued to worry about the brunette and how she would react to this.

**I know this is not the best chapter, but its something. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice**

**Troy's Pov:**

The rest of the day was spent outside. Some of the guys were playing basketball, while the girls seemed to be more interested in working on their tans. Gabriella had fell asleep in my arms so I was stuck sitting on top of a picnic table. Not that I minded, I loved to watch her sleep. The truth was that somewhere between our late night conversations, movie nights, and hanging out, I fell in love with her. 

She must have felt someone's eyes watching her because she started to wake up. At first she didn't know where she was. I felt her freeze not knowing who she was with, but when she looked up to see my face smiling down at her she relaxed again.

"Have a nice nap?" she rubbed her eyes and nodded against my sweatshirt. Just as she answered, a basketball came flying towards us, but just missed.

Zeke ran over, "Sorry guys that was an accident." he took a seat next to us, taking a break from his game. Gabriella shifted closer to me not wanting to be neat Zeke. 

I saw my dad make his way across the basketball court, so I put Gabi down next to Zeke and made my way toward him. Of course I could hear her start to cry, but I needed to talk to coach alone even though it broke my heart.

"Troy how is she?" I heard my dad ask as his eyes fell upon the sobbing girl.

I looked back at her and sighed. "She's scared to death. She stared trusting people about two days ago, but then yesterday she went right back to only going to me. We also had a conversation, but that was only two nights ago." I looked down as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Oh yea, I set up an appointment with a really nice councilor. Chad told me you wanted her to see someone. I made it for today in an hour. I would suggest only you go though. No reason to upset her more than she already is." 

I thanked him and made my way back over to Gabi. This time I didn't sit next to her I stood in front of her. She reached her arms out to me, but I didn't let her, I curious as to what she would do. Gabriella kept trying and even got up a couple of times. But each time I set her back in the same place. She eventually gave up and sat there pouting.

"We leaving in a couple of minutes when the car gets here to go see a councilor," I told her. There was no use hiding it anymore. She crossed her arms and shook her head no.

"I'm sorry hun, but we're leaving," she didn't move from her spot. I held out my hand, which she didn't take. 

I chuckled, "Oh so that's how you want to play huh?" I picked her up and carried her to the car.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I don't need to go to some dumb councilor. I'm fine and don't need to talk to anyone. I tried struggling to get out of his strong arms, but it was no use. He had a firm grip on me. He put me into the car, and the driver started to make his way to the building. 

**Troy's Pov:**

After a long silent ride we reached the building. After I signed Gabriella in, we both took a seat in the waiting room. 

"She's just going to talk to you. Dad said she is very nice so you don't have to worry, but I am going to want you to talk to her," I tried getting her to talk to me, but she would even acknowledge that she heard me.

"Gabriella Montez?" I head the doctor call her name and walked Gabriella to the door. I left her in the hands of the doctor while she just looked back at me while the doctor was closing the door. I sat back down in the chair and waited for Gabriella to come back out.

**Dr. Rosen's Pov:**

I brought Gabriella to the couch which she sat down on. I took a seat across from her in a black chair.

"So Gabriella how are you?" I asked but it seemed as though she wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You know you have a lot of people who care for you, but it says here that you don't want to let anyone in except your friend Troy. Why is that?" I approached things differently this time in hopes that she would answer me, but it didn't do any good.

"Ok Gabriella it is just me and you. I really would like you to talk to me." I got a response out of her, but not the one I was looking for.

"I want Troy," She didn't even look up as she spoke.

"Why don't you tell me about Troy, is he your best friend or boyfriend. He seems to care a lot about you." No such luck as she once again didn't answer me the way I would like her to.

"I want Troy." She repeated as I sighed and got up from my place on the chair.

"I will get Troy for you, but if he comes in you have to talk otherwise he is going back out, ok?" Gabriella stared at the carpet as I left the room. 

**Troy's Pov:**

I got up from my seat as I saw Dr. Rosen come out of the room. Gabriella wasn't with her so I got a little curious.

"It seems like she doesn't want to answer my questions. She has been asking for you, but I told her if you came than she had to talk." She told me as I nodded and followed her back into the room.

As soon as I took a seat next to her she put her head in my lap. I could tell that she didn't want to be here, but it had to be done.

"Alright Gabriella so what is keeping you from trusting every one?" she shrugged her shoulders signaling she doesn't know.

"Gabs you have to talk or I'm going to leave," I told her as I played with her hair. I stayed silent while Dr. Rosen asked questions

"Fear," she whispered.

"Fear of what?" she asked as she wrote what she said down on a clipboard.

"That all guys are like him," Gabriella responded once again whispering referring to the man who took advantage of her.

"Not all guys are like him." Why do you trust Troy, he's a guy." I was curious to this question too. 

At first she shrugged again, but then answered, "He's my best friend. I trust him with my life." I smiled at her answer.

"Do you have any special feelings for Troy? Is that why you trust him so much?" Her questions kept getting more personal. Gabriella did something I was amazed at. She nodded her head yes, and then looked down in embarrassment. A rubbed her leg that was lying up on the couch while telling her that there is no reason to be embarrassed.

"Can you trust a guy enough to be in a relationship with them?" 

"No, I don't want to be in a relationship with other guys." Dr. Rosen finished writing all the questions and answers down and began with her final sentence before she was going to let us leave.

"Alright Gabriella, I want you to promise me something. I would like you to give your friends another chance. Also I would like you to try to trust guys, other than Troy. I know it's hard for you, but your friends won't hurt you, and I know Troy can agree with me when I say that."

She gave a soft I promise and started to get up. I told her to wait for me right outside the room and I would meet her in a second. Thankfully, she did so I got to talk to the doctor alone.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Rosen" I said as I shook her hand.

"My pleasure Troy and don't be afraid to tell her you have the same feelings for her," I gave her a questioning look thinking how does she know this.

"I'm a doctor Troy, I can see through what people are feeling. Plus you seem to care a lot about her." Dr. Rosen smiled as she got her papers together telling me one last time to tell her my feelings and to watch out for her. This was a very productive trip for Gabriella and I was glad to have come.

I gave her one last thank you while walking out to meet Gabriella. She took my hand and we both walked to the car. As we got into the car she gave me a soft smile. Silently thanking me for taking her there. And she didn't even want to go in the first place. Now I have to figure out if I should tell Gabi I feel the same way. I know she isn't ready for a relationship yet, but someday she will be and I'll be there.

**So I got some responses saying that the last chapter was to short, which I was surprised at. I hope this one is long enough for you guys. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**I don't know if you guys are going to like it. I only did it so you won't have to wait another day for another chapter. No mean comments.**

**Troy's Pov:**

When we got back to the house we found everyone there. Ryan, Chad, and Zeke were throwing their basket back around to each other in the cabin. And the girls were watching Titanic. I gave Gabi an encouraging smile to go join the girls while I went to catch up with the guys.

"So how did everything go?" I heard Chad ask me as they stopped their game.

"I think it went really well, but only time will tell," they nodded as I looked over to the girls.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I timidly walked up to where Sharpay and Taylor were and they looked up at me smiling. "Can I watch with you?"

"Gabs, you don't need to ask. Come sit down." I sat down in the middle of them.

Taylor turned to me, "We're discussing the hottie rating of Leonardo Dicaprio. I gave him an eight." I laughed at her comment. Taylor is always rating guys in movies.

"I give him a 10 he's pretty hott!" I chimed in while Troy came over and sat down on the chair next to us. He looked pretty sad as we locked eyes.

"Aw I'm hurt Brie I thought I was the hottest guy in your book," I laughed and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Uh have you seen this guy? He's gorgeous!" When I said this he started to pretend like he was mad at me.

"Aww did I upset you wildcat?" he nodded.

"Yes you did."

I got up from my place on the couch and walked over to him. I placed a kiss in the corner of his mouth, just missing his lips. He instantly broke out in a smile.

His head turned so it was facing me, "Just admit I'm hotter and you can't take your eyes off of me." He whispered

I leaned my head as close as I could get to his ear and whispered, "In your dreams Bolton."

As I made my way back to the couch the girls had amused smirks on their faces. When I kissed his check I felt sparks, even though he wasn't kissing back. Truth was I thought Troy was much cuter, but would never admit it, at least not yet. Let's face it, Troy is much more muscular, plus he has those cobalt blue eyes that a person could seriously get lost in. Anyone who saw him would think he was attractive. I turned my head and continued to watch the end of the movie.

**Troy's Pov: **

Brie is driving me crazy. I desperately wanted to just go over there and kiss her. This made me think. Would she be comfortable with kissing guys yet, or even dating them for that matter? I didn't want to freak her out so I decided that when the time was right I would ask if she would like to go out with me. I was woken out of my daydream when I heard the music and credits come onto the screen.

"I'm hungry," Gabriella looked at me almost as if she was expecting me to get food for her.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" I asked her. She was well aware that I was just playing around with her, but it was still very cute to see her whine.

"Make me a sandwich," she complained pouting.

"Not gonna work on me Montez. Put that lip back in. I'm sure you would only want hot guys bringing you you're lunch,"

Sharpay's Pov:

If a two people could win an award for most flirt, Gabriella and Troy would beat them by a long shot. Sure it was cute, but to a point it gets annoying. Especially since they could do this for hours, then to shut them up I end up getting her food. Right now though, I didn't mind. I was glad to be starting to get back the old Gabi. She is beginning to act like herself.

"Troooyyy I'm so hungry! My stomach is making weird noises. Please? She dragged out his name while batting her eyes.

"Gabriellaaaa don't make me get uppp. I'm comforrrtablle." He mimicked her actions while sticking out his tongue when he was finished.

That's it. Thankfully Zeke came into the room handing Gabriella a sandwich with chips. For a minute I thought she was going to cry when he came near her because her eyes started to water.

"You forgot my water," this resulted in everyone laughing at her; Troy even fell over in his chair. Zeke ended up going back into the kitchen and getting her water trying to not sill it because he was laughing so much.

Yup, the old Gabriella is back. She happily took her sandwich and started eating it.

"Wow Zeke your sandwiches are better than Troy's," Gabi said as she took another bite.

"Great, now I'm ugly and can't cook." Troy remarked back as he threw his hand up in defeat.

Troy's Pov:

Before this week happened, this was how Gabriella and I used to act. Of course both of us knew that we were just kidding. As for our friends, they found it as flirting, it never bothered us though. Before I knew it 3 hours filled with laughter flew by and I caught a glimpse of the clock. I was shocked when I saw the clock read 1am.

"Guys I hate to break it to you, but its 1 and we all have to get up early tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed. Anyone coming?" I stood up and looked around. Gabriella raised her hand as if she were in school, but didn't get up. I smiled at her and motioned with my head for her to follow me.

"I'm too tired to move!" she complained to me.

"Oh really?" I smirked as I started to make my way over to her.

"Troy don't you dare." She warned me, but of course I didn't listen. I threw her over my shoulder so she was dangling from behind me. I had a firm grip on her even though she was moving around.

"Goodnight guys!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Goodnight!" they yelled back while laughing at the sight of Gabriella trying to get away.

I threw her onto to bed, being careful I didn't hurt her of course. She had her pajamas already on the bed from last night, so we both got ready for bed. When we were finished we both climbed into the bed. She cuddled up next to me while I put my arm around her moving her in closer.

"Brie, I'm so proud of you and how well today went," I told her as I stroked her hair.

"I'm trying Troy," she gave me hug as I kissed her forehead.

"About what you said in Dr. Rosen's office," I started as she looked down. I could tell she was becoming red even though there wasn't that much light in the room.

"Hey, come here," I lifted her chin up and whispered, "You don't have to feel embarrassed, because I feel the same way."

I saw the sparkle come back into her eyes as she looked at me and smiled.

"You do?" I nodded at her question.

"However, we're going to take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything after everything that has happened. And I'm sure you want to take your time, right?" I smiled at her.

"Thank you Troy, for everything you did over the past few days. I couldn't have asked for a more patient and caring person. And yes, I would like to take things slow," she smiled back as she moved her head to my chest. I lifted her chin up and place a gentle kiss on her lips. I immediately felt a shock run through my body and I could tell it ran through hers too. I ran my hand over her cheek while she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight princess," I kissed her forehead one last time while snuggling back into each other.

I heard her mumble a goodnight Troy before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms, and I knew I was in love.

**Troyella finally are together. Suggestions for next chapter are welcome!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Warning everyone that there is more cursing in this one than others.**

I had set my alarm really low so it only woke me up. I looked at the clock which read 5am and carefully got out of bed making sure I didn't wake the sleeping beauty next to me. When I walked over to the dresser I picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt making as little noise as possible. As I looked over at Gabi I found her still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up until I absolutely had to. I heard a soft knock on the door making Gabriella shift in her sleep, but not wake up. The door opened softly showing only Taylor's face.

"You didn't wake her up yet? We have to leave at 5:30 and it is now 5:20!" Taylor sternly said as she left the room shaking her head. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards Gabi.

"Brie time to wake up," I pulled the covers down from her body while she groaned and rolled over in the opposite direction. I laughed, got onto the bed and situated myself right over her so I could try it again. She still didn't budge so I tried the method I used when I would find her in her bed on a Saturday morning. My hands slowly crept to the bottom of her shirt warning her that if she doesn't wake up then I was going to tickle her. I finally started attacking her stomach earning giggles and slaps.

"Do you realize that it is still dark out? Therefore, we are meant to still be sleeping," she pouted as she got ready to go outside. Before our bedroom she grabbed an East High sweatshirt that belonged to me. She always looked so good in my clothes, so I never minded. We walked out of the room where all of our friends were waiting by the door for us. I said my good mornings to them, while Gabriella mumbled it still half asleep. She dragged her feet as we walked down the hallway.

"Baby hop on," I knelt down so I could give her a piggy back ride, which I could tell she was very grateful for. She jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I heard Sharpay squeal,

"Oh my god, you two are together? Why didn't you tell me?" she squealed again making everyone wince in pain.

"I was afraid of your reaction," I stated gladly that the squealing had ceased.

When we walked out of the doors we were met with a gust of wind and the rest of the grade. I heard Gabi whimper as we walked past everyone to try and find our own empty spot to stand in.

"It's ok Gabs I won't let anything happen to you," I soothed her fears as best as I could not knowing how long it would be for her to start trusting other people outside of her close friends. Her grip tightened on my t-shirt as my dad came up to us. I calmed her down by rubbing my thumb over her right leg that was in one of my hands.

"Morning everyone!" groans were heard from everyone referring to the time. It was certainly not morning in our books yet.

He laughed at out expressions, "We are going to have a scavenger hunt today. Your cabin is assigned to have it in the woods. All the others will be in various parts all over this place. The first cabin to have found all the items on the list will win a gift certificate to the mall." He smiled as he saw all of the guys faces.

"Oh we are going to win. Right guys?" I guess Sharpay's competitive side kicked in as she glared all of us down. It was either that or her love for shopping. We all nodded to her scared of what she can do when she doesn't get her way.

Every student walked to the starting point of their hunting spot. We received lists of what to look for. I had to put Brie down in order to hold the list in my hand. I heard the buzzer go off and we started racing into the woods.

An hour later all we only found 3 out of 15 items on the list. I looked down at the next item we needed to find and read it out loud. "Statue." I gave a confused look.

"Who in their right mind puts a statue in the woods?" Chad spoke up as he continued looking down the list.

I saw Gabriella's eyes wander around the woods and she suddenly turned to us.

"I think I saw a statue over there. You guys look for other things on the list I'll be right back," I gave her a look as to saying be careful and she gave me a reassuring smile in return. I continued on with the list making sure we didn't wander to far from where Gabriella had gone off to.

Gabriella's Pov:

I was determined to find this statue I saw before. When Sharpay doesn't get want she wants, she gets kind of scary, especially if it has to do with free clothes. I was too concerned with finding this next item that I didn't realize that someone was following me. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and dragged me by my sweatshirts hood. I tried to squirm away, but he told me that if I moved, he would hurt me even more. He backed me up into a tree and pressed himself against me while moving his hand that was not occupied to the top of my jeans.

As he tried to undo my pants button with one hand he struggled. He released the hand from my mouth to get it undone. I used this to my advantage and yelled for my life, hoping that someone would hear me.

"I told you not to yell bitch," he took my shaking body and rammed my up against the tree making sure that a bruise would soon form. As he started to feel me up I cried, not only for the pain in my back, but for my life.

Troy's Pov:

As we were looking for other items on the list we heard someone scream who sounded exactly like Gabriella. I looked at everyone with wide eyes, and then darted to where the scream was coming from. I looked back to see everyone right behind me. I yelled for someone to call the coach and immediately Sharpay pulled out her sidekick.

I saw my Gabriella getting sexually tortured by a hooded figure who was trying to get her pants down. Running at full speed I tackled him to the ground and started to fight him. Zeke and Chad joined in helping me pin the rapist to the ground. The girls rushed over to where Gabi was crying and helped her up from her sunken place on the dirt ground. I silently wished that I could go over there to comfort her, but I didn't want to risk letting this bastard loose. I saw my dad come running with police on his tail.

"Dad over here," I yelled so he could see exactly where we were. The police handcuffed him so we got up from holding him down. Immediately I ran over to where Gabi was and engulfed her in my arms.

"I should have never let you go alone. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," As I held the shaking girl she shook her head.

"Troy, it's not your fault. We didn't know he would be here," Her crying subsided and I started to rub her back. She winced and moaned in pain as I became worried. I set her back on the ground standing her up. I reached around her and lifted up her shirt only to find her entire back in one huge bruise. I was furious.

"Brie did he do this to you," she nodded and buried her head in my chest.

"It hurts so much, Troy," she sobbed as I walked her over to Corbin where he stood with open arms letting her cry in his arms.

"DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD KNOWING YOU HURT HER LIKE THIS? ARE YOU PROUD? WELL CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE HURT HER IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU KNOW. IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH WHAT YOU DID BEFORE, SO YOU HAD TO GIVE HER THE BIGGEST BRUISE OF HER LIFE? ON TOP OF THAT YOU HAVE STOLEN HER INNOCENCE. HOW DARE YOU." I wasn't finished with this son of a bitch, but I was pulled away by Zeke before I could punch him.

I saw the police put him into the car not tearing my eyes away making sure he didn't escape. When they drove away I turned all of my attention back on Gabriella who had seemed to calm down. I took her out of Chad's arms and put her back into mine.

"Brie I need to know, did he do anything else to you?" I looked down at her as she took a deep breath.

"You mean aside from being felt up, and losing my dignity than no." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"God how could someone do that to you, or any girl for that matter. I don't understand how a person could be so cruel." I started to lose my temper again, but was calmed down by her holding onto my hand as we all started to walk out of the woods.

"Neither can I Troy. I'm just glad that I'm safe from him now," she let out a sigh of relief as reached the area where all of the other students were.

"Me too Brie, more than you could imagine," I was also relieved to know that from now own she wouldn't be scared other than her usual fear of thunderstorms.

**Well, tell me what you think and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

So I stopped my homework just to give you guys another chapter. Hope you like it.

Troy's Pov:

As we all returned from being in the woods I heard my dad yell to get everyone's attention. I put my arm around Gabriella careful not to touch her back. I didn't want to cause her any additional pain. We all looked up at coach as he began speaking.

"Alright guys listen up. Our field trip is going to be cut a little short due to an incident that has happened," Everyone groaned as they heard the news. "I would also like to share that because of this you will have no homework for the next week at school," They all stopped groaning immediately and broke out into cheers.

While everyone was walking back to their cabin to begin packing I noticed that Gabi didn't said a word. "You ok Brie?" she shrugged. "What's on your mind?" she took a deep breath before speaking. "I ruined everyone's fun." I stopped walking and turned her around to face me. "Gabriella, you did not do anything wrong, so don't think for one second it is your fault. Do you understand me?" I spoke sternly as she nodded.

We all entered the cabin and went straight to our rooms to pack. I told Gabriella to go lie down for a bit on our bed while I made my way into the kitchen. I opened up the freezer door and pulled out the only soft icepack I could find. When I made my way back into the room I set the icepack down on the dresser and turned finding her sitting up.

"Hey I thought I told you to lie down. I'm going to pack for you." I stood in front of her as I played with her long brown beautiful locks.

I saw a tear form in her eyes as she spoke, "I can't lie down. It hurts my back to much," I wiped the tear that was threatening to fall.

Very carefully I slipped her arms out of her sweatshirt. She winced a little, but not as much as if she would have done it herself. When her sweatshirt was off, or I should say mine was I looked down at her shirt in pity. It was stretched out with a button missing on top. I sighed as I went to go get out one of my shirts, this way it wouldn't cause her more pain from being too tight.

I brought the ice pack back to the bed along with the shirt and started to remove it. A few times she jumped in pain when she was trying to get her arm out. For some reason when I looked at the bruise again it looked ten times worse. I thought it was just the lighting though. I placed the ice pack onto her skin making sure there was a paper towel around it so it didn't make her too cold. She learned back into the icepack almost as if it was making all her pain go completely away.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I can't believe that guy even had the nerve to come back looking for me. I didn't do anything to him, heck, I didn't even know him. My back hurts like hell. Even though I couldn't see what it looked like, I could only imagine. It felt as if someone was repetitively punching me so hard every time I moved. I was so grateful to have someone as caring as Troy. Not many guys will get you icepacks without you having to ask for one. Even if they did I'm sure they wouldn't take the liberty of holding it on for you. I was very lucky. He was making my aching back feel so much better.

**Troy's Pov:**

"Higher," she told me. I was pretty high as it was. I put the ice pack on top of where her bra hooked together and she sighed contently. Seconds later she started to shift her back around.

"Can you take the paper towel off?" she asked not being able to feel its full effect.

"I don't want you to get ice burn, but hold on," I said as I reached for her shirt and moved further back on the bed pulling her so she was situated in between me legs.

I gently put her shirt on and reached my hand up the back of her shirt unhooking her bra. I then replaced the toweled icepack under her shirt and onto where her clipped bra used to lay. She had a relaxed look on her face for the next 20 minutes. I looked at the clock and realized that I better start packing. When I looked down at the girl in my arms I found her sleeping. Quietly I got up from my spot on the bed and laid her down on her side making sure the icepack was still in the right place.

As I got our stuff together I noticed that a couple of shirts were missing. I smiled knowing where they might be. Walking over to Gabriella's bag I looked inside. Sure enough 5 shirts were tucked away deep inside her bag. I smiled and shook my head. After I zipped up both of our suitcases I brought them out to the door.

"Do you know what time we need to leave?" I turned around and saw Lucas eating a bag of chips.

"I think they said 7. That gives us about 10 minutes to get down there," he thanked me and went to go get his luggage to put by the door along with everyone else's.

While walking into the room I took a quick look around making sure that I left nothing behind. I tuned my head around noticing that Sharpay had just entered the room alerting me that we better start to head down there.

I hated waking her up, but I had to. I wouldn't have been able to carry both her and the luggages. As I made my way over to the bed I stalled before waking her. Watching her as her beautiful face lay there relaxed and hair fell in front of her face. Rubbing my hand over the side of her face brought her out of her day dream. I could tell she was scared to move by the limited movement she made when sitting up. She winced as she stood up.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I picked up the icepack off the floor that had fallen from her shirt. She just groaned. Before we made our way out I re-hooked her bra and took another good look at her bruise seeing if it got any better, which it hadn't.

We walked to the door finding everyone waiting for us and ready to go. I picked up both of our suitcases so she didn't have any additional pain and started walking towards the bus outside. Chad raced onto the bus, leaving his suitcase with the teacher, to get the back of the bus again. As we handed Ms. Darbus our suitcases we all followed Chad. I slid into the seat by the window while Gabi sat next to the aisle. I placed the icepack over her shirt due to not being in a private place where I could hold it under.

Once everyone was on the bus we began the trip home. My dad was making his way to the back of the bus at this time.

"Hey guys I have some bad news. Gabriella, your mom is still stuck on the business trip. She tried leaving, but they will fire her if she does. You are going to be going to be staying at our house for a week," she nodded her head trying her best to smile at him. I could tell that she was faking it and tried my best to get a smile out of her. The rest of the ride home was filled with kids screaming while the gang and I were trying to not fall asleep.

About an hour later we finally got to the school looking at all the parents from the bus's windows. My had told me that my mom, Starla, was picking me and Gabi up since he had to stay later making sure all the kids had parents. We said goodbye to our friends as soon as I caught a glimpse of my mom. She stood with open arms as soon as she saw Gabi. Life was going to get better, I was sure of it.

**Comments and suggestions are welcome. Sorry if you think it is short, but I really have to finish my homework.**


	10. Chapter 10

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

I gathered our belongings and went to find the car. My mom was little curious as to why I was carrying both mine and Gabriella's suitcases, but I told her I would tell her when we got into the house. The ride home was silent with a few conversations here and there. As I unloaded the car I once again took the suitcase from Gabriella and went into the house, putting them by the stairs.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked as we all took a seat on the couch in the living room. I pulled Gabriella on top of me so she sat in my lap. I looked at Brie, silently asking for permission to tell. She gave me a warm smile and nod.

"Dad told you why we came home early, right?" I asked as she gave a sad nod. Gabriella shifted in her seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the situation being talked about.

As I moved a piece of hair that was covering Gabriella's eyes I gave her a small smile. "Do you want to wait for me in the other room?" she shook her head no and cuddled into my side making sure nothing was touching her back.

I heard my mom speak up, "Is something going on between you too?" I could tell she was getting a little impatient.

Sighing, I began to finish my story, "Well while Gabriella was in the woods, she screamed. Her rapist rammed her into a tree bruising her whole back. She's in a lot of pain so she can't carry much. And we're together."

"Well congratulations on that, but oh my, did you put anything on it, or take any Advil for the pain," she asked as she turned to Gabi. I helped her sit up and face my mom.

"I put ice on it, but didn't take anything for it," she explained as my mom got up from her place on the couch and told us to follow her upstairs.

Gabriella carefully made her way up the steps and into my parent's room. My mom came out of her connecting bathroom with two pills and a cup of water. I could tell that Gabriella was very grateful for this. While she was swallowing the pills my mom pulled Gabi's shirt up to look at the bruise. She gasped as her eyes wandered over her back.

"Did you see a doctor for this?" her mom instincts were kicking in as the brunette shook her head. "It's only a bad bruise nothing to worry about," she said as she finished drinking her cup of water and handed it to me to throw out.

"Only a bruise, sweetheart you could have a broken or fractured bone with a bruise this bad. I'm going to call the doctor first thing in the morning," I tried to protest but I knew it would do no use. Gabi hated to go to the doctor.

"I have the guest room all set up why don't you get an early night's sleep," my mom said as Gabriella looked at me with sad eyes. She didn't want to be alone in a dark room.

"Mom, is it ok if she sleeps in my room with me? I want to make sure she is ok and get be able to get her what she needs," my mom eyed me as I spoke. She had agreed, but under one condition, we don't close the door all the way. We said ok to her as we walked into my room.

I told Gabriella to take a bath because it might soothe her back a little. Without hesitation, she obliged and walked into the bathroom while I went to find a movie for us to watch before we went to bed. I finally settled on watching Sweet Home Alabama because I know it was one of her favorites. After I put the DVD into the player I sat on the bed waiting for her to come out so I could press play.

**Gabi's Pov:**

As I got into the bathroom I attempted to take off my clothes. My eyes were tearing from the pain of trying to get my shirt off, but I didn't want to ask Troy. I couldn't bother him again with something as silly as this. Taking my pants off was another story. It required me to bend down adding to my pain. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I let out a sob. I quickly regretted it as I heard footsteps coming up to the door. There was a knock on the door followed by a scared voice.

"Brie what happened, are you ok? Do you need me to come in?" I loved how he was so caring. "Uh no I'm fine I just moved in the wrong way trying to get my pants off," I told him as I instantly regretted. I knew that this would only worry him more.

"Babe, don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it," I thanked him as I got into the bath. When I had my back under the water I was relieved. It felt so good, Troy was right. I stayed in there until the water turned cold and got out. I realized I didn't bring in any pajamas with me.

"Troy? I forgot to bring extra clothes and my suitcase is downstairs," I heard him say he would get it form me and a few seconds later he appeared at the door. I wrapped my self in a towel and opened the door. In his hand was a pair of his sweatpants, one of his t-shirts, and a pair of my black Victoria's Secret underwear. I blushed and grabbed the clothed.

"Hun I think I have more reason to blush than you do," I loved how we could make a joke about everything. While I still had my towel on he slipped the shirt over it making it fall to my knees from how big it was. He told me to step as I did was he told stepping into my underwear. Troy pulled it up to the point where I could pull the rest up but didn't have to bend down. I was slightly embarrassed when he was doing this, but I knew he could see anything because of how long the shirt was. He did the same thing with the pair of sweat pants, but this time he had pulled them up all the way. I thanked him as he took the towel from and told me to lie on the bed and wait for him.

**Troy's Pov:**

I quickly ran downstairs to put the towel in the wash. Before I made my way back upstairs I stopped in the kitchen to grab some popcorn, drinks, paper towels, and a cold ice pack. Walking back upstairs I saw my mom who warned me not to stay up to late. Before walking into my room and gave her a kiss on the cheek wishing her a good night. As soon as I lied down on the bed, a certain petite girl curled up into my side resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her while using the other hand to put the ice pack under her shirt. The arm that was wrapped around her was holding it in place, making sure it didn't shift from where it needed to be.

I offered her some popcorn as I started the movie. "Aw we don't need to watch this movie if you don't want to," she wrapped her arms around me.

"Anything that makes you happy is worth doing," I replied. Using my free hand I lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips. I wanted to test the waters with her so I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. Surprisingly, she accepted and let my tongue explore her mouth. She slipped her hands under my shirt running her hands across my abs. I was getting more and more aroused by the minute as she ran her finger over my right nipple. Knowing I had to stop before I cause her back pain I broke the kiss. She still kept her hand where it was, but moved it back down to my chest.

As I traced her lips with my hand she began to talk, "I love you Troy," this couldn't have made me happier. "I love you too Brie, more than you could even know." We gave one final kiss as she closed her eyes.

I turned off the long forgotten movie and cuddled her in my arms. One of my arms was around her lying on her shoulder while the other was on her thigh, my hand rested just below her butt being very careful not to go anywhere near her back. As I watched her falling asleep I thought of how much she trusted me and I was glad. I could only wonder how tomorrow at the doctors would be hoping that nothing would go wrong.

**Well for all you Troyella fans that have been asking more Troyella, here it is. Please leave comments. 10 more to get a new chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Starla's Pov:**

After making the kids breakfast I went up to wake them. When I opened the door I saw the cutest thing. Gabriella and Troy were curled into each other sleeping with smiled on their faces. I had to get a picture of this. Quietly walking back out of the room I grabbed my camera and snuck back in. Remembering to turn the flash off so they didn't wake up, I was able to get a really good picture. Before I went to the side of their bed I placed the camera on Troy's desk.

"Troy wake up we have to go to the doctors in two hours," he started to stir as I shook him awake. "Mom what time it is?" he asked still sounding half asleep. "Eight, now I will meet you both downstairs for breakfast," I walked out of the room and back down into the kitchen to wait for them.

**Troy's Pov:**

It was definitely too early to wake up. We had gotten in late last night from our trip so I was planning on sleeping in late with my gorgeous girlfriend. It was obvious we couldn't do that though. Today we had to go to the doctor. I sat up in bed and took off the now room temperature ice pack. As I did this she began to stir. When she opened her eyes I saw her big brown eyes that I loved so much

"Time to get up babe," I said in a whisper as she winced when she sat up. "Please don't make me go to the doctor Troy," she pouted. I leaned my forehead against hers, "You're going, that face doesn't work on me,"

She leaned in to kiss me which I gave no objection to. As we gently kissed she whispered against my lips, "I don't want to go." I knew she had a fear of going to the doctors, but she had to go.

We slowly made our way downstairs to greet my mom. She had pancakes already out on the table for us waiting to be eaten. My mom explained to Gabi that the doctor is only going to check her back so she didn't worry too much. She nodded, but didn't answer. It was almost as if she was expecting something bad to happen. After Gabi and I finished eating we went to go get dressed. I helped her before I got dressed. She was wearing my sweatshirt that was oversized for her and purple juicy sweatpants. Since we were only going to the doctors there was no reason to wear a fitted shirt. He would probably ask her to take it off anyway. When we were done getting dressed we got into my moms car while she drove.

The ride only took about 30 minutes until we got there. I could tell Gabriella was scared by the way she was holding onto my arm for dear life as we walked in. My mom signed us in as we took a seat in the waiting room. Gabriella was fidgeting in her seat as the minutes ticked by. Our name was called and all three of us followed the nurse into the room. She told Gabi to take her sweatshirt off and wait for the doctor.

**Starla's Pov:**

I saw Gabi struggling with getting her shirt off so I got up from my seat to help. Before I got there I saw my son Troy walking over to her and helping her being so gentle. I smiled as I watched how he treated her. I'm so proud to call him my son. As I looked at Gabriella, she shivered and I immediately saw Troy taking off his jacket and put it around her. Within a minute her shivering went away. I couldn't stop smiling as I watched the two interact.

**Troy's Pov:**

The doctor opened the door and greeted us as he came in and made his way over to Gabi. Seeing her tense up I gave her a reassuring smile and went to take a seat next to my mom so the doctor had plenty of room. As he said hello to Gabi he washed his hands.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Dr. Heely. What I need you to do is stand up and take your jacket off," he told her as I saw her try her best to get off the table as best as she could. When he told her to bend over I saw her hold back some tears. Dr. Heely then traced her spine making sure nothing was broken by pressing down. Her legs became wobbly as I saw her begin to collapse from the pain. I jumped out of my chair and picked her up in my arms before she fell. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started sobbing on my shoulder from how much it hurt. I almost wanted to tell the doctor to stop what he was doing, but I knew this had to be done.

"I know it hurts Gabriella, but we are half way done. Ok so if you feel any pain I want you to squeeze Troy as hard as you can. Ok?" the doctor asked and I felt her give a tiny nod against me. She gripped my shirt into her hands as she buried her head father into me. The doctor continued and I felt her squirm to get away, but I held onto her tight. She was crying so hard it was breaking my heart. This made me upset that he was hurting her. Yes, he had a good reason, but still aren't doctors supposed to make you feel better? It felt like hours before he was done. I put my sweatshirt back on her as the doctor wrote some things down on his clip board.

"You will be happy to know that nothing is broken. That is one heck of a bruise though. Take Advil as needed, put ice on it. Don't move around to much and try to relax. That's about all you could do. Feel better," we thanked him as we left. I still had Brie in my arms due to her not being able to walk because of the amount of pain he caused her. She had stopped crying by the time we reached my house. When I went in the house I carried her upstairs and put her onto my bed.

"Here we go," my mom handed me two ice packs. I told Gabriella to lie on her stomach so her head was by the bottom of the bed. This way we could relax. I placed both ice packs on her back as she thanked me. As soon as I got onto the bed I heard the phone ring. Sighing as I got off the bed I went to pick up the phone only to have my mom pick it up right before me. I could hear her coming up the stairs talking to someone as I laid back on the bed. She came into the room and told Gabi that her mother was on the phone. My mom handed it to her and walked out of the room.

**Gabi's Pov:**

To tell you the truth I didn't really want to talk to my mom. I was mad at her that her work was becoming more important than her own daughter, but I did miss her.

"Hello," I spoke softly into the phone waiting for a response.

"Mija, are you ok," When I heard her voice I just broke down crying. It was like all my anger from her went away. I don't know whether it was because of what happened before or during the trip, the pain and doctors, or even the fact that I missed her so much. All I wanted to do was go running into my Mami's arms like I did so much when I scraped my knees when I was little. She would place a kiss on each scratch and the pain would magically disappear. My hurt is way too big for a simple kiss, but it wouldn't hurt. I longed for my mom who was so far away. Whenever something bad happened she always seemed to know how to make it better.

"Hi Mami! Are you coming home soon? I need you," I tried to stop crying long enough for her to understand me, however it didn't work. It only made things worse. I knew I sounding like a little kid begging for her Mami, but I didn't care what anyone else though. I needed her and that was all that mattered right now.

"I know everything Mija. Don't cry. I tried leaving, but they said they would fire me. We need the money. I promise you the first chance they say I can go I will be on the first flight home no matter what time," How I loved hearing her voice. This got me to calm down a little. I knew I was always welcome at Troy's house, but what they say is true, there is no place like home.

"I miss and love you. Call the next time you can. Bye Mami," I always hated this part. I felt Troy run his hand over my face to wipe my tears.

"Miss and Love you more. Don't worry, as soon as I get another chance you will be hearing from me. And Gabi, be the strong girl you and I both know you are," I hung up the phone and returned it to Troy.

"Don't cry beautiful," I smiled at him.

"How can you think I'm beautiful, my eyes are red from crying, my hair looks like I got in a fight with a hairbrush. I am far from it." He shook his head no as he ran his fingers through my tangled hair.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world right now. Make-up or no make up, you're perfect in my eyes," More tears ran down my face, but this time it was because I was happy.

"How did I deserve someone as great as you?" I asked him as we stared into each others eyes.

"I think the real question is how I deserved you." He answered, and for the first time that day I was happy.

**Well may not be so interesting. What do you want in the next chapter? 10 Reviewsnew chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice.

Troy's Pov:

The whole day I made her follow the doctor's orders. She wasn't allowed to get off the bed unless she had to use the bathroom. I could tell that she was getting frustrated, but I still wouldn't let her walk around. She was supposed to be relaxing, doctor's orders. That night I did manage to get a surprise in without her knowing. The whole gang was going to come over for a sleepover and she had no idea. We had about two hours until they showed up.

As I placed my hand over her back I found that the ice packs weren't frozen anymore. I took them off and looked at her bruise. It looked significantly better. I pressed down on the very edge of her bruise, not to cause her pain, but to see if it was becoming less sore. She didn't even flinch. Wow, ice works wonders, I thought.

"Baby girl, does this hurt?" I asked as I moved my fingers closer to her spine pressing down lightly. She shook her head no and I smiled. "Lie down on your back and see if that hurts," she was a little scared at first, but once she did it she found that she had no pain, only a nasty looking bruise. I scooped her into my arms and started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the room as she squirmed around.

After a couple of minutes I stopped tickling her and waited for her to catch her breath. Feeling a sudden movement she gripped my shoulders as I fell back onto the bed with her on top of me. I wrapped both my arms around her small frame as Gabriella put her head on my chest and started to draw imaginary patterns on me through my shirt. We were both content with our current positions being able to lay there for hours.

"This is all very lovely and everything, but lets eat and start this sleepover," I heard Chad's voice coming through the door as Gabi sat up shocked. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Zeke soon followed Chad as they made their way through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard her ask as she hugged the girls.

"Well Troy thought you needed some fun today so he called us up for a sleepover," Lucas replied as he dumped bags of chocolate and chips onto the floor. Sharpay put the bottles of soda onto the floor. Within a second Gabriella jumped on top of me giving me the biggest hug while thanking me.

"So it is our responsibility to entertain you, so we have decided to go for a night swim," Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together as Gabriella put her head down. "I'm not allowed to get off this bed," I heard her sad voice. "I figured that the cold water will help," her smile instantly brightened as she jumped up to get ready. I let the girls take my room to get ready while the guys and I went into the guest room.

We finally saw the girls make their way out of the room toward us by the steps. I only saw Sharpay and Taylor as they came out. Maybe she was coming, I thought to myself as I waited a couple more seconds for her.

"What's taking Gabi so long?" I turned to Sharpay as she shrugged her shoulders and spoke. "She said she had something to do and that we should wait out here," she told me as I made my way into the room. Knocking before I entered, I didn't see her in the room. As I turned to check the bathroom I saw it was closed with the light on. I heard a faint cough as I opened the door.

Gabriella was sitting on the counter dressed her suit with a t-shirt and shorts covering her. Walking closer to her she wouldn't look me in the eye. I got on the counter sitting next to her hoping I would find out what's wrong.

"So what's up?" I asked as I swung my legs back and forth. She shrugged her shoulder and replied nothing. "Brie, you and I both know that what's bothering you isn't just anything, so I suggest that you tell me what's wrong. It can't be fixed unless I know what's wrong." I tried to reason with her as she got up from the counter and turned around in front of me. She lifted up her t-shirt and showed her back.

"I'm embarrassed. I don't want them to see me like this," she tuned back around as she let go of her shirt.

"Look at me. Do you really think our friends are going to make fun of you? Gabs they love you, they won't even notice it, I promise," I pulled her into a hug, as I took her shirt back off of her she tried to cover her bruise back up with it, but she had to gain her confidence back.

"Go grab a towel and your flip flops and meet me at the stairs, beautiful," I kissed her forehead and made my way out of the room to find our friends still waiting.

"No comments about her back, "I whispered to them. I knew they would never say anything, but if one of them slipped I didn't want to back down on a promise I made to Gabi. They nodded their heads, whispering they would never do that.

When Gabi come out of the room with her red towel we started to go downstairs. She smiled at me as we shared a quick kiss. As we got outside we put out stuff on a chair. While we were doing this Gabi's phone rang. I watched her pick it up as she said hello about a million times and finally hung up.

"Just a hang up," We shook it off and ran into the pool. I jumped in before Gabriella earning slaps from everyone due to splashing them. I held out my arms for Gabi to jump into them. She smiled as she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Chicken Fight! I call referee," I heard Ryan call as I grinned.

"We are so going to win," I exclaimed as I put Brie on my shoulders. I looked around to find Sharpay on Zeke's shoulders and Taylor on Chad's. I heard Ryan shout go as we began fighting. Within a minute Chad and Taylor were out, now there were only two teams.

"Come on Gabs get her," I encouraged her as Sharpay fell into the water. When I jumped up and down I stopped. I forgot that Gabi was still on my shoulders. Hearing a splash I turned around to find a pouting Gabriella crossing her arms.

"Aw I'm sorry Hun," I smiled while I swimming over to her. She swam away with a smile. "You can't swim away from me," I told her as I sped up to catch her. She was a pretty fast swimmer, but I was just as fast. Once I reached her I grabbed her and brought her back to my friends. We all agreed that we had enough swimming so we got out. I wrapped Gabriella's towel around her and grabbed my own to dry off. We made our way back upstairs and got into our pajamas. I have to say, Gabriella looked extremely sexy in her short shorts and one of my t-shirts.

I decided that we should lie down and talk for a while before we went to sleep. All of our friends were under their sleeping bags while Gabi and I were under the covers in my bed. We were talking about everything and anything, while I couldn't keep my eyes and hands off of my gorgeous girlfriend.

While in the middle of talking about school tomorrow I slipped my hand in between Gabi's shorts and underwear. As I looked at her she had a smirk on her face while watching me. I moved my hand down so it settled at her core and started to stroke her. Even though I was rubbing her through her underwear I saw her bite her lip in attempt to keep her from moaning. I was glad for the covers so our friends could see what we were up to. She arched her back as I could feel her becoming wetter by the second. I could tell she needed to orgasm and what I was doing wasn't helping her. She looked at me begging for me to go further. Slipping my finger under the thin layer of cotton and into her wet pussy I saw her lip go white from biting it. Starting off slowly and then going faster I added another finger. As soon as I hit her g-spot she dug her nails into my arm moving her hips against my fingers. I felt her walls tighten around my two fingers as I continued to go faster. She soon came and relaxed back down on the pillows trying to catch her breath. I looked over at our friends relieved that they didn't notice a thing since they had fallen asleep. Guess I was just to busy to notice they had.

"I can't believe you just did that," she whispered as she gently slapped my chest and I brought her closer into my arms. I laughed and kissed her head.

"What didn't like it?" I watched her face as she looked up. "No I loved, but you couldn't have picked a better time and place to do that?" I saw the hint of humor in her voice as she spoke. I laughed. "Well I thought the pool was too obvious. You're lucky I picked the bed," I whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes. She snuggled into my side as she wrapped her small arms around me.

"Good night baby," I kissed her head once more as I pulled the covers that her over her higher. She mumbled a good night to me to as she drifted into a deep sleep. I watched her for a few minutes not being able to take my eyes off of the brunette. Sleep finally overcame me as I too drifted into a deep slumber. My dreams filled only of the important girl next to me.

**Since I didn't upload anything yesterday I decided to finally give a little M rated scene that people have been begging me for. 10 comments for new chap**


	13. Chapter 13

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Gabi's Pov:**

I felt the cool air on me as I stirred in my bed. We had to go back to school today and I certainly was not ready. Looking at my cell phone I noticed that there were 10 missed calls, but they all didn't say a number. I placed it back onto the side table and woke everyone up so they could get ready.

It took a half an hour longer due to not having enough showers, but we finally got out of the house on time. Troy decided that we should get breakfast at school or else we would be late. While we were walking to school I kept getting a strange feeling that someone was following me. Looking back a couple of times I noticed that no one was there. I gripped Troy's hand tighter and continued walking.

**Troy's Pov:**

On our way to school Gabriella kept looking behind her. Each time she did this she tightened her grip on me. This made me become worried, so I looked down at her and was met with a scared face.

"You ok?" I nudged her causing her to look up. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. I decided to let this one go figuring that she would tell me when she is ready. When we arrived at East High I looked at the clock and saw that we only had 5 minutes before we had to get to homeroom. We went to our lockers as quickly as we could and rushed into Ms Darbus' classroom. All 7 of us were lucky enough to have the same homeroom. Taking out seats we began talking. When Gabriella's phone began to ring her face paled. I gave her a questioning expression.

"Someone from an unlisted number keeps calling me, but every time I answer it they either don't talk or hang up." I didn't like the sound of that. I too was becoming worried. I told her to not answer the call at all so she put it back pocket. I was glad that I was in all of her classes except for math, which Taylor was in. This way one of us can watch over her at all times.

The morning seemed to fly by. It was not time for lunch and I was glad. We didn't have enough time to get breakfast this morning so we were all very hungry. Everyone was going to meet at my locker before going to lunch. I saw Taylor and Gabi come out of their math class. I smiled as I saw Gabi say goodbye to some friends and walk over to me.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom before lunch, I'll meet you guys there," She was in a place full of people so I let her go by herself. "Don't be to long or I'll send out a search party." She laughed at my joke while we continued to walk separate ways.

**Gabi's Pov:**

It wasn't too bad to be back at school again. I was able to catch up with Kelsey and some other friends. As I walked into the bathroom I saw Chuck, one of the guys from the football team. Turning around to make a quick escape I found another Eric, another guy from the team who shut the door and locked it.

My face became full of worry as I realized there was no escaping. The two guys walked towards me. Walking back as far as I could to get away from them I was met with the bathroom wall. I reached into my back pocket and felt around for the number 5. On my phone there is a little circle sticking out on that number to show where it is. Troy told me to put him as speed dial 5 so if ever I was in trouble I could press it. Glad that my phone wasn't on speaker I pressed it hoping it would connect me to him.

Just as I pulled my hand back out of my pocket the two guys advanced on me pulling me down so I was lying on the floor. Eric started kissing me while Chuck was taking my pants off. Wishing I hadn't worn sweatpants today I opened my eyes to see they were already down half way. I can't believe this is happening again. Just then everything started to fade and turn black.

**Troy's Pov:**

I had gotten my food already and was just about to sit down when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Gabi. When I went to say hello I heard a lot of commotion in the background and decided to stay quiet. Those voices sounded so familiar. I was able to make out one sentence which was, "Pretty boy isn't going to save you now," I darted from my seat and called the boys to follow. When I first got my phone my mom told me that I had a tracking device in it to see where the call was coming from. I thought it was stupid at the time, but I was very wrong.

When I arrived at the bathroom I found the door to be locked. When I put my ear against the door I heard the same voices. With our late night practices for basketball we had become very strong. Ramming into the door it fell down. I saw Gabriella fainted on the floor, everything off except her underwear which they were working on. Zeke, Chad, and Lucas attacked the two guys catching them off guard and making them fall to the ground.

On instinct I went to Gabi. I checked to see if she was still breathing which thankfully she was. Not wanting anyone to see her like this I pulled up her sweats and took of my t-shirt to put on her. I lifted her up in my arms resting her on my chest. Making sure she didn't get moved around to much I placed one hand behind her head while the other was on her back. My arm was secure holding her up.

As I turned around to walk to the door I saw the girls coming in with scared faces on. "Call 911 now," I told them in a panicky voice. Taylor immediately flipped open her phone and called. The guys were still wrestling down Eric and Chuck when the Police came barging through the door. They had informed us that there was an ambulance waiting in front of the building. When they saw us they took the girl out of my arms. I didn't want to let go of her in fear they would hurt her. Zeke had to hold me back while they were strapping her into the gurney.

"I need one person to ride with her," I heard one of the EMT's call. I looked at my friends in a questioning gesture and saw them nodding their heads for me to go. "Get my dad, he will give you a ride," They all said ok as I ran onto the ambulance with her. When I got on I saw them put an oxygen mask on her face to make sure she was still breathing fine. She looked so helpless and scared as she lay still. We made good time as we approached the hospital. I let them take Gabriella off first so she could get attention right away.

I tried to follow her, but was met with a doctor blocking my entrance. "I'm sorry sir, only family allowed," he told me as my heart sunk. If she woke up and I was no where in the room she would get scared. I just knew it.

It was time to see how much Ms. Darbus taught me in the theatre business. "You don't understand. She's my sister," Sounding pretty convincing if I do say so myself I saw his frown turn into a smile. "Well I'm sorry you do look alike now that I think about it. Room 206," he showed me where to go as I smiled to myself. Although I was glad he let me in, I don't think this place is too safe. He should have asked for id.

While opening the door and entering I saw nurses around her with smelling salts trying to wake her up. Taking a seat I watched her face scrunch up and her eyes slowly open. She looked around the room. The nurses informed her of where she was and left. Just as she was about to cry I made my self visible and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked relieved as she gave me a small smile.

"What happened? All I remember is fainting," she quietly asked. As I explained what happened she listened and nodded a couple of times.

"It turns out that Chuck and Eric were working with the person who raped you," I told her and assured her that they were put into jail. "The rest of the football team is being questioned by the police as we speak," she gave a small thank you to me as we hugged.

"So are you getting tired of becoming my night in shining armor?" I shook my head.

"Never," We shared a small kiss while enjoying each others company.

**Let's try and get 15 Reviews. Suggestions are welcome. And thank you to everyone who left comments.**


	14. Chapter 14

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Ok just to clear everything up Gabriella did NOT get raped again. No where in the last chapter does it say she did.

**Troy's Pov:**

As we were talking about anything and everything a nurse came into the room. I was ecstatic when she told us that Gabriella was free to go. After helping Gabriella out of bed we walked into the waiting room to sign her out. Looking around at all the sick patients waiting to be seen I saw my dad and friends. They all rushed to Gabi asking her if she was ok. I signed her out quickly and we all made our way to my dad's car. It was a good thing he brought the truck today because all of us wouldn't have fit otherwise.

It only took about 20 minutes to get back from the hospital and drive our friend's home. My mom was waiting in the kitchen to serve us dinner as we made our way into the house. When she saw Gabi she engulfed her into a hug while gently rocking back and forth. They shared a smile between each other before we sat down to eat. Helping myself to another serving I glanced over at Gabriella's plate. She had hardly eaten anything. It looked like she was just pushing food around her plate. Shaking my head I made my way back to the table.

While my parents were engrossed in their conversation I whispered to her, "Brie what's wrong? Don't you like it? Do you want me to make you something else?" she gave me a soft smile. "No the food is delicious. I'm just really tired and not hungry," I nodded.

By this time my parents ended their conversation. "Oh that reminds me, I would like you to sleep in the guest room. This way when your mom comes home you will be used to it," my mom turned to Gabi. I rubbed her leg under the table to give her a little reassurance. I heard her give a weak "no problem," as I put mine and Gabi's dishes in the sink.

"May we be excused?" I asked my mom which she nodded at. We got into our pajamas which consisted of one of my oversized sweatshirts that went down to her knees and a pair of victories secret underwear, nothing else. For me, I wore my basketball shirt and boxers. I wanted to get her situated in the guest room so we proceeded down the hall.

"Brie I know you don't like this, but how are you going to be when I'm not there?" she shrugged as I turned on the light. In the room there was a full bed, walk in closet, bathroom, dresser, and a TV. It was a pretty nice size for a guest room. I walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers. She didn't make an attempt to get in, just stared at me.

"Baby come on I'll lie down with you until you fall asleep," I told her as I lied down on the bed. She came over and curled herself up into my side. Placing a kiss into her curls I rubbed her back. Within minutes I felt her once infrequent breaths begin to be steady. She always manages to fall asleep quickly whenever I'm with her. As quietly as I could I snuck out of her room and made my way to my own room. Downstairs I could hear the laughter of my parents in the living room. They were sipping their coffee while resting on the couch together. This would be my dream with Gabi, hoping we would be just as in love as they are, now that their older. I finally came to my room and got onto the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**Coach's Pov:**

As I sipped coffee with my wife we started to hear a noise coming from upstairs. We immediately darted upstairs. The first room we came to was Troy's which we found him to be still sleeping. This could only mean one thing. As quick as we could we made our way to the guest room where Gabriella was staying and found her lashing around in bed.

"No, no please don't hurt me," she started screaming as did my best to try to wake her. "Gabriella wake up, it's only a dream," this only seemed to be making things worse. She was now awake, but still scared. "No get off of me. Get away," she started kicking as I tried to hold her down

"Starla, wake Troy up," I saw her run out of the room while a focused my attention back on Gabriella. She thought I was going to hurt her. Moments later I saw Troy barge into the room and take my spot next to her. I could tell he was just as scared for her as I was.

**Troy's Pov:**

All I could think about was who was waking me and why were they saying Gabriella needs your help. It registered in my mind and I sprinted out of the room. When I got to the guest room I saw my Gabriella scared to death. Despite her kicking I picked her up and placed her into my arms. I held her tightly so she would stop moving.

"Alright it's ok Brie I'm here. Nothings going to hurt you, it was just a dream," I soothed her fears while her rocking her in my arms. Her kicking had ceased and was now just left crying and gripping my shirt. I continued to stroke her hair as she calmed down. Her tears were felt on my neck skin as she cried into my neck. I motioned with my head at my parents for them to leave the room. They nodded and walked out. With her still gripping onto me for dear life I made my way over to the door and closed it, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened baby girl you were fine when I left," I placed a kiss on her shoulder and wiped away some of her tears. She took a shaky deep breath and mumbled nightmare as she let out another sob. I hated seeing her like this. It broke my heart. She seemed so helpless as she tried her best to stop crying.

"Do you want to talk about it," The last thing I wanted to do was push her into telling me something that she didn't want to. She shook her head no. My eyes scanned the room landing on a familiar recliner that was once stored down in the basement. If she slept where she did before, she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Even if she did manage to fall asleep I was sure the nightmare would come back. As I sat down on the recliner with her positioned on my lap I reclined it and laid her down on my chest. She curled up in a little ball still shaking in fear of what happened just a few moments ago. On the side of the chair there was a warm blanket which I draped over us, mainly on her though. With my feet I kicked a little off the ground making the recliner rock back and forth slowly in a soothing motion. I saw her eyelids become heavy getting lulled by the rocking sensation and my heartbeat. She closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep. I too was beginning to get tired but I wouldn't dare fall asleep in fear that if I didn't watch over her something would happen.

After resting my eyes for only an hour I felt her shift. As I looked down at her I saw her big brown eyes open. My eyes then shifted to the alarm clock which was placed on the dresser across from us. The red light shone 3 am.

I began rocking again in hopes for her to have at least two more hours of sleep. Right now it didn't matter that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I always try to put the most important first, and right now that was just what I was doing. Raising the blanket up high so it came just below her face she closed her eyes once more. I only rested my eyes not wanting to fall asleep. Tomorrow I would take an hour nap when I came home from school when Gabriella's in the shower.

She didn't wake up until it was time to get up for school. I had to admit, I was tired. It took her longer to get ready for school then the previous day. I didn't want to force her to eat, so I let it slide today. To tell you the truth she looked unhappy. She still didn't want to talk and I wasn't about to force her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale. I was having second thoughts about us going to school today after everything that has happened. We both were in no condition to go to school. Now all I have to do is convince the parents.

Sorry it came out so late, I was a bit stuck with what this chapter was going to be about until someone sent me an interesting email, so thank you **wpscannergirl2007**!! 10 More Revews gets a new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

I took one look at the shaking girl then made my way upstairs only to be met halfway by my parents. Both my parents were finishing getting ready to go to work. It was a good thing I checked with them if we had to go to school. They were just coming down to tell us to stay home. I said a quick goodbye to them as they went to hug Gabriella only to have her back up. Shrugging when they looked at me I waved one last time as they went out the door.

I looked back as I held out my hand for her to grasp. She looked at me and walked forward. Right now the only thing she needed was comfort. I picked up the fragile girl who snuggled into my embrace. Her head turned away from my face on my right shoulder. Walking downstairs I turned on the big screen TV and took a seat on the soft green couch. As I watched the TV I felt myself becoming more tired by the minute. I had gotten no sleep the previous night and it was starting to catch up with me. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute I'll be fine for the rest of the day.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Hearing a light snoring I turned my head only to find Troy asleep. After 20 minutes of trying to fall asleep, I was still awake. My thoughts kept drifting to my dream last night. Wait a minute, dream? It was more like a nightmare. Because of that I was scared to death. I know it may seem stupid that I am 17 years old and still afraid of nightmares, but this one was different. Everything was so realistic. I was put out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell go off. Who would be coming over? Everyone is in school.

As carefully as I could I made my way out of Troy's hold and up the stairs to the door. Before I opened it I looked out the window only to see the entire football team looking back at me. Could things get any worse for me?

Immediately I began to shake with fear. What do I do? Haven't I suffered enough with them? The doorbell kept ringing while I raced downstairs to where Troy was. He was sleeping peacefully with the TV on. The last thing I wanted to do was wake him. I felt so bad after what happened last night with him not getting any sleep.

I heard my name being called from outside as tears filled my face. Why do they want to hurt me? I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed to the only place where I knew I was safe. That place was Troy's arms. "Troy please wake up I need you," I continued to shake him as tears fell freely down my face. He started to stir as a shook him harder. Becoming aware of what was happening to him he jolted up. This caused me to lose my balance and land on the floor.

**Troy's Pov:**

I was woken up with this rapid movement, shaking me back and forth. I got scared and stood up. Hearing a thud, my attention turned to the tear stained Brie in the floor. Not meaning to make her fall I picked her up and rested her on my hip. She took to my arms by inching as close as she could to me. In my mind I kept asking myself what made her so upset? Then I heard the doorbell ring and people shouting her name. She broke down into more sobs as she tightened her arms around my neck.

"Ella, it's ok, it's just the door. Don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I rubbed her back while making my way upstairs to open the door. As I opened it I stuck my head out a little to see who it was. The entire football team was standing on the front yard. There must have been about 20 guys. Some were even holding flowers.

I opened the door all the way and stepped aside, allowing everyone to enter the living room. Gabriella was trying to get away, but I wouldn't let her. They weren't going to hurt her. I excused myself for a moment and made my way upstairs. I had an idea that she would be more comfortable with.

After setting her down on the bed I made my way back downstairs and took a seat on an empty place on the couch. I sighed as I turned my head from the crying upstairs to the guys in front of me.

"We just came by to apologize for some of our teammate's behavior. We had no idea and nothing to do with it, but we felt it was the right thing to do. How is she?" The co-captain of the football team piped up. His name was Drew. He was great athlete and one of my friends. I nodded as I looked around at all of them offering an appreciative smile.

"Thanks guys for doing this. It means a lot to me, and I know it means a lot to Gabriella. Each day she's improving. She does have her good and bad days. As you experience before today is a bad day. She isn't comfortable being around a lot of guys especially footballers. So rather than overwhelm her 3 at a time can come with me upstairs. Just give me a minute to calm her down," I smiled as I got up.

Making my way upstairs I could tell she heard someone coming. Her crying was lessening so she could hear. Before I came into the room I made sure I announced myself. When I appeared in the room she leaped into my arms. Running my hand over her face I dried her tears.

"They just want to apologize. A few will be coming up at a time. Don't worry I'm ot going to leave the room," I told her as she once again tightened her grip. A knock was head on the door and soon 3 of the football players entered. I could feel Brie tense in my arms. We all took a seat on the bed with Gabi on my lap. She didn't look them in the eye as they spoke only to the floor.

"Gabriella, we would just like to say we are sorry for the ways some of us have acted. None of us were aware of what was going on so there was no way to prevent it. What they did was despicable and disgraceful. We are truly sorry. We know it is going to take some time before or if ever you do forgive them, but not all of us are bad people," when they had finished their speech Gabriella looked at them. She gave a soft smile before nodding her head. The three guys stood up and walked towards the door. One of them came back and placed a bouquet of lilies in arms. Before they left she gave a soft thank you.

It took about an hour to get through everyone's apologies. She was in a better mood now that she had confronted on of her fears. We made our way into the kitchen to have lunch. Since she had missed breakfast I wasn't going to let her skip another meal. Opening up the refrigerator I glanced at all of our different choices, which wasn't many considering my mom didn't do the food shopping yet for this week. I turned my head to Gabriella who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What do you want to eat beautiful?" I asked her. "Nothing, I'm not hungry," I sighed and shook my head. Her nightmare from last night must still be scaring her if she doesn't feel like eating. I made my way over to her and put my forehead against hers. "You and I are not going to leave this room until you put some food in that small stomach of yours," I smiled when she scrunched up her nose.

Going back into the refrigerator I looked at my options again. I wish Zeke was here. At least he could make some pasta without burning it. Setting on a safe option I made us both a turkey and lettuce sandwich. It didn't take that long to make so with a glass of water I place it in front of her. I always liked my sandwiches with iced tea. Sitting across from her I took a bite out of mine. "Mmmm that's really good. Don't you want to try it? Wait till you find out what you're missing," trying to coax her to eat the sandwich she smiled at me.

I turned around to pick up a crumb that I dropped. When I turned back around I found a couple of bites missing from her sandwich. She looked at me as if nothing had happened. I chuckled to myself as I got up from my chair to refill my drink. By the time I got back half the sandwich was gone. I knew she wasn't hiding it because she had her head on the table moving up and down trying to hide her chewing.

"Whoa where did your sandwich go? I loved these stupid games that we used to play, her trying to trick me when in the end I know all along but don't say anything. It gave her enjoyment that she was able to trick me and I wasn't about to ruin it for her. Getting up to wash my dish I walked slowly giving her enough time to eat her lunch. By the time I got back I acted shocked when I took her empty plate. She laughed at my reaction as I finished cleaning up.

Hearing laughter coming from outside, we tuned around and found our friends walking up the side walk. We opened the door for them and allowed them in. Sitting down on the couch to talk, I noticed Sharpay sitting on Zeke's lap. He had his hands placed around her waist. I smiled at this; something's going on with them. I just know it.

"Dude you look like hell," I turned my attention to Chad. "Thanks for pointing that out Chad. Rough night," I put my arm around Gabi as she leaned into me. Things were finally starting to get better. Now only if they stayed that way.

**Suggestions and Reviews please. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the suggestions! Check out wpscannergirl2007 if you like phantom of the opera. She has a beta reader if anyone is interested!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Troy's Pov:

As all of us were talking, the phone rang. I was forced to get up from my comfortable position on the couch and make my way to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen I noticed the phone was not in the charge. Looking around for it quickly, I finally found it under a newspaper and pressed the on button.

"Hello?" I said into the phone waiting for an answer.

"Oh hi Troy it's Maria, is Gabi around?" As soon as I heard Ms. Montez's voice I heard a lot of commotion in the background. It sounded as is she was on the streets of New York with everyone screaming around her.

"Hi Ms. Montez, just a second," I heard her say ok and made my way back to the living room where Gabriella was situated with her friends. She got excited when I gave her the phone and told her who it was. She looked like a child on Christmas who got the best present in the world. Her face just lit up.

"Mami, I miss you," her soft voice spoke.

"Mija I have great news. They are letting me go home early. I will be home in an hour I am at the airport. Also, I have a surprise for you." Our phone was loud enough so I was able to hear what was going on.

This was relieving to know that her mom was going to be home soon. This is exactly what she needed. They finished their conversation and hung up. Giving the phone back to me, I placed in down on the coffee table in front of us. Our friends only stayed for a moment since they didn't tell their parents where they were. We both said goodbye to them as they left. Gabriella and I retired to the bedroom to get her suitcase ready to go home.

"My mom said she had a surprise for me," It was so cute to see her this exited. When I put some clothes, which she took out from her suitcase, I saw my clothes still lying at the bottom. I laughed quietly to myself and decided that I would get them back from her when I needed.

Packing took us more time than we had anticipated. It was now an hour and half later and her mom came home 30 minutes ago. Since we were neighbors I looked out my window only to see lights on in her house. Helping her carry the suitcase downstairs we walked over our lawn and onto her property. By the time we were getting closer she practically ran in. I followed her, shaking my head and smiling at her.

Closing the door behind me as I entered I found her hugging her mother. This was such a nice thing to see. I could tell both of them had tears in their eyes. When they were finished a man came out from the kitchen. This confused me. Why would she have a stranger in her house? I looked at him. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was brown, short but not too short. His appearance gave off a good vibe, not like the one where you have a feeling that there isn't something right about them. To be honest he seemed like a nice guy. But what I was more concerned with was how Gabi was going to react to this strange man. My questions were soon answered when Ms. Montez began speaking.

"Gabriella, Troy, I would like you to meet Eric. We met on the business trip and we decided that we are going to date. He is here visiting for two weeks since he lives in Texas," Shaking the guys hand I introduced myself to him. My eyes went towards Ms. Montez as she looked at Gabi nervously. Brie's head was down. I put my hand on the small of her back gently caressing it. Her face went up visible tears now shown in her eyes

"I thought it was just going to be you and me. Are you unhappy? What is it? We have each other, that's all we need. No one else," I was afraid of her reacting like this. Feeling her begin to tremble I wrapped both my arms around her and leaned her into my chest.

"Oh mija I'm not unhappy. He is a nice guy. Just give him a chance," she finished as she linked hands with Eric. I kissed Gabi on top of her head as we made our way into the kitchen for dinner.

There were four seats at the table. Maria and Eric were already sitting across from each other on the right. I sat down next to Eric. Gabriella looked at the table almost as if she was deciding where to sit. I watched her grab her chair and bring in over to the head of the table next to me. Maria gave a soft smile when she looked at me. Sadness visible in her eyes as she shrugged her shoulder, and started to pass around the food.

Dinner lasted about 45 minutes. When we were done Eric got up and offered to do the dishes which Ms. Montez said no to saying he was a guest. She also suggested that we go into the living room to talk. At her saying this I noted that Gabriella looked at me. I gave her a smile and held out my hand. I led her to the couch as I sat down with her on my lap. Eric was seated across from us.

"So I hear you're very smart Gabriella. Are you on any teams?" he just seemed like he wanted to make polite conversation. Of course Gabi made no intention of answering him. She hid her face in my chest. Slipping my hand under her shirt I rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down. Eric gave me a questioning look as I asked him his Maria had told him what happened. He responded with a no as Maria came into the living room sitting along side of her new boyfriend.

"Gabriella's on the decathlon team," I head Ms. Montez answer. She seemed to be so proud of her daughter's accomplishments. Eric nodded is head.

"Maria told me you shoot hoops. We should play one on one sometime," He looked at me and smiled.

"Yea that sounds like fun," I responded as we fell in a comfortable silence. Looking down I saw Gabriella turn her head so it rested sideways. She shivered in my arms as I grabbed her sweatshirt and put it on her. Her shivering almost instantly stopped.

"So what were you talking about? I should ask Maria about something that happened with Gabriella?" My gaze shifted from Eric to Maria. She looked at Eric and whispered into his ear loud enough for me to hear.

"Before Gabriella went on a class trip she was raped. She also has had a few close encounters to it happening again. So she doesn't trust anyone especially guys. That's why she is acting the way she is," as she finished I saw Eric give a sympathetic look towards her. I felt her grip onto my shirt as her mother replayed what has happened to her.

"Are you staying over tonight, Troy?" I heard Ms. Montez say.

"I think I'm going to go back to my house you probably want to be alone," As I finished saying that the petite girl in my arms whimpered. She was holding onto my tightly as I tried to get up. I laughed while turning back to Maria.

"I guess I am staying tonight," she smiled at me as I made my way over to her to sit next to her. Gabriella shifted while I sat down. Even though we were inches away from Eric she was still afraid.

"You're going to have to sleep in the basement. The guest room is being painted," I nodded saying that was fine.

"I will help Gabi get settled for bed while you get the couch set up downstairs," she offered while I set Gabi down on the ground after much effort. I told her I would be up to say goodnight. As I went downstairs I heard Eric's voice.

"I'll give you a hand Troy," I thanked him as we both went downstairs.

"Gabriella seems to trust you a lot," he said while putting a pillow into the pillow case.

"Yea, she does. At first I was the only one she took to," he smiled and nodded.

"Do you think she will ever talk to me?" I had to think about this answer as I got a blanket out of the closet.

"When she gets to know you and know that you won't hurt her I think she will. She just is having a lot of trouble trusting anyone again," I said satisfied with my answer. Once we were done I thanked him once more and made my way to Gabi's bedroom like I promised.

Once I got there I leaned against the doorway and watched as Maria struggled to get Gabriella dressed. She was not getting into her clothes herself so Ms. Montez had to resort to that. I stepped into the room in attempt to relieve Maria from the upset Gabi.

"Here I'll do it, you can go downstairs. Eric is waiting for you," I spoke softly as she gave me a grateful smile. I took the shirt from her as I walked over to Gabi and sat next to her. I slipped the shirt over her head as she put her arms through the sleeves. Pulling down the covers she crawled under them.

"Brie I'll be back in the morning ok?" she gave out a yawn and nodded. We shared a simple and gentle kiss before she slipped into a deep slumber. Looking at her reminded me of how I desperately needed to go to sleep too. I walked downstairs stopping to say goodnight to Maria and Eric.

Walking down to the basement I turned off the light and went into bed. I was so tired.

Maria's Pov:

As Eric and I made our way upstairs we checked on Gabi. I opened the door and found her lashing around in bed. She was having a nightmare. Starla told me she had one the other night. I watched Eric go to the side of her bed shaking her awake.

"Get away from me," she screamed while crying and kicking him. He stepped back to avoid her kicks.

"Maria, get me a cold wash cloth," Eric said to me as I walked into her joining bathroom. As quick as I could, I brought it back to him and watched as he placed it onto her forehead. This didn't seem to help her as I saw her continue to lash around. I walked around to the other side of the bed once he got her to wake up by sitting her up. She started to cry even more as she looked around the room, almost as if she was looking for her safety zone, her pillow, her rock, aka Troy. We needed to get her through this without him though. He isn't always going to be available when ever we needed him. After an hour of rocking her in my arms she was still crying just as strong as she was when she started.

I sighed, "Get Troy," I whispered to Eric while looking down at my daughter who was so upset. He walked out of the room. It didn't take long for Troy to come rushing in.

Troy's Pov:

Running into the room I found Gabriella in an even worse state then last night. Not only was she shaking with fear, but she was taking deep breaths trying to catch her breath from crying so much. I kneeled in front of Ms. Montez who was holding Gabriella. I moved a piece of hair out of her eyes as she stiffened.

"Hey Cutie," I made myself visible to her as she turned still crying and held out her arms to me. Standing up I took the girl from Maria. She immediately calmed down when I put her into my arms. I could tell that Maria was upset by this. Not being able to calm down your own daughter must feel terrible. Gabriella stopped crying taking deep shaky breaths now. I wiped her tears as I brought her downstairs with me. Downstairs was pitch black, but it was better this way. Maybe she would be able to fall asleep faster. I found the pull out bed by bumping into it. It didn't hurt though. I laid us both down and pulled the blanket over us. As soon as I heard her even breaths I knew she was asleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered and kissed her temple. Closing my eyes I too fell into a well deserved sleep.

**Well please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Maria's Pov:**

While getting ready for work my mind kept drifting to last night. My own daughter didn't feel safe with me. To tell you the truth, it broke my heart. She would rather have Troy more than me. I was haunted by my daughters crying face while she was in my arms but when she was in Troy's arms she stopped. I sighed as I made my way down to the basement.

The sad expression was wiped off my face quickly when I saw my Gabriella curled up beside Troy. Her face didn't show that she was scared at all. Trying not to wake her, I walked softly over to the bed. Leaning down I kissed her forehead and whispered I loved her.

I made my way back up stairs to I found Eric sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. What are you going to do today?" I asked while giving him a quick kiss. "Alright, I think I'll try and talk to Gabriella. Get to know her a little better. Maybe even take a walk with her," he answered. I nodded as I left hoping that Gabriella will be ok.

**Troy's Pov:**

When the front door closed I was woken up. As I smiled while looking down at Gabi, I pulled the covers off. It was getting late so I decided to wake her.

"Gabs, baby time to get up," I said softly as she stirred. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up at me I kissed her softly on the lips. As Gabriella sat up I pulled her into my lap.

"Listen you and I need to have a serious talk," She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"What you did last night with your mom was unacceptable. You really hurt her feelings," I spoke softly as she laid her head on my chest. "I didn't mean to. Eric was in the room and was scaring me." Her big brown eyes were now closed.

"He is not going to hurt you. All he wants to do is get to know you, but you have to let him in," I told her as she whimpered while slowly nodding her head.

I stood up and carried her up the stairs and into the kitchen. We were met by Eric who was washing a mug out. Gabriella clung to me tighter as I made my way further into the kitchen. As I set Gabriella down so she was sitting on top of the counter next to Eric she reached for me. Grabbing her hands I held them in my own. Eric turned to us once he finished drying the mug out.

"Good morning Gabriella, Troy. What do you say you and I go to the mall? I'm sure you love to shop. Everything's on me," I thought this was a very nice gesture and a good way for Brie to get to know Eric. When I looked at Gabriella I saw her shifting uncomfortably.

"Brie, why don't you go shopping today? I'm sure you two will have fun," she shook her head and held onto me.

"Would you feel better if Troy came with us?" he offered as she shook her head yes. I saw Eric smile as she agreed to go with him.

After we got ready and arrived at the mall we started to shop. I could tell Gabriella was watching Eric intently as she was looking around for clothes. Usually she had handfuls of clothes, but today she didn't. She only carried two or three things. Her eyes kept drifting towards Eric who was sitting down reading the newspaper waiting for her to be finished. With only 4 items she went into the dressing room. Deciding that she only liked two of them she walked over to the cash register. While we were waiting online Eric came over to us.

"Here I'll take those. Why don't you two go sit down and when I'm done we will go get something to drink," I gave him a thank you while walking over to the chairs to sit down with Brie. It wasn't long before I saw him walk over to us and handed Gabi her bag.

"Thank you," she said quietly while looking him in the eye. "Anytime," he replied while smiling. We stopped off at a smoothie place before leaving the mall.

Getting into the car we started off back home. "Your mother is probably home," Eric said while we entered the house. Going into the house we found Maria sitting on the couch. Gabriella put her bags by the stairs and went over to the couch. As she lay down, she rested her head in her mothers lap.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I had to admit I felt bad for how I treated my mother yesterday. Troy was right; there is no excuse for it. I closed my eyes as I felt my mom play with my hair. She always used to do this when I was little. "Did you have fun Mija?" I head her ask me as I nodded. "Eric bought me some nice things Mami," I answered her trying not to fall asleep. "Are you hungry for dinner?" I shook my head. That smoothie really filled me up.

"Troy will you be staying tonight?" I heard my mom's voice as I opened my eyes. "No I'm not. My parents are expecting me home." He came over to me when I sat up. I didn't want him to go. I needed him. He gave me a quick cuddle and kiss on the forehead. "What if I get scared tonight?" I whispered to him. Tears were forming in my eyes while I was waiting for his answer. "Then you have your mom and Eric. I'm only a phone call away. Ten feet from your house if that's easier," he attempted to get me to laugh, but I didn't want him to leave. "Please don't leave," I asked as I clung to him.

To tell you the truth, I was scared to be alone here. Even if my mom was here is still didn't feel safe. Starting to cry my mom unhooked my arms from around my neck. I fought to get to him, but he was making his way out the door. I tried kicking to get out of my mothers grasp, but Eric came over and held me down too. Why was Troy doing this to me? By this time, I was hysterically crying. I only needed one thing, and that was Troy.

"Gabriella calm down. He will be back tomorrow morning," it was hard to hear my mom over my crying. "Troy," I yelled through my crying. "You are going to make yourself sick if you keep crying like that," Eric tried to get me to stop. He doesn't have any authority over me to say that, like I'm ever going to listen to him.

"I know your upset mija. Please why don't you get ready for bed? Calm yourself down and when you're down we will be up to say goodnight," my mother said to me as I got up from the couch.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH AND YOU PROBABLY WON'T. SO DON'T SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL OR THAT I'M UPSET. HAVE YOU EVER GOTTON RAPED, OR BEEN CLOSE TO IT AGAIN TWICE?" I yelled at both of them as I stormed upstairs. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Once I got to my room I slammed the door as hard as I could. Going into my closet I pulled out a duffel bag and stuffed what ever clothes I could fit into it. Remembering to grab my cell I realized I didn't pack my charger. I quickly packed it and opened my balcony doors. Throwing my bag over the railing I climbed down after it being careful not to slip. I started to walk away from my house not knowing where I was headed.

**Maria's Pov:**

I went upstairs to check on Gabi. Not hearing from her after her little outburst got me worried. She was right. I didn't know how it felt, but I'm trying to understand. When I got to her door I tried the handle. It was locked. It is very unusual for her to lock her door. As quickly as I could I grabbed the spare key from the closet and opened her door.

"Eric!" I yelled. She was no where to be found. Her room was empty, her clothes were gone. Hell, even her stuffed animal was gone. Eric came rushing in. Looking over to see her balcony doors open I ran over to them with Eric following me. "She's no where to be seen," I heard him say. I started to cry. What do I do? This has never happened before.

"Do you think she went over to Troy's?" Eric said. I thought about it for a minute and grabbed the phone. Pulling myself together I dialed his cell number. It rang three times before he picked up.

**Troy's Pov:**

"Hello?" I tried not sounding half asleep when I answered.

"Troy?" the scared voice of Maria filled my ears.

"Ms. Montez what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Hearing her voice I began to panic. What could be wrong? Maybe Gabriella had another nightmare, but why would she be crying.

"Please tell me Gabriella's with you," she let out another sob as my heart sped up.

"No she's not. What happened? I'm coming over," I hung up the phone before she could answer. Racing outside I walked right into the Montez's house and up the stairs. Walking into Gabriella's room I found it empty. Only Maria and Eric stood.

"I came up here to check on here and found her no where. Her balcony door was left open and her suitcase is gone. She ran away," Ms. Montez broke down crying being comforted by Eric.

"I'm going out to look for her. You stay here just incase she comes back," I told them and dashed outside to get in my car. This would be faster than walking.

I didn't want to go to fast in fear that I would miss her. A thousand questions kept going through my mind. Why did she leave? Did something happen? Most important, was she ok?

**Gabriella's Pov:**

I have been walking for over an hour and am completely tired. My mom probably still hasn't realized I'm missing. She's probably with her new boyfriend. I hate him. He thinks he can just waltz in and take over my mom. No one cares about me. If Troy cared about me he wouldn't have left me alone with the lovebirds.

Meanwhile I am completely lost. I tried going back but that only caused me to be more lost than when I started. Starting to get really scared, I was debating whether to call someone. Even if I did I would know where I was to tell them to come get me. I'm so far from my house I don't think I will ever make it back. Not that anyone would care.

As tears filled my eyes once again I came to a sign. Even with my eyes full of tears that were threatening to fall I could make out that it said, 'You Are Now Leaving Albuquerque." Just great, I'm probably about 2 hours away from my house. Well, by foot anyway. I might as well keep going.

While I was walking a car was slowly following me. I tried to pick up the pace and so did he. I didn't try to run. I was too tired. This was getting me completely freaked out. As I was running he parked the car on the side of the road and got out. Looking back I saw it was a man. Just my luck right?

"Gabriella," I stopped once I heard Troy's voice. How did he find me? I don't want to go with him he will probably just bring me back to my mom's house. He came over to me and pulled me into the biggest hug of my life almost strangling me in the process.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Don't you know you almost gave me a heart attack? Something could have happened to you. What were you thinking?" he wasn't yelling, but he was talking in a very stern way.

"I'm sorry I just thought I wasn't important to you. You left me. I thought you didn't care," I looked down. He grabbed my shoulders making me look up at him.

"Don't ever think for one second I don't care. You are the most important person in my life. I love you to death," I collapsed in his strong chest. My body was so drained.

"I love you too, but please don't make me go back there. I just feel like being with you right now," I asked him while snuggling into his embrace further.

"Well I'm not going to make you go back tonight, but tomorrow we are going back. I will get us a hotel and we will spend the night. Once we get there I'm going to call your mom so she can stop worrying. It is too late to drive all the way back home anyway," I was so relieved when I heard him say this. He took my small hand in his and we walked back to the car. All I need was him. All I ever need is him. Just him for right now. He understood.

**Sorry if you don't like it. I literally was working for three days on this. I finally finished it with everyone's suggestions, so thanks. Please tell me what you want in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Gabi's Pov:**

While walking back to the car we both were silent. Not one word was spoken, and you know what? No words were needed.

When we approached the car, Troy opened the door for me. I slid into his car tucking my feet under my body as I rested my body back into the seat. Making sure I was in, he closed my door, walking around the car and got into the drivers side. Before turning the key he put my suitcase in the back. He saw my stuffed bear poking out of the bag and smiled. He had gotten that for me about 3 years ago. Since then I couldn't go anywhere without it.

"There is a pretty nice hotel that's only 5 minutes away," I heard him say as I nodded. He pulled back onto the road while I was watching, making sure he wasn't going to take me back home.

**Troy's Pov:**

As we drove I kept looking at Gabriella making sure she was ok. Glad to have found her, I couldn't believe she walked this far in such a short amount of time. How could she have thought I don't care about her? She is my world. I sighed when I saw the hotel sign. It was blinking red and white so it was pretty hard to miss it. Pulling into the parking spot I got out of the car and linked hands with Gabi. Walking up to the main desk I asked the man for one room. It didn't take long for us to get a room. He pointed us in the right direction and we started off. We were on the second floor, room 114 so we had to take the elevator.

"Do you want to call home?" I asked her. Much to my disappointment she shook her head. "I don't want to talk to them. I half-heartedly nodded as we made our way into the room. "Don't go to sleep yet. I'm going to call your mom and then we're talking," I had to make sure she wasn't going to run away again if I left her. Dialing the Montez's house, I heard Maria pick up with a frantic voice?

"Gabriella?" her voice was loud and anxious. I should have called her as soon as I found her. There was no reason to make her more worried then she was.

"No it's Troy, but I have her and she is safe," I assured the scared woman. I heard her give a sigh of relief. While I was still on the phone she whispered to Eric that she's ok. I could hear him say he was glad.

"Oh thank god. Are you coming home soon," biting my lip I was nervous as to how she would react to her not coming home.

"It's too late to come home, so we are at a hotel and we'll be home first thing in the morning," she was silent for a minute. Her voice then came through the phone softly.

"Thanks Troy. Keep her safe like you always do. And please, give her a kiss for me," I smiled and agreed.

Hanging up the phone I found Gabriella lying in bed with her eyes closed. Walking over to the bed I laid down next to her so our bodied were facing each other. "I thought I told you not to go to sleep," I whispered. A smirk appeared on her face, and her big beautiful brown eyes opened. "Just resting, sooo what do we need to talk about?" She acted as if nothing happened. As if a half an hour ago she was safe in her bed and I wasn't out looking for her.

"Baby girl what happened? Don't give me no one cares about you, you know that's not true," I rubbed the back of my hand over her smooth cheek. She closed her eyes while leaning into it.

Pulling my hand away and resting it on her hip she opened her eyes again. "I was scared," she looked down and to play with the hem on my shirt. "Scared of what?" I moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Scared of Eric, you not getting to me in time if I need help. I'm scared to let people in," She spoke almost in a whisper.

We were finally getting somewhere. "Hun, he isn't going to hurt you. Running away isn't going to solve anything. You and Eric should sit down and just talk it out," She nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry for running away and scaring you," She told me as I pulled further into my chest. Our legs were weaved into each others. Telling her it not to worry about it I kissed her on her forehead. We fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

That night I actually got a full night sleep. To tell you the truth I was actually scared about today. Deep down I knew she would break down again and I would hate to see that happen. We both got out of bed at a reasonable hour.

After grabbing a shower and getting dressed, we both walked out of the hotel room making sure we locked the door.

The closer we got to leaving the quieter she became. "Do I really have to go back?" I heard her speak up while we were in the elevator. As we got out I thanked the man at the desk and gave the keys back. "I know you don't want to babe, but you have to. Nothing is going to happen. I promise," I told her as I shut her car door. She pouting as I started the engine and began driving.

**Gabi's Pov:**

It didn't take long at all till we got to my house. Not moving a muscle I didn't unbuckle myself. I froze. Before I knew it I was unbuckled by Troy and led up to the door. Trying to turn back I was only caught by Troy. "What did I say about running away?" I asked her. "Don't do it because you freak out," I laughed at her interpretation of what I told her.

We entered the house and I was immediately pulled into a hug by my mother. She started saying things like what would I do without you and I missed you so much. I was only gone for a day and I think she would be happy to be alone with Eric. Although I didn't say this to her face I almost did.

When I pulled away Eric had his arms open towards me symbolizing that he wanted to give me a hug. He wasn't serious, was he? Does he think he's my father? This made me mad. I backed up into Troy's arms. When I did this, Eric put his arms back at his sides.

**Troy's Pov:**

"It's ok Ella. Why don't you two go talk in the kitchen. I'll be right out here in the living room talking to your mom," I told her as she looked up at me and nodded slowly. I could tell she was scared, but I think she knew I wouldn't let anything happen.

As I sat down with her mom we started to discuss a very important topic.

"Troy, we both know that we can't let what happened yesterday happen again," she spoke softly almost as if she didn't want Gabi to hear. I nodded as she continued. I could tell something big was coming up by the way she spoke.

"What would you say if I asked you to live with us for a couple of months," I was in shock. I wasn't expecting this at all. For a minute I was speechless. "I'd have to talk to my parents," I told her. It was true. I don't think they would go for something as big as this. "I already talked to them and they said that they couldn't agree more. Only on one condition though. Sometimes you two will spend the night over their house," I couldn't contain my excitement. After I got up and hugged her I went over to the kitchen. Standing outside I could hear their conversation. Not wanting to make myself seen I stood so they couldn't see my, but I could still hear what was going on.

"Gabriella, why won't you talk to me?" his voice was low and quiet as he stared into Gabi's eyes. I saw her shrug her shoulders. "You scare me. I don't want what happened to me to happen again. I'm not strong enough," she wiped her tears away as I stood there wishing I could go in there and give her a hug.

He started talking again, "I'm sorry that I made you feel scared of me. I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you. Let's make a deal. If you feel threatened by me in anyway, then I give you permission to slap me," I saw her laugh through her tears. She had nothing to worry about. "Deal," she said.

They both started to get up from the table as I walked in. Putting my arms around her I twirled her around giving her a kiss. Her laugh filled my ears as I broke out in the biggest smile. "Brie, how would you like it if I lived here for a couple of months?" she wrapped her arms around my neck. "That would be the greatest thing in the world," she laid her head on my shoulder while we swayed back and forth.

"Even though I'm going to be staying here, there are some rules," she started to pout as I said this. "Way to take the fun out of everything." I laughed at her comment. "If I'm going to stay then you can't just go to me. Go to your mom or Eric some of the time. If you're having a bad dream, let your mom and Eric help some of the time. Don't get me wrong I'll always be there for you, but you have to start letting them in," she continued to pout as I finished my rules. "But I only want you to put me back to sleep after I have a bad dream," This made my heart melt. I shook my head 'no' while she looked defeated.

Just as we finished hugging Ms. Montez came into the room. "Troy, you're going to need some clothes and such. Why don't you go home get you need while the rest Gabi, Eric and I take a walk. By the time you're done we will be back home," I agreed with her while looking down at a frantic Gabi. "Hey, remember what we talked about?" I whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I rubbed her back.

We all walked out the door while I started off to my house. Looking back I saw the three of them walking. Gabriella was on the end next to Eric. Smiling, I began to think that they looked like the perfect family. I saw Eric put his arm around her and link his other hand with Maria. Gabriella didn't even flinch at his touch. Everything is going to be ok from here on. I just knew it.

**I didn't like this chapter to tell you the truth. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!**


	19. Chapter 19

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

When I got back to the house I realized that Ms. Montez was right. They were back at the house before I was done packing. Walking into the house I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

As I walked in the room I saw Gabi and Eric sitting across from each other at the table. They were playing poker while Ms. Montez was laughing at how bad Gabi's "Poker" face was. Gabriella was the one girl who could never keep a straight face while playing this game. Looking over at the scores, I noticed that she was losing by quite a bit. Whenever Brie and I played I always tried to go easy on her, but it didn't look like Eric was having any mercy on her.

Walking over to Maria, Gabi noticed me. She immediately dropped her cards down and got up from the table. Throwing her arms around me she leaped in my arms. Kissing her cheek I returned the hug.

"You're either bad at poker or you let me win," she whispered in my ear. I smiled while replying, "Well I can't be good at everything, now can I?" Even though it wasn't true I didn't want her to give up on playing against me. We had way too much fun, plus she's getting a lot better from when we started. I released her from my arms as she went back to Eric saying that she gave up.

"Well I have to start dinner. Why don't you three go watch a movie, until it's ready," I head Ms. Montez say as we all said 'ok' and walked to the living room. Sitting down on the couch Gabi came and sat next to me. Eric put the movie 'Music and Lyrics in the DVD player and sat on the other end of the couch next to Gabi.

I was really proud of all the progress she was making. I few days ago she wouldn't even so much as look in his direction. I was engrossed into the movie as it started to play. This was one of my favorite movies. With Gabriella snuggling into my side I placed the big blanket over the three of us and put my feet on the coffee table.

Five minutes before the movie ended I felt more weight than I did before on my shoulder. Looking down I saw Brie fast asleep griping onto the part of the blanket that was covering her. I had to admit, she looked adorable. Her face was so innocent and soft looking. I didn't realize that the credits were rolling by. I was too concerned with looking at the goddess laying on me.

Maria came into the room a few minutes after Eric turned the TV off alerting us that dinner was ready. Just as I was about to wake Brie she started tossing and turning. Telling Eric to go ahead I began waking her. "Brie, it's ok I'm here," rubbing her back she woke up. She looked around the room almost as if she was confused by her surroundings. When her eyes landed on me, she took to my arms. I was a bit surprised by her actions. Standing up, I tried to put her down. It only resulted in her wrapping her legs around my waist while whimpering. She buried her head in the crook of my neck as I wondered what was wrong with the scared girl I loved so much.

Still carrying her, I walked into the kitchen. Confused faces were shown on the faces of both Maria and Eric. I mouthed I didn't know to them as I attempted to seat her in one of the kitchen chairs. She clung to me tighter while once again letting out whimpers. I couldn't see her face since it was buried into my neck. In fact, no one could.

Pulling out my chair, I sat down with Gabi still wrapped around me. Her back was facing away from everyone else at the table. Maybe all she needed was a bit of comfort right now. Beginning to eat I noticed an unfamiliar feeling on my right side by my stomach. Thinking that maybe it was something I ate I shook it off and ignored it.

After we finished dinner I stood up with Gabi. Pain shot through my side a bit more intense than before. Maybe I pulled a muscle. I pointed to the stairs to show Maria where I was going. As we got to the room I sat on the bed with her still in my lap.

"Alright, what happened babe," I whispered in her ear as she shifted. "I had a dream," I almost didn't hear her since she was barely whispering. "Yeah? And what happened in this dream?" I asked as she moved her head out of the crook of my neck so it was lying on my shoulder. "Something happened to you and you left me here," this shattered my heart. "Brie I'm not going to leave you," I soothed all her fears she had. It wasn't before long until she was fast asleep in my arms. I tucked her into bed before I left the room.

My side was hurting more and more with each passing minute. I put my hand on it and pressed trying to reduce the pain. This only made it worse. I went over to the couch where Maria and Eric were. "She just had a bad dream," I said while wincing as I sat down. This didn't get past either of the adults.

"Troy, are you ok?" Maria rushed to my side. The pain was so intense I couldn't bear it. "No, Ugh, I have this pain in my right side," Bending over I tried to get rid of it.

**Eric's Pov:**

As soon as I heard Troy say that I grabbed to phone and called an ambulance. Within 5 minutes I heard siren and got up to open the door for the EMT's. They brought a stretcher in and stabilized Troy on it. In the mean time, Maria was on the phone with the Bolton's, telling them to come over immediately

**Maria's Pov:**

It wasn't before long until they asked who wanted to ride with Troy. Mr. Bolton stepped forward saying that he would. He soon left to go onto the ambulance to take Troy to the hospital.

After telling Eric to start the car and grab a couple of Troy's clothes, Starla and I went upstairs to wake Gabi up. She had only just fallen asleep 30 minutes ago so she probably wasn't going to want to get up. "Gabi, hunny, wake up," she responded by rolling over and burying her head under to pillows. "Gabriella, I need you to get up for me,"

**Gabriella's Pov:**

This made me shoot up in bed almost instantly. Why would Mrs. Bolton be here especially in my bedroom? I had a puzzling look on my face as both my mom and Mrs. Bolton sat on the edge of my bed. "Gabi, Troy was taken to the hospital. He didn't feel to well, but I'm sure he's going to be fine. Don't worry," hearing my mother say this made me start to cry. I got off of my bed not caring what I was wearing and dashed out of the room with my mom and Starla.

He had to be ok. He just had to be. I kept saying 'go faster' as we were in the car, but the police were everywhere. It took us 20 minutes before we got there. I practically jumped out of the car along with everyone else and rushed into the hospital. I heard Starla speak up to the receptionist. "Troy Bolton's room please." She gave a snotty look at her before speaking up, "Sorry no visitors right now. You can take your seat and wait with the rest of the people here."

We all sighed as we looked around the room. Tears were still streaming down my face. I looked at my mom and Mrs. Bolton who looked like they were nervous wrecks too. Just as we sat down Mr. Bolton came through the doors and rushed over too us. We bombarded him with questions as he came closer. "Troy was diagnosed with appendicitis. Right now they are taking him into surgery, but he will most likely make a full recovery."

I was relieved yet scared to hear this. What does he mean most likely? Does this mean he has a chance of not making it? What will happen if he doesn't? Millions of questions were running though my mind. I hugged Troy's oversized sweatshirt closer around my body. It still held his smell which comforted me a little.

Knowing that it was going to be a while before Troy got out; I made myself as comfortable as I could get on the chair. I didn't dare close my eyes. What if I fell asleep and something happened to him? My nerves were racing as I tried to relax telling myself that everything would be ok.

We waited for what seemed like hours. Why was it taking so long? I looked over at the adults to see them resting on their loved one. Looking over at the clock stationed on the wall it read 3am.

Finally a doctor came out. "Troy Bolton?" I heard her ask as the 5 of us jumped out of our seats and made our way over to her. Scared of what she might say I gripped my mom's hand for comfort. "How is he?" Mr. Bolton asked. "He's doing well. He is asleep right now, but he will wake up any minute. You can go see him now if you like. Room 12 on your left." I was relieved when I heard this. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

When we came to his door, Mr. Bolton opened it as quietly as he could. We sat in the seats next to his bead waiting for him to wake up. He looked to same to me only a little bit paler.

This made me start to tear again. Troy was in pain and I wasn't there to comfort him, yet when I'm in need of help he is the first one to jump out of his seat. Even if it's midnight, he's there. I wasn't there for him when he needed someone and that hurt more than anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Troy shifting. He was beginning to wake up. While the adults were around his bed I sat in the chair. I was disgusted with myself. From my chair I could see his eyes open showing his cobalt blue eyes that I loved so much.

Everyone was kissing his head and hugging him making sure to be careful. "Gab?" My head flew up when I heard his raspy voice. "Don't worry, she's here son. Do you want us to leave you two alone for a little," Mr. Bolton said as I saw Troy nodded. After watching them leave the room I turned my attention back to the blue eyed boy. Using his finger he motioned me to come over there. Getting up from my seat, I did as I was told.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been" I said quietly while he shook his head.

"No one knew this was going to happen, don't blame yourself beautiful," even though he was sitting in a hospital bed after just getting out of surgery he was still the charmer.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," I wiped one tear from my eyes that was threatening to fall. "I'm still here aren't I? Smiling, I leaned down. We shared a gentle kiss. Like everything always is, sealed with a kiss.

**Well I had fun writing this chapter, so tell me what you think. Suggestions for next chapter please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice**

**Troy's Pov:**

As we talked for another hour I could see her starting to fade. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Little makeup on, not that she needed any. I looked at her attire and noticed that she had been in my drawers again. My old oversized wildcat sweatshirt and matching oversized sweats hung off of her small body.

"Babe, you look exhausted. Come lay down on my bed with me." I told her while patting in the spot of the bed next to me. "I don't want to hurt you," she spoke softly while shaking her head. I wouldn't blame her. There were wires every where, however I didn't want her to fall asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

I kept persisting as she kept protesting. She was curled up in a tiny chair, but since she was petite, she fit into it perfectly. I wished that I could get up and bring her over to the bed, but they said I couldn't walk yet.

Before she fell asleep I told her I loved her, which of course she said back. It was almost as if the adults were waiting outside the door because as soon as Brie fell asleep they came in again. Sitting down they found there wasn't enough chairs. Eric looked around for a place to sit, but didn't find any. I saw his eyes travel over to Gabi. Walking over to her he picked up her sleeping form and placed her in his lap against his chest. His arms wrapped around her.

This made me very uncomfortable and for the first time he gave off a very bad vibe. My father must have seen my eyes wander because he got up from his spot and walked over towards me. He told me that he would see me first thing in the morning and motioning for my mom to get up.

"Here why don't Starla and I take Gabi off your hands for the night?" I couldn't have been happier once I heard my father say that. "Oh nonsense you don't have to. I think she will be more comfortable at home with us anyway." At this point I wanted to slap Eric for saying that. He had no right to speak up. It wasn't his daughter. Luckily Ms. Montez budded in, "I think one night away will do her some good. We will meet back here tomorrow." At least she had some sense.

I saw Mrs. Montez give her daughter a kiss on her forehead before my dad took her out of Eric's arms. For a minute it looked like he would not let go of her. I saw him give a little glare at my dad while he was turned around, but I thought nothing of it.

My dad bent down so I was able to kiss Gabriella on the cheek. It wasn't before long that everyone was out of my room. Though I was still thinking about how weird Eric was acting I didn't let it get to me. Maybe he was just acting like a protective father. Closing my eyes I drifted into a light sleep.

**Coach's Pov:**

Walking out of the hospital I could feel Eric's eyes on me. This was part of the reason I offered to take Gabi for the night. Something seemed off about him and I know Troy noticed this too. Plus I was uncomfortable with her staying by herself there even though her mom would be there. Since we all came in Maria's car we had to go home the same way.

To tell you the truth I really didn't want to be in the same car as him. I tried sliding into the car so that Gabriella was by the window and didn't have to be between anyone. Catching me off guard, Eric came in the other way making it so Gabriella was in the middle. Putting my arm around her, I leaned her against me. She must have been really tired because she was out like a light.

During the ride she started shifting and whimpering in her seat. While she was doing this I glanced at Eric who was also moving his body to face the window. I saw a slight smirk on his face. Leaning forward I didn't see anything that would be bother Gabi. Both Eric's hands were at his sides. Maybe it was just the beginning of a nightmare.

Pulling into the drive way I got out as soon as possible. When I placed Gabriella securely in my arms I put my hand around to make sure she didn't fall. Saying goodnight, my wife and I walked over to our house. Feeling my son's girlfriend shake I rubbed my hand up and down her back to try and keep her warm. She immediately woke up and tears started to form in her eyes. Not knowing what could be wrong I sat her down on the living room chair once we got inside.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" I asked her. "My back hurts," she whimpered as a tear slipped down her cheek. Lifting up the back of her shirt I turned pale. There were 3 long deep scratches on her back. "Starla come in here now." I yelled to my wife.

As she came into the room I showed her the scratches and she gasped. "Gabriella sweetie, did you have these scratches before?" Starla asked as Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't have them while I was in the hospital." She wiped her tears as my wife retrieved a warm wash cloth to hold on the scratches.

It had to be done between the time we got out of the hospital to the time we came home. My mind drifted back to the car. I remembered her become restless as did Eric. I also remember a smirk on his face. How could he? Wait let me rephrase that. How DARE he? This poor girl keeps getting hurt while she has done nothing to anyone else. She winced as the wash cloth was placed on her back. I didn't want to tell her who did it. She would never go back in that house. I'm sure she would feel a lot better if Troy told her.

I told her she could go upstairs to Troy's room to sleep. She slowly went upstairs. Once I heard the door close I went into the kitchen where I was met with my wife. "How are we going to explain this to Maria," I asked her. "I don't know, but she has a right to know." She replied while I nodded. Grabbing the phone out of the holder I dialed the familiar number of my neighbor next door.

"Hello?" Mrs. Montez picked up the phone. I took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Hi Maria, it's David," I could tell she was confused with why I called because there was a long pause.

"Maria, I think Eric is deliberately hurting Gabriella. She has some pretty deep scratches on her back that weren't there when she was in the hospital." I could hear Eric in the background saying he was going up to bed.

"Oh he wouldn't do that. I'm sure she just got hurt from playing or has a mark from sleeping on the chair. You know teenagers, always doing crazy things." I was deeply hurt by her response. How could her own mother not believe her? I said as little as I could before hanging up and slamming the phone back in the charger.

"What happened?" the voice of my wife calmed me down a little. "She doesn't believe me. She believes the guy that she has barely known for a month over her own daughter." I shook my head and walked out of the room. Going upstairs, I peaked in on Gabi who I found to be sleeping on top of the bed. I went into her room further and pulled the comforter over her body. Walking out of Troy's room I was met with my wife who was headed in the same direction as me. We both got in our pajamas and went to sleep.

At about 6:30 my alarm woke me up. Before getting out of bed I woke my wife, and then went to go take a shower. I wanted to make sure we got there an hour earlier before Maria and Eric so we could tell Troy. After I got dressed I checked in with Starla who was already dressed and ready to go.

Walking into Troy's room I woke Gabriella and told her to take a pair of Troy's clothes. She nodded and got out of bed. Going downstairs I started the car. Pausing, I realized that Gabriella didn't have any nightmares. I'm sure Troy will be happy to know this. I only waited 10 minutes before the girls came out of the house. I told them we would get breakfast at the hospital since I didn't want to risk being late. We started off to the hospital to see Troy. The whole ride the car was silent. Maybe it was because it was still early. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was only 7.

Upon arrival we got out of the car and went in. Telling Starla that I would come get them when I was ready I started off in the direction of Troy's room. In my mind I was running through how I was going to tell him. For some reason nothing came out like I had wanted. As I entered the room I saw that Troy was already awake.

"Hey Troy, we need to talk," While I said this Troy's face went from a smile to a frown.

**Troy's Pov:**

"What's going on dad?" I didn't like the way my dad started that sentence.

"Last night Gabriella came to our house with scratches on her back. When I asked her about them she said that she didn't have them before she fell asleep." He went on to tell me about the car ride. By the end of his story I was sick to my stomach. Not again. My poor Ella. How could her mom not believe my dad when he told her? I told him that I wanted to see her.

It only took about 5 minutes before Gabriella came into my room. God she looked so beautiful. "Hey gorgeous!" she smiled and gave me a hug. I was glad that she was less scared of the monitors. "I missed you." She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you more. What happened to your back babe?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't feel it when it happened." She told me as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know how to say this, but if I tell you I don't want you to be afraid ok?" she hesitated before nodding her head in a 'yes' form. "Hun, while you were in the car, Eric did this." At first it looked like she was going to cry. She just sat there not saying anything, but then she spoke a minute later. "So this is what I get for trusting people?" She finally decided to let her guard down only to have it backfire in her face. There were no words only to reassure her that I would do everything and anything in my power to keep her safe. But I'm only human and humans aren't perfect.

**Tell me what you think and Review. Suggestions for next chapter are still welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

While Gabi and I were finishing up our conversation my parents came into the room. "Gabriella, your mom and Eric are on their way over here." As soon as my dad said this I turned to look at Gabi. Her face was pale and stricken with worry. "Please don't let him hurt me again." She gripped my hand for support trying not to cry in the process. "We are going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." My mom attempted to calm her down which made her a little less frantic.

Hearing a knock on the door I looked to see it open. Maria and Eric were entering and of course his nice act was put on. "Good morning! How are you feeling Troy?" Eric showed a toothy smile while I glared at him. "I would be a lot better if you would get out of my room." I didn't care that I was acting like this in front of my parents. He hurt the person I adored and I couldn't just let him get away like that.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong." His innocent act was so see through. I saw Ms. Montez give a questioning look towards me, but I chose to ignore it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gabriella on a chair shaking with fear. Immediately my attention turned from Eric to Brie.

Holding out my arm she got up from the chair and came over to me. I helped her onto bed and settled her into my side where there weren't any wires. Burying her face into my side her shaking began to stop. I ran my hand up and down her back being careful of the scratches.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong. You know damn well you did. Dad, can I talk to Eric alone please." He nodded his head and told me to calm down. He started walking over to Gabriella to take her out of the room. "She's fine here." I told him as he turned around to go out of the room. Mrs. Montez followed my mom and dad without saying a word, hell she didn't even greet her own daughter. What kind of a parent doesn't greet her daughter after not seeing her?

Once they went out of the room I turned to Eric. "If you ever so much as blink in her direction I can and will make sure your buried so far in the ground that the earths core will incinerate your sorry ass." (a/n not my quote.) He had this weird smile on his face.

To tell you the truth he was giving me the creeps.

"If I do recall, I told her if she feels uncomfortable with anything I do than I gave her permission to slap me. I obviously have done nothing wrong because I didn't receive a slap." I was about ready to jump off of this bed and kill him. How dare he. "You obviously don't know her that well because if you did, you would know that she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a person. And she was asleep when it happened." He has got to be kidding me. I looked down to check on Gabriella when I felt her shake. I should have let my dad take her out of the room. She was scared and I was causing it. I whispered in her ear while stroking her back, "Baby I'm sorry, I won't yell anymore. It's just me, don't be afraid." Nothing felt worse than making her scared of me.

"Well you still don't have any proof other than a little scratch, which her idiot mother thinks she got from a chair." He laughed in a creepy way before making his way over to Gabi. Now he thinks he is going to touch her? I moved my hand down to Gabi's lower back where her scratches were. Covering them I didn't want him to hurt them any more than they are. He then did something that made me furious. Eric had the nerve to put his hand over mine and started to press down.

Then he started to move his hand in a circular motion. I tried to resist, but he was too strong. "Get off of us you son of a bitch. Gabriella was yelling out and wiggling in pain. "Ahh Troy, make him stop." I could tell she was crying now. I tried yelling for help, but he only put his hand over my mouth. I couldn't even reach my other arm over. There were wires connected to it. One move would pull them off.

What I didn't realize was that the parents were outside the room calling for help. The door was left open so they obviously could hear us. It was only a minute until policemen rushed into the room. They handcuffed Eric and took him away. I was glad that we wouldn't have to deal with Eric anymore.

Ms. Montez came over to her daughter while my parents took a seat next to the bed. "Mija, are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder only to have her shrug it off. "Get away from me." I saw the hurt in Maria's eyes as she backed up. Kissing Gabriella's head I kept saying I was sorry this happened. She just hung onto me as she tried to stop crying.

"Maria, I don't think Gabriella will want to go back to that house." I heard my dad speak up, but I kept my attention on Gabi. She needed me the most right now.

**Coach's Pov:**

"I understand, but what about your house?" I thought about this for a minute. My wife and I have been talking about out options on what to do through out the past week.

"Well, I think she would be better at our house; however I also think she would be more comfortable if she was just with Troy. We could get them a little condo close to us, school, and their friends." I didn't know what she was thinking. I for one thought it was a good idea, and I know my wife did too. We feel it is the best option for right now. Maria paused before she began to speak again.

"I don't know if I feel safe with her alone. Who will protect her if she needs protection?" It was an understandable question. Any parent would worry about their child's safety. "Troy will be there for her. He adores her and is really good with her." We all turned our attention to the young couple on the bed. Gabriella was cuddled up next to Troy. Troy was wiping away her tears while talking quietly to her. He then kissed her forehead and I knew right then and there that Ms. Montez would have nothing to worry about. I saw a faint smile on her face as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed by her daughter.

**Troy's Pov:**

"Would you feel comfortable living with Troy in a condo?" I heard Ms. Montez say. I couldn't believe it. As I felt Gabriella nod her head yes not looking at her mother I turned to my dad.

"You really mean it?" my dad had a smile on his face while nodding his head. "You two are old enough, plus I can trust that you will take care of her and yourself?" He asked me and I nodded with full enthusiasm.

Just as we settled everything, a nurse came into the room. "Alright I'm going to check you and if everything is good, then you're free to go." I was so happy when she said those words. I wanted so badly to get out of this hospital. Feeling her place her hands by my scar she pushed down. She told me to say when it hurt, but I never felt any pain.

Before leaving she unhooked the wires. "Now when you get home I want you to relax for a few days. That means not lifting any heavy things, running, or even walking a lot." I thanked her for all she had done for me and sat up in bed. Gabriella was still lying down, but as soon as she saw me get up, she was right by my side holding onto my hand. Making sure I had everything, Gabi and I followed the adults out.

Once we got home, we all went into my house including Ms. Montez. Being told to rest by my father I nodded showing him that I understood. The parents were discussing which condo to buy in their room. As soon as I saw the adults go upstairs I went into the closet and got out some antibacterial cream.

I brought Gabriella over to the couch making her sit on me lap while she faced forward. Lifting up her shirt I found a red spot where he made me rub. "God Gabs I'm sorry." I truly felt bad. Beginning to rub the cream on the spot she flinched, but it was only due to the coldness.

"It's not your fault. He was holding onto your hand. There was nothing you could have done." Kissing her neck when I was finished I felt her lean into me and turn around. This time, she crashed her lips onto mine kissing me with full force. She slid her hands under my shirt tracing imaginary pictures on my stomach. We were so into it that we didn't hear the noise of our parents coming down the steps.

"Hey, last time I checked this wasn't called relaxing," we both blushed as they took a seat by us. "We found a really nice little condo about a block away. It's not too expensive, so we put up an offer. If we are lucky we might be able to move in tomorrow afternoon." My mom told us as I gave an approving nod. "That sounds great. I'm really excited." I told them. "We are going to be checking in on you from time to time making sure you guys are ok. Also we expect you to come to dinner a few nights a week," I heard Ms. Montez say. That sounded reasonable to me. After all, we are eighteen and still considered teenagers, at least in my parents eyes. "Not a problem." I said.

It was only a few hours after that Ms. Montez went home. We had eaten dinner and it was getting late. Retiring to our bedrooms, we got into our pajamas and onto the bed. "I love you wildcat, and thanks for protecting as best you could," I head her whisper as she placed a gently kiss right below my ear. "I'd do anything for you princess," pulling her close we both fell into a sleep dreaming of our new life ahead of us.

**Sorry it took me longer to update then normally. Please Review and suggest for next chapter, you know the deal ******


	22. Chapter 22

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice**

Just warning you guys, there is a lot of fluff in here of Zanessa. Hope you like it!

**Troy's Pov:**

At 6am my mom decided to come into my room and wake us up. Wait a minute; I don't think that was said right. 6am when I was cuddled up next to my girlfriend my mom decided to barge into my room. I could have easily gotten 4 more hours of sleep. I heard her walk out of the room after fulfilling her unneeded wakeup call. With her yelling from down the stairs I heard we had gotten the condo. This was one good way to start the day.

Much to my disappointment I got out of the warm bed and started to make it. Trying to smooth out the huge bump in my bed I was confused as to why it wouldn't go down. Not fully awake yet I didn't realize that a certain someone decided that she would just go back to sleep under the covers.

Rubbing my eyes I made my way over to the blob under the covers. Shaking my head at her while pulling the sheets down I saw her fast asleep. She actually thought she could get away with no one seeing her? Well she did for a minute, but give me the benefit of the doubt that I had just woken up. Now to only figure out how to get her awake and out of bed without going against the doctors wishes.

"Gabs, very cute, now out of the bed," of course there was no response. Even kissing her didn't work. Wow! This girl loved to sleep. I thought about getting cold water and dumping it on her. Then I realized that not only would she get mad at me, but I would be dealing with a cranky Gabi the whole day and no one wants that.

Saying her name louder I still didn't receive a response, not even a grunt. Bending down to her level I checked to see if she was breathing, which thankfully she was.

"If two aren't out of that bed by now I will drag you out myself," Hearing my mom come up the stairs I laughed. "Oh I can assure you that there is one of us out of this bed, the other one refuses." I stood at the end of the bed with my arms crossed as my mom came into the room. She did have an amused look on her face despite what she said before. I knew that she would never physically drag her out of bed. She only said that to get us scare, which did work when we were younger.

This girl was really asleep. My mom tried to get her out of bed by shaking her only to have Gabriella grunt. At least now we know she is conscious. My mom left the room saying that her work was done and now it was up to me and to do what ever it took, just great. Picking her up out of the bed I placed her on my left side so I didn't hurt anything. My mom said to do what ever it took, right? She tried to get out of my arms and back into the nice warm bed, but there was no way she was going to fall asleep again.

I guess I spoke to soon because she now found a new spot. Almost letting her fall asleep in my arm I quickly thought of a plan. Taking her I threw her over my shoulder so she was dangling upside down. Hearing her whine I grabbed a tighter grip on her legs. "Now what have we learned?" I asked her while she continued to pout. "To wake up the first time," I laughed at her lack of enthusiasm in the answer.

Walking down the stairs I saw tons of boxes that had red writing on them saying Gabriella's clothes. I've seen this girl's room, but never in my life have I ever saw her have that much clothes. Looking closely I saw 4 of them labeled shoes at the bottom. Boy was I in for a rude awakening. How many pairs of shoes can one girl have? I only have like 4 and that's been working well for me.

Once my parents saw me they gave me a glare. "Troy put her down this instant. What did the doctor say about lifting heavy things? You should be relaxing." My dad spoke loud and clear. "Chill dad, she's light, so technically I'm following orders. Plus mom told me what ever it took to get her to wake up."

I didn't know why but my mom started to laugh hysterically. My dad started to burst out into laughter not long after. Giving them questioning looks I saw my dad try and stop to answer me. "Well son, your doing a great job," All I could think about was Gabriella and what mess did she get herself into this time. Going over to the mirror I turned sideways so I could see her face.

There she dangled upside down fast asleep with her hands gripping onto my back pockets. Here's a girl who can fall asleep no matter what conditions. Moving my hands from her legs to her waist I carefully took her off of my shoulder and began waking her. Only a few complaints were heard as she gained consciousness. I set her on the floor so she was standing not taking any chances for her to fall asleep again. She rubbed her eyes and gave me a quick good morning kiss.

"Ok you two go eat breakfast while I pack your things Troy. I don't want you over working yourself. I better not find any thing in your drawers that I shouldn't find," I rolled my eyes at my mom and decided to have some fun of my own. "No, that stuff would be in my closet, second shelf on the left." I heard her pause not knowing if I was serious or not. "Kidding!" I yelled while Gabi tried to cover her laugh.

Hearing my mom give out a sigh of relief we walked into the kitchen. "And what would you like for breakfast today, beautiful?" I tried to put on an accent, but it didn't work. I could see Gabriella's amused face though. "What can you make without burning the house down? You and I both know you can't cook, wildcat." I thought to myself as to what my options were. She was right. I can't cook. That's Zeke's job. "Cereal it is." I answered while getting out two bowls and a box of her favorite cereal. Simple pleasures like having her favorite cereal in the house and eating it instead of mine made her happy.

I loved pleasing her, whatever I was able to do I would. We enjoyed our breakfast while talking about all the things we should do in our new home. As soon as we settled in we would invite the gang over for the first time ever sleeping there. Our plan was to enjoy life, have fun, but be responsible.

We had promised our parents that our grades wouldn't go down, which I'm sure they wouldn't. Even though we didn't live at home we still had to listen to our parents, and if that means we're grounded, and then we would follow the rules despite what other people might do. It isn't right to disrespect our parents after they bought us a nice size condo. Plus, it could be taken away at anytime.

Once we finished eating and cleaned up, we went into the living room. Taking a look around the room I saw that Gabi's boxes full of clothes were no longer there. "Oh good morning, sweetheart. We just finished putting your boxes in the car," We both went over to Maria and greeted her thanking her for her help.

It wasn't long after that my mom too came over to us. "Ok Troy all done up there. Your father is just going to bring the boxes out then we will all drive over there and get things settled." I said thank you while wrapping my arms around the petite brunette next to me swaying her gently from side to side. Burying her face into my chest she too wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I never took holding her in my arms for granted. It was something I loved doing and treasured every moment.

20 minutes later we were all packed and ready to go. I took one more look around the house. Even though it was only my stuff that we were moving, it seemed empty. I was leaving the house that I grew up in. It was the house that I spent my whole life in. Even Gabi spent a good portion of her life here. When we were five we used to chase each other around the living room while our parents shook their heads.

A single tear ran down my cheek. I tried to cover it up, but it was too late, Gabi saw. "Hey, T-bear, don't worry, it's only down the block. You know that you're always welcome here." I smiled at her old nickname for me. She stood on her tip toes and kissed my tear away. Not matter what; we always knew what to say to each other in these kinds of situations. Now that I thought about it some more, she was right. The other house was only a block away. I gave her a tight squeeze before we walked out the door.

Getting out of the car I saw a beautiful condo in front of me. Being dragged from the hand by Gabi I was led into it. It was pretty spacious. There was a kitchen with an island, living room, dining room and full bathroom downstairs. Upstairs, I heard there were two bedrooms each with full baths.

Going upstairs and into the bedroom that Gabi and I were sharing, we almost had a heart attack. Our friends were there waiting for us. The room was fully furnished even with pictures hanging on the wall from when we were little. We were immediately taken in the arms of our friends for a big group hug. I couldn't thank them enough for what they had done for us.

"Alright, so lets get you guys unpacked and settled in," Taylor broke the hug as we all followed her downstairs. Of course I wasn't allowed to move anything so I had to watch. Little did we know, our parents took care of furnishing the rest of the condo. It was now starting to feel like a home.

It only took 3 hours for us to get settled in. The condo was beautiful inside and out. We had everything we would ever need.

Before our parents left, they gave us their words of wisdom. It was the regular we're only a phone call away. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Be careful and we love you. Giving them one last hug in the driveway they got into their cars. We watched them drive down the road waving to them until their car was no longer visible. Putting my hands on Gabi's shoulders I led her into the house where we would make so many memories. Just as many as the last house that I loved so dearly.

**I worked really hard on this chapter, so tell me what you think. I know there is a lot of detail in this one, I am trying a new approach and adding it to be more visible as you read. REVIEW and SUGGESTIONS please! **


	23. Chapter 23

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Ok guys I have something important to tell you. I recently got very sick. Not like cold or flu sick. So I won't be able to update as normally as I do. I can't get another one out by tomorrow since I am having an MRI. **

**Troy's Pov:**

Walking back into the house I was met with 5 faces. Gabriella slipped out of my grasp and immediately started going upstairs with Taylor and Sharpay to catch up with gossip. Watching her walk upstairs I couldn't help but smile. Though she was still shy around everyone, she opened up immensely to them. As she disappeared through the doors, my attention turned to Zeke, Chad, and Ryan.

"Let's get a game going." I heard Chad say. Agreeing to his idea, Ryan followed Chad out back. Saying I would be right out, I quickly made my way upstairs to the room the girls were in. Opening the door I found the three of them sitting on the floor laughing at god knows what. Bending down I wrapped my arms under Gabriella's and around her waist.

She looked up, but since I was above her, she was looking at me upside down. "The guys and I are going out back to play basketball. Come get me if you need me, or if you're done bashing other people and want to watch the game." She giggled as I tickled her stomach lightly. "We don't bash everyone, just the cheerleaders." She said in a 'duh' kind of tone. I laughed at her response.

She wasn't one to talk about other people behind their backs, but every now and then she did. Before I left I gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. I walked downstairs, out to the backyard, and began playing.

**Gabi's Pov: **

"God Gabs you are so lucky to have a guy like that. If only every guy in the world was like that. Zeke isn't as great as Troy." Sharpay finished while putting her hand over her mouth. She was right. Troy is the perfect guy. He is caring, loving, kind, and ...wait did Sharpay just say the words 'Zeke isn't as great as Troy' in the same sentence? I let out the famous Sharpay squeal.

"Whoa wait a minute. Why didn't you tell us you and Zeke were dating?" I now understood why she covered her mouth after she was done speaking. I looked at Taylor to see a huge smile on her face.

"Uh we, we are ju just friends." She looked nervous, even more than that, she sounded nervous. I gave her an unbelieving look. Standing up I motioned to Taylor to stand up to. Judging from my actions I could see Sharpay start to put things together. "Don't you dare Gabs." It was too late for that because Taylor and I started running as fast as we could to the boys.

Running down the stairs I looked back to see that she was just about to grab me. Taylor ran right outside to the boys while I was trying to lose her. She started to slow down so I looked down. And of course, there Sharpay was running in her high heals. Not want to pass up this opportunity; I made a run for it. Looking back just before I passed through the glass doors to go outside I noticed that she had taking off her shoes and was now arm length away. As quickly as I could I got outside and jumped into Troy's arms. Catching him off guard he stepped back while I wrapped my legs around him. I noticed that Zeke had caught Sharpay and she was now trying to get away.

**Troy's Pov: **

"Does someone want to tell us what is going on with you three?" Chad asked. Glancing down at Gabi I saw her stick her tongue out at Sharpay who was giving her a nasty glare. "Sharpay's dating Zeke!" I heard the petite brunette pipe up. We all stared at the two. They both looked nervous and didn't meet anyone's eye.

"Oh yea? Well uh prove it." Gabriella started to laugh. "I think you just did upstairs. Do I need to repeat it for you?" Sharpay ended up giving up. Shaking her head no she continued to pout. I was getting tired of the fighting. These two are best friends.

**Gabi's Pov:**

"Ok that's enough you two. You're acting like 5 year olds. Gabriella say sorry to Sharpay for telling her secret. Sharpay say sorry to Gabriella for chasing her." At this point I just wanted to craw into a little hole. The force in his voice scared me. He never calls me Gabriella, only when he's mad at me. It is either Brie, Ella, Gabi, or Gabs with him.

A single tear ran down my face as I broke free from his arms. Running into the house I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. What did I do other than tell Sharpay's secret? I wanted the old Troy I saw an hour ago. Not this one.

**Troy's Pov:**

Looking around I silently asked my friends what I had done wrong. Gabi all of a sudden jumps out of my arms crying and runs into the house. They all didn't have a clue either. Rushing into the house, I made my way upstairs only to find the bedroom door closed. I sighed as I proceeded to knock. "Babe what happened? Can I come in?" I asked as softly as I could. Not getting an answer from her, I opened the door a little.

She was curled up on the bed in a tiny ball crying. I was still confused as to why she was crying in the first place. Walking over to her, I laid down next to her and ran my finger through her hair. She flinched at my touch and turned her body so she faced the other way. This made my heart break. What did I do to make her so scared of me?

Sitting up I leaned over her so she saw my face. It didn't do much good though, her eyes were closed.

"Shh it's ok it's me. You don't need to be scared." Putting my hand on her arm, she flinched again. I sighed and got up.

"When you are ready to talk, come find me." As I started to walk out the door, she sat up and wiped her tears.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard a tiny scared voice from the bedroom.

Pausing before I turned around I closed my eyes. How could she think I was mad at her? Turning around, I took a seat next to her on the bed. "What would give you that idea?" I asked. She looked down and started to fidget. Suddenly her hands became more interesting than the question. Putting my hands on top of hers she looked up. "You never call me Gabriella, only when you're mad at me." I just barely made out what she said due to her low whisper.

I hadn't really thought about it that calling her that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just a little frustrated that Zeke and Chad beat me in the game. It was wrong of me to take it out of you. Mostly I'm sorry that I scared you when I yelled." I felt horrible for yelling at her.

Because of my stupid actions I had made someone I love scared of me for a while. "It's ok. I shouldn't have told Sharpay's secret. I better go apologize now." Taking her in my arms as we got up we gave each other a quick cuddle. After kissing her cheek, I released her from my arms and followed her downstairs.

Sharpay met her just as she was coming down the stairs. They both shared an 'I'm sorry' before we all took a seat on the floor in the living room. Sharpay took a seat on Zeke's lap while Gabi took a seat on mine. Taylor sat in between Lucas and Chad. I looked around the floor and found sleeping bags laid out. There were also food and drinks on the table.

"So now that we all know your secret how long have you been going out without us knowing?" Chad questioned as he of course grabbed the bowl of popcorn. When there is food on the table it won't be there for long if Chad is around. I looked at Sharpay and Zeke. They were exchanging looks. "A week." Zeke said as they shared a small kiss.

"Oh god please, we don't need another Troyella in our circle of friends. One is enough. If you guys are going to do that please go into another room and take Troyella with you." Blushing at Chad's comment I saw Taylor slap him over the head.

Everyone broke out into laughter as Chad checked for any 'fro damages. That boy seriously takes too much pride in his hair.

Hearing a yawn escape from Gabriella's mouth I looked down to find her snuggling into me. "You tired baby?" I whispered into her ear as she nodded and rubbed her eye. We had a long day today. Getting up at the crack of dawn really takes it out of you.

"Go get your pajamas on," I spoke softly as I took my arms away from her waist. She just sat there not getting up. "I don't want to get up." Shaking my head at her cuteness I set her down on the floor and got up. Reaching back down to her she was more than happy to settle herself back into the warmness of my arms.

Walking up the stairs I looked down at her. "God, what I'd do for you." Placing a gentle kiss on the now sleeping brunette's temple I continued to walk upstairs. It was true. I would do anything and everything for her. No complaints what so ever. I was happy to as long as we were together. This girl in my arms is the best thing that has ever happened to me. No regrets.

**PLEASE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK SO LEAVE IDEAS! Hope you liked the fluff.**


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: So I think I am going to make Gabi pregnant, what do you guys think

**Authors note: So I think I am going to make Gabi pregnant, what do you guys think?**

**-if I do that should I make Gabi's mom disown her and make the Bolton's her legal guardian?**


	25. Chapter 25

Stolen Voice and Lost Innocence

**Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice**

**Troy's Pov:**

After changing both of us into our pajamas we went downstairs to join the rest of our friends. I soon found out that they too had dosed off in their sleeping bags. As quietly and as motionless as I could I laid Gabi down on the sleeping bag next to mine. I made sure that she was warm before I got into mine and pulled her close.

It wasn't long before I fell into a deep slumber, well not too deep because I was woken up by someone kissing me in the early hours of the morning. The sun had just come up. Not knowing if it was all a dream I opened my eyes. Sure enough Brie was the one kissing me. I grabbed her hips and glanced around the room making sure that no one was awake.

"Mm babe what are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping, not that I mind this though." I heard her giggle against my neck. God I love her kisses.

"Well I'm sorry if I woke up and you just looked so irresistible." I crashed my lips onto hers resulting in a sensational kiss.

When we pulled apart she fiddled with the top of my shirt. Her face was expressionless. In a second it went from pure love to pure fear. This made me worry and sit up by hold my body up by my arms. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she looked straight at me.

"What is it cutie?" I spoke softly to make sure no one else woke up.

"I think I'm ready, Troy." My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words. I almost didn't believe her for a second. After all of the horrible encounters with guys is she really ready for this? Her voice showed nervousness and so did her face.

"Baby you don't look 100 percent sure. This is a big step. Are you sure you're ready to take it?" It looked as if she was in deep though. There was still some doubt in her eyes. "I, I just am scared of how much it is going to hurt." By the redness of her face I could tell she was embarrassed. She averted her eyes from mine and looked down. Putting one finer under her chin I moved her head so it was facing me once again. "I will try to make it as painless as I can for you." Her face appeared slightly happier once she heard those words.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I trusted Troy with all my heart. He wasn't just some random guy. If it wasn't I don't think I would trust him with something as big as this. Even though I had a lot of trauma with guys, Troy never made me doubt him. To me, he is just this caring, loveable guy whom I love to death. I would go to the end of the earth and I know he would be the first one waiting for me with open arms. Leaning down I captured his lips with my own.

The once simple kiss turned into one full of love and passion. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted. Feeling his right hand move under my shirt and graze my stomach sent shivers throughout my body. I couldn't help but let out a small moan when his hand slipped under my bra to caress my right breast.

Much to my disappointment we broke the kiss when Chad shifted in his sleeping bag. Luckily, he didn't wake. Being pulled up to a standing position by Troy we resumed our kiss and continued up to the bedroom. Walking into the room, Troy kicked the door closed before we collapsed on the bed. We weren't really thinking about whether the slamming of the door made a noise or not.

**Chad's Pov:**

As I turned in my sleep I was not only woken up by the slamming of a door, but also by the front door ringing. Getting up from my sleeping bag I adjusted my hair and stretched before walking over to the door. Looking through the blinds I was confused when I saw my little sister and mom. Opening the door my mom came in carrying my 3 year old sister, Jag, still in her pajamas. (A/N one of Corbin's sister's in real life.)

"Uh what are you doing here at 6am?" I questioned her while picking up my thumb sucking sister who was reaching for me. "I told you last week that you needed to watch her. I have a business meeting." She explained while I thought back to when she told me. Though I couldn't remember I didn't want her to know that.

"Oh yea I remember. Sorry, I just woke up so I'm a little out of it." I thought that was pretty believable. "Ok I have to go. She just woke up so she didn't eat yet. There is milk and food in her bag." I nodded to show her I understood. It wasn't the first time I took care of her. After an 'I love you' and goodbye she was out the door.

"Where Gab?" I heard my little sister ask. She had always been very fond of Gabriella and Gabriella had always enjoyed playing with her. "I think she's upstairs with Troy watching TV. You can go upstairs, but come down if you're hungry." I saw her nod as I placed the little three year old on her feet.

Watching her climb up the stairs I smiled. She had always been able to walk up the stairs slowly. However, walking down was another story. Jag would either end up getting stuck half way or crawl her way down. After she had gotten up safely I turned my eyes and proceeded into the living room to see who else was awake.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Troy was making me feel amazing. He had kept his promise of keeping the pain to a minimum. As I met his thrusts he kissed my bare shoulder. "Ohhh Troy." I moaned as he hit the right spot. We both climaxed, but continued our activities. "Noo you hurtin Gab." We both froze in out spots as I saw little Jag come into the room with tears and hit Troy's leg

It didn't take long for it to register in our minds so as fast as we could we jumped under the blankets. Even though we had a thin sheet over us we didn't want her to tug it off. Not knowing what to do my motherly instincts were kicking in so I picked up the scared little girl and wiped away he tears.

Mouthing to Troy to get Chad I heard him yell to him immediately. "Uh Honey, Troy wasn't hurting me." What else could I say to a three year old?

"You was screamin." Chad's bad timing actually paid off. He came into the room and his jaw dropped.

"Monique!" Chad screamed while I covered the still scared little girl's tiny ears. The room was getting very awkward as Monique entered. It was pretty obvious what had happened. Not only were we undressed and under the sheets, but we had little Jag sitting on our lap. Monique took Jag off of my lap and carried her downstairs.

"Guy's, I am so sorry. I thought you two were just watching TV." I blushed at his comment. "No it's our fault. We should have locked the door." I saw Troy looked down in shame so I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze under the covers.

"How am I going to explain this to her or my mom? If my mom asks what she did here, she cant say I saw Gabi and Troy wrestling in bed. I don't think that would go over to well with her." He took a seat at the edge of our bed and put his head in his hands. I think I could speak for both Troy and I and say that we were ashamed.

"Well why don't you give us a minute to get dressed and we will help with the questions." I heard Troy speak up. I saw Chad nod his head and walk out of the room. Hiding my face in Troy's shoulder I turned a remarkable shade of red. He tangled his hands in my hair and stayed in that position for a good two minutes.

After getting dressed as quickly as we could we got up enough courage to face our friends. While Sharpay and Zeke had smirks on their faces, Monique and Chad were focusing on the distraught 3 year old. Trying to avoid 'Zekepay's' faces we turned our attention to Chad. When he looked up at us, Jag turned around.

**Troy's Pov: **

I looked at the little girl to see that there were no longer tears in here eyes. When she saw Gabi she lifted her arms up for her to take her, which of course Gabi did and placed her on her hip. Jag immediately placed her head on her chest and sucked her thumb. Did she forget about what happened ten minutes ago?

When Jag hooked eyes with mine she took her small thumb out of her mouth. "You did a bad joke Twoy, you made Gab scream." Everyone broke out into laughter at the innocent girls comment. Soon even Jag started laughing, but I don't think it was because she understood what was going on. She tried to copy a lot of things Brie did. So when Brie laughed, so did she.

Even though there was a tiny three year old in Gabi's arms I went over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my chest and planted a small kiss on my lips. Taking in her beauty I returned the kiss, but was soon interrupted.

"Ew dat Yucky." I sighed and we both broke apart. "Oh you this that's gross?" Gabi leaned her head against the small girl in her arms. Jag innocently nodded her head. "Well then how about this?" I smiled as I watched Brie cover Jag in thousands of kisses while tickling her. This was really a cute sight to see. Both of them were in fits of giggles.

"I hungry." Jag pouted, which of course she picked up from Gabriella. She needs stop teaching Jag how to get her way.

"Chad will get you something to eat." Gabriella set her down on the floor, but Jab grabbed onto her pant leg.

"Gab come." She tugged on her pant leg to get her attention.

"I'll be there in a minute there's something I have to do first." I watched the little girl toddle into the kitchen before turned my attention to the brunette beauty next to me.

Wrapping my arms around her, she sunk into my chest. Before whispering in her ear I kissed her head. "You were amazing. Any regrets?" I was sure that I didn't regret anything, but I was still worried about her. "I have none other than not locking the door." Smiling down at her I agreed that we definitely had to remember to lock the door next time. Who knows what surprises might come our way?

**So please leave reviews and suggestions. Hope you liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

A week had past after the gang, Gabi, and I spent our first night in our condo. We both enjoyed living on our own. Now keep in mind that we were mature. We didn't host massive parties every night or stay up till one a.m. It was a pretty normal schedule with chores and shopping lists included. And yes, we did have to shop for food and do chores.

Our parents would check up on us from time to time and make sure everything was in order. That included looking in our refrigerator, making sure that we didn't eat fast food because we were too lazy to go grocery shopping. Since we didn't know when these checks were going to be done, we made sure that the condo was relatively neat. It was a hard habit to break, not to leave my boxers lying around, but never the less I did it.

The first part of our day today was spent relaxing. We didn't get out of bed until about 10, though we were up at 9. We don't like to get up right away. Holding her in my arms, kissing her head every one in a while, and whispering in her ear makes the time fly by. Though we could do that for hours, we don't like to take up the whole day so Gabi and I make sure that at least one hour is spent taking in our surroundings while cuddled up next to one another.

By the time we ate breakfast, got dressed and completed our daily chores, it was lunch time.

After a half hour of figuring out what to make me and Gabi, we finally settled on macaroni and cheese. Shutting off the stove I brought the pot over to the table, where Brie was sitting.

"Tell me when." I told her while pouring the Mac and cheese into her dish. She immediately said 'when' which resulted in me giving her a weird look.

"I'm not that hungry today." Nodding my head I gave myself some and then made my way back over to the stove to put the pot back on.

"Babe, can you get out the chocolate sauce?" I smiled. This girl loved chocolate. Going into the fridge I got out the chocolate and brought it back to the table. She immediately reached for it.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" I questioned her as I dove into my lunch. It tasted delicious.

"Uh Why do you think I left out the ice cream?" She started to pour the chocolate sauce all over her Mac and cheese. This made me spit out the food that was in my mouth.

"What the heck are you doing Brie?" I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought maybe I was seeing things. Who is this girl? Never in my life have I ever saw her put chocolate on Mac and Cheese. I was expecting her to take a little on her finger and eat it.

"Putting chocolate on my Mac and cheese. What's wrong with that?" she said as she lifted one of her eyebrows up in a questioning manor. I replied a confused nothing and continued eating. Whatever floats her boat, right? Who was I to say that Cheese and Chocolate don't go together?

I was surprised when she finished her whole plate of food. Getting up from my seat, I took both of our plate and quickly washed them. She gave a soft thank you for lunch as we both walked out of the room. Hearing my phone ring, I flicked it open and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Troy. Why don't you and Gabi come over?" My dad's voice flowed through my ears. It sounded as if he was stressed out. Agreeing with him that we would both come over, I hung up the phone.

"My dad would like us to go over for a bit. I'll go get a pair of my sweats and t-shirts for both of us incase we stay the night." I told her as I led her over to the couch while she waited for me. Before I went upstairs, I left a kiss on her temple which made her smile.

It only took about 10 minutes for us to arrive at my parents' house. I met my mom in the kitchen and took a seat on top of the counter. Gabi soon came into the room following me. To tell you the truth she didn't look herself. She had a tiredness look about her. Never the less she was still beautiful as always.

She stood only feet away from me. Only using my legs, I reached them out and wrapped them around her. Pulling her into me my arms fell comfortably around her petite waist while hers remained on my chest. Our heads nuzzled into each other crooks of eachothers necks. I inhaled that sweet smell of strawberry shampoo that I loved so much.

Making sure that only she heard me I whispered softly in her ear. "What's the matter baby girl?" She took her time before answering. Maybe something was bothering her.

"I'm just tired and a little dizzy." Her soft voice spoke out. My heart sank. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I questioned while she shrugged her shoulder. Her head was still nestled into my neck.

"Come on I'll go upstairs and lay down with you." After getting off of the counter I bent down in front of her. "Hop on Princess." I got a little smile out of her as she got onto my back.

"We just need to make a quick stop to tell my dad we're here." She responded by resting her head on the back my neck. Her grip on me tightened as we started to walk. I could tell that she was definitely not feeling well.

Walking into my dad's office he looked up from his paper work. When he saw me he rested his pen down and got up from his chair.

"Hey Troy," we greeted each other. "Gabriella, what's wrong?" I watched him make his way behind me to talk to the un-well girl. I felt her pick her head off of my neck.

"I'm just tired and dizzy. I'll be fine, just need to lie down a little." I turned my head to look at her. Her face was pale. My father reached out his hand and rested it on her forehead. Pulling his hand back he rested it onto her back.

"You don't have a fever. Do you feel like your going to be sick?" My dad spoke softly to her.

I was glad that she didn't have a fever, but she nodded her head and his last question. Taking her off of my back I set her down on her feet. Fortunately there was a bathroom in his office. Rushing her into the bathroom we got there just in time for me to lift up and toilet seat and hold her hair back. Sitting down next to her I began to rub her back.

"Alright, it's ok." I tried calming the whimpering girl after her first episode of getting sick.

My dad came into the room with a glass of water and wash cloth. He set the glass on the counter and ran the washcloth under cool water. After squeezing it out he placed it on her forehead and neck. She shivered as it cooled her skin.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be sick?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Helping her stand up she went over to the sink and took out the extra toothbrush and tooth past. After brushing and rinsing her mouth out she wrapped her arms around me while she buried her head into my shirt.

Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around me and cuddled into me. What could she possibly have? The only thing I could think of is that chocolate in the Mac and Cheese. Even before she said she wasn't hungry though.

Before I walked out I realized that I didn't have a room here anymore. Going over to the couch in my father's office, I settled us both on it. "Do you need anything?" I looked up at my dad and tried to think of what I needed. "Can you get me the bag by the front door? It has her pajamas in it. Also a blanket, thanks." He nodded his head and left the room.

It didn't take him long for him to get the clothes and blanket. Taking them from his hand I thanked him and he returned to his paper work. Making her sit a few feet away from me so she wasn't against my chest I started to change her shirt. My dad was pretty engulfed with his paperwork plus Gabi's back was to him so I wasn't worried about him seeing anything. After slipping my sweatpants on her I laid her down with me. Hopefully she can try and get some sleep. Grabbing the blanket, I draped it over her.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered into her ear.

"Extremely dizzy." Hearing her whimper I felt sorry for her. It isn't any fun being sick.

"Try and get some sleep baby," hopefully she would be better by the time she woke up.

While I was stroking her hair, her eyes were getting heavier by the moment. It wasn't long until she was sound asleep.

"Troy. Maybe you should go to the doctors." I looked up when I head my dad's voice. Although he had I good point, I didn't think we should just yet.

"I think I'll wait a day or two and see how she feels tomorrow." I whispered to him making sure that I didn't wake my sleeping beauty. He nodded in response and continued with his work.

Right before dinner she began to stir. "How do you feel?" the back of my hand caressed her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes again. "Much better than before. Thanks for taking such good care of me." She smiled up at me. "Anything for you babe."

We both got up from the couch and stretched. Linking out hands together we walked to the kitchen. My mom had made her some toast and eggs not sure how her stomach would take it. I had lasagna just like my mom and dad. The food smelled and looked delicious.

Gabriella took a bite out of her eggs, but then turned to me. "Do you have any chocolate sauce?"

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it and please review!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

I thought what Gabi had was just a 2 hour bug, but I was wrong. Last night was defiantly a hard night. Between 3am and 6am Brie had gotten sick twice. The second time she gave up on falling back to sleep. I hated to see her like this. She looked so helpless and sad.

We were situated on the bathroom floor still recovering from her last episode. Her back laid against my chest as mine lay against the cool bathtub.

"I'm getting you to the doctor today." I spoke softly against her ear and lifted her hair off from her neck. Her face was paler than ever and eyes had circles around them from lack of sleep. She turned her body so it cuddled into mine. Her face dug into my neck.

"Make it stop Troy." Hearing her start to cry I was debating whether I should take her to the hospital or wait 3 hours for the doctor's office to open.

"I know you don't feel well baby." Kissing the top of her head I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

I looked up to the bathroom door when I hear a knock. "Come in" My mom came in clad in her bathrobe.

I saw her look down at the brunette in my arms in pity. "I would give her something, but everything that goes in seems to come out." I nodded my head and turned my attention back to my sickly girlfriend. She had fallen asleep which made me happy. At least she was able to get some sleep now.

"Can you call the doctor for me?" I asked my mom, which of course she agreed.

Watching my mom walk out of the room I decided to see if my dad was up yet. I stood up with Gabriella still cradled in my arms and started off to my parent's bedroom.

I found him still in bed reading a book. My mom was in the phone in the corner of the room. Not wanting to disturb either one of them I sat down on the opposite side of the bed situating Gabi so she was still comfortable.

"How is she?" his eyes drifted from his book to me. "Worse than yesterday." I replied in a whisper not wanting to disturb her last few hours of sleep. He gave a sad nod.

My mom hung up the phone and walked over to the bed. "They are going to have someone come in early for us, so she said when ever we are ready. Go take a shower and get dressed. You can leave her in here since we are already dressed." Thanking her, I laid her down on the bed making sure to tuck her under to covers before I left. Before leaving to take a shower I kissed her forehead and started out to my room.

As the hot water ran down my body my thoughts drifted to my Gabi. What could she possibly have? I sighed as I dried myself off. Well I guess we will find out soon enough. I tried to get dressed as quickly as I could in hopes to get to the doctors faster.

Not wanting to wake her, I gracefully picked her up and laid her against my side. I followed my mom and dad to the car and we started off. "I tried calling her mother, but she didn't pick up." This made me mad. What on earth could she be doing in the morning? She was a light sleeper so I wasn't like she didn't hear the phone. The whole time while we were in the car she became restless. It wasn't until she was out of the car and in my arms till she stopped.

I noticed that there weren't a lot of lights on as we entered. This could be because they just opened though. As we walked up to the receptionist she looked up from her computer.

"Hi, Gabriella Montez" My father nodded and collected to forms for us to fill out. We all took a seat while my dad and I went over the forms. I watched him fill out basic information such as name, age, height, address, and allergies.

"What's her weight?" I heard him whisper not wanting to wake up Gabi. "100"

"Last period?" "Uh April 11th." He gave me a weird look silently asking why I would know that. "What? She gets cramps, and then I have to comfort her." He nodded his head while filling it in.

"You do realize today is the 22nd? Maybe that's why she isn't feeling well." I thought about it for a minute, but then realized she would have told me that was the reason why she got sick.

When the whole sheet was filled out my dad gave it back to the receptionist. Our name was called not long after. As we all got up from our seats we followed the doctor. Sitting down on a chair I gently woke her. At first she whimpered wanting to go back to sleep, but I didn't let her. Setting her on the patients table I went back to my seat.

As the doctor looked over her chart I saw a confused look appear on his face. "Gabriella, do you or did you have your period in the last 3 weeks?" I saw her face turn a light shade of pink and shake her head no.

"Ok well I'm just going to do a quick blood sample." She turned to me almost as if she was begging me to tell the doctor not to. I knew she hated to get blood taken, but this was going to make her better.

I walked over to her and turned her hear towards me. "So what do you want to do today? We could watch movies. Whatever you pick I'll watch. Even if it is a chick flick!" I distracted her from what the doctor was going to do.

She gave a little smile and nodded her head. That smile soon turned into a frown as she felt the needle prick her skin. Her eyes were tightly closed. Her hand gripped my arm and her lip white from biting it. I soothed her that it would be all over soon and sure enough it was.

The doctor excused himself from the room while I continued to calm Gabi down. "Hey, hey babe it's all over." This seemed to work a little as she eased up on her hold of me.

While rubbing her back she leaned her head against my chest. As we finished discussing what we would be doing for the day, the doctor came back into the room. "Can I have a word with Gabriella alone please?" I did not like the sound of this. I could tell my parents did like the sound of his voice either. Getting ready to meet my parents outside I was held back by Gabi. She whispered 'don't go' to me. Telling her not to worry I stayed by her side.

"Gabriella, have you been sexually active?" she nodded her head 'yes'. "What does that have to do with anything?" I budded into the conversation. "Gabriella, you're about 2 weeks pregnant." Both of our faces paled. "I'm p-p-pregnant?" the doctor nodded his head, but soon turned his attention to his beeper which went off. He excused himself while we were left to deal with this situation.

Don't get me wrong, I not a jerk. I'm not going to leave the girl of my dreams because of a bump in the road. "What are we going to tell our parents?" she started to cry. "Brie, it's going to be ok. I'm going to be by your side every step of the way. We shared a hug as our parents came into the room anxious to hear the news.

"Uh Mom, Dad? We have some news to share." My voice shook a little as I got ready to share the news. I draped an arm around Gabi's shoulders while my other hand rested on her stomach. "Gabi's pregnant." At this point I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Their faces were expressionless.

"I thought that there wasn't going to be any funny business and now you got her pregnant?" His voice was stern as he held is head in his hands.

"Dad I'm sorry." "You aren't going to leave her. You're going to stay by her side." He walked up to us. "Dad you know I would never do that." My dad nodded his head and put his hands on both of our shoulders. "We'll help you guys get through this." We believed him. We didn't have any reason not to. Sure there were going to be more bumps in the road, but I always had a team behind me, like I always did throughout my life.

**Review and Suggestions please!! Hope you liked it!**


	28. Chapter 28

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice**

**Troy's Pov: **

We soon arrived home after leaving the doctors office. The doctor had given Gabi some pills that would make her less dizzy, which were helping a lot. I was glad she was feeling better. I hate seeing her sick. Walking into the house my parents, Gabi, and I took a seat at the kitchen table. My instincts told me that a long talk was coming. Soon enough, I found out that I was right.

"Alright guy we have some stuff we need to go over." My mom started as I grabbed the hand of the brunette beauty sitting next to me. She squeezed my hand as soon as she felt my hand lace with hers.

"First of all for the duration of the pregnancy we think it's best if you move back here. Someone will always be here for Gabi if she needs." We both nodded at my dads comment.

"Secondly, we need to tell Maria." Gabi shook her head at this. "She'll hate me. I can't," Her voice was close to breaking as tears filled her eyes. Soothing her, I told her not to worry.

My dad went on and on talking about being responsible parents and that the baby will depend on us. All that stuff that I already knew. Gabi would be an amazing mom. She treats Jag, Corbin's sister, as if she was her own.

When my dad was finished with his speech we went outside to walk to Maria's house. Noticing that Brie was lagging behind I linked hands with her and rubbed small circles over the top of hers. Ringing the bell, I put my arm around hers. She leaned into my chest in attempt for me to comfort her, which I always did. Walking into the house we were not only met with Maria, but with Eric too. That bastard! How was he able to get out of jail so quickly? I pulled Brie behind me so she wouldn't get scared, but mostly because I didn't want him laying a hand on her.

"How did you get out of jail so quickly?" my dad stepped in front of us. "Oh I paid the bail. He said he was sorry and that he missed me. I realized I missed him too, so I paid the bail and took him back." Maria stood there grinning.

Hearing a small whimper I turned around. Immediately Gabi clung onto my shirt and buried her face into my neck. "I'm right here. It's ok." Kissing her forehead lightly I turned back to Maria. "There's some news that we would like to share." When I finished speaking, she ushered us into the living room. I pulled Gabi down onto my lap, which she was grateful for. I loved how she felt so safe with me.

I was nervous as I spoke for both me and Gabi. "Well we're pregnant. Oh Uhm not me, Gabi. I couldn't be pregnant because I'm a guy and well." She stared at me. Did I mention when I am nervous I tend to ramble? God I am such an idiot. "You slut, I knew this was going to happen. I should have never allowed you to live with him. Get out of my house," she yelled and stormed upstairs.

Looking down I saw Gabi trying her best not to let herself cry. "Look what you did now you piece of trash. Go up and apologize to your mother." Eric brought his hand up to slap her. Coving as much of her as I could I waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I found my dad holding him back. His fists were in my dads hands.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way. If I ever see you lay one finger on that girl, or even attempt it I can assure you that you will be arrested." As my dad held him off my mom ushered us out of that house, which I was internally grateful for. My dad came out of that house not long after.

Going into our living room I sat down with the close to tears girl. "Hey, look at me" she didn't, so with my finger I lifted her chin up. "What they said isn't true. It's their loss." She nodded her head slowly and I pulled her into a hug.

**A** month an a half had gone by. We had told our friends, who surprisingly took it well. Sharpay was planning our baby's first shopping experience. Isn't it a little early for that? I mean she still has what, 7 months to go? But hey, that's Sharpay for you! Gabi's mother still wasn't talking to us. She was taking it a little too far with this. How could someone ignore their own daughter?

I was stuck waiting for Gabi to come downstairs so we could enjoy some time by the pool. My parents were already out there. It felt as if I had been waiting for ever. What could she possibly be doing up there? I made my way upstairs only to find the door shut. Knocking before I entered I heard her anxious reply. "Don't come in I'm not ready yet. Give me one minute." This was a little strange. It usually didn't matter if she was getting changed or not, she would always let me in.

Hearing the 'click' from the door unlocking I preceded into the room. I watched her grab her sunglasses and walk towards the door. Not letting her leave I closed the door before she could exit. I looked at her attire. She was dressed in oversized sweatpants and sweatshirt. From the bottom of the sweatshirt I could see a shirt sticking out. Was she crazy? It is 90 degrees outside. Reaching my arm out, I placed it on her forehead. She didn't feel warm.

"Why aren't you dressed in your bathing suit and aren't you hot?" she looked down at what she was wearing. Her cheeks were flushed showing that she was indeed warm.

"Oh I figure if I'm not going into the pool I don't need a suit. I'm comfortable in what I'm wearing." "You're going to get overheated come here." I saw her hesitantly walk over toward me. After taking her sweatshirt and sweatpants off she stopped me before I took her oversized shirt off. "I want to leave my shirt on" she secured her hands at the bottom of the shirt making sure I didn't try to slip it off of her.

"You're going to be so hot. Why don't you go get in your swim suit?" the only response I got was her looking down suddenly more focused on the floor than me. Bringing her over to the chair I sat down with her on my lap. "What's this really about?" I asked her while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal a bump on her stomach. I placed my hand over the small bump. That was my child in there and I couldn't be prouder. "I'm fat and I don't want to be seen in a suit like this. Everyone will stare at me." My mother warned me about this, her hormones we starting to kick in. How could she think she was fat? "Baby first of all you're not fat. You're pregnant. And Babe you're beautiful. The only people out back are my mom and dad. They won't stare I promise." Placing a gentle kiss on her lips and one on my growing child, I got up and helped her get dressed.

She lagged behind me not wanting my parents to see her. Me- I wanted to show her off to the world. As I expected our parents just greeted us and then went back to lying in the warm sun.

While I was putting a towel over the chair for Gabi to lie down on out of the corner of my eye I saw a head peeking over the fence. Looking up I saw it was Eric. Calling out to my dad he immediately stood up. "Your getting fat there Brie. That bastard still growing?"

Leaving Brie with my mom I saw her take Gabi inside. Both my dad and I walked right up to him. "I don't even know where to start. First of all, don't call her Brie. Secondly how dare you say that!" I wanted to punch this guy, but I knew my father would hold me back.

"Get out of our yard before we call the police." My dad added and we started back. I could hear Eric mumbling under his breath, but I chose to ignore it. Walking into the house I found my mom and Brie drinking lemonade in the kitchen talking about pregnancy and what to expect. Not wanting to ruin this moment I decided not to interrupt them. Instead, I went behind Gabi and placed a kiss on the back of her head. She finished her conversation and turned to me.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" I asked. "Tired. Carrying another person really exhausts me." I laughed at her comment. Now she gets to realize what it's like when I carry her. I wouldn't change it for the world though. I loved those moments.

"Go upstairs Hun, I'll be up in a minute to take a nap with you." She nodded her head and proceeded up the stairs. Turning to my mom I took a sip out of Gabi's lemonade. "She's fine with what happened before. We talked it out. I think we settled it on jealousy and that men are stupid." She smirked at me. I didn't know whether I should thank her for helping, or argue that we aren't stupid. I nodded and smiled and went upstairs.

When I got upstairs, I found Gabi curled up in a ball fast asleep. Bringing her over to the top of the bed, I tucked her under the covers. Going around to the other side of the bed, I too got in. Before falling asleep I placed one arm around Gabi's shoulders and one hand on her stomach protected the two most important people in my life.

**Tell me what you think. I know it's not that great of a chapter, but still nice to get feedback and suggestions. Also, tell me if you want the baby to be a boy or girl. I personally like a girl because I like the thought of Troy taking care of his two girls, but it's up to you.**


	29. Chapter 29

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

The months had flown by. My Gabi was now in her 8th month of pregnancy. A lot of stuff has happened since then. For started, the last time we went to the doctor, we were able to find out the sex of the baby. We had decided during month five that we wanted it to be kept a surprise. It was also that month when I felt my child kick for the first time. That day was one of my favorites.

_Flashback_

_Gabi and I were situated in the living room of Sharpay's house. They had invited us along for a movie night. _

_While I was watching the movie intently, I felt someone grab my hand. Looking down, I realized it was Gabi._

_Babe, what are doing?" I asked while she lifted up my hand._

"_Shh," she told me as she placed her hand on her stomach while holding one finger up signaling one minute. Feeling a light tap on her stomach my mouth dropped._

"_Is that?" she didn't give me a chance to finish, instead she nodded her head. I couldn't believe that was my child. Oh excuse me, our child. We create this human being. Giving her a light kiss on the lips she turned her attention back to the movie._

End of Flash Back

I also remember that whole night I couldn't keep my hands off of her stomach just incase the baby kicked again, which it did multiple times throughout the night. I also distinctly remember falling to sleep with both hands on her stomach instead of one.

Sadly, there were no interactions between Gabi and her mother. Luckily Eric didn't come across us again. I guess he learned his lesson.

Let's see, what else can I tell you? Brie is doing well with the pregnancy, although she complains about being huge everyday. In my eyes though, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Even when she is pregnant and dressed in one of my t-shirts, she still manages to look like a million dollars.

So right now I am sitting by the fire while my lovely girlfriend is reading a book. I'm not going to tell her until the book is completed, but I have bought a book of our baby's firsts. So far the only thing that is filled out is the pregnancy part of course, like first kick in mommy's tummy.

I can't wait to see her face when the baby book is completed. Now, the trick is to find a really good hiding spot, which is hard, because while I am working Gabriella seems to get herself into anything in the house to keep her occupied. One day I came home from work and my pants drawer was reorganized in color order.

Sorry, I think I might be getting ahead of myself. You all are probably asking yourself what job? Well I recently got a job working for Zeke in a bakery. It pays pretty well considering I am a friend of his and he owns it.

Noticing that Gabi was starting to stir I looked up at her and was met with her smiling face. "Hey baby, done with your book?" resting her book down, she came over to me and sat on my lap. She was tiny to begin with, so even with the pregnancy I am still able to hold both her and my unborn child.

"Yea, I'm bored now." she pouted. God she can get me to do almost anything with that face.

"Well what do you want to do?" she gave a mischievous grin. What did I get myself into?

"Well, I was thinking, we haven't really picked out baby names, and we do have a book upstairs." It was true; we haven't even opened the book.

"Lead the way." She got up from her spot on my lap, with a little help from me since she has trouble getting up, and started off up the stairs. I laughed at her eagerness.

Joining her on the bed, she curled up next to me and opened the book. "What do you want to start with first?" I asked her. "The book starts with boy names, so I guess boys." Agreeing with her, we scanned the first page. "What do you think about Michael Troy Bolton?" I was shocked. I didn't expect her to use my name. "I love that name, but are you sure you want my name to be the middle one?" "Yea, I love your name, plus I think it's cute." I nodded as we continued to scan the page.

Not seeing any other names we liked, we continued onto girls names.

"How about Katie?" I asked.

"There's nothing special about it."

"You're right." My eyes darted back to the page.

"Ohh I know, Aubrey Rose!" she sounded excited, but I wasn't sure if that was the best name. "I love that name, but I don't want to confuse people when I use the nickname Brie. It could be you I am calling, or her." She opted to change her name, but I laughed and said no. "It would be cute for the mother and daughter to have the same nickname though." She smiled and nodded.

We had searched over 1000 names for both a boy and a girl.

"It doesn't have to be decided tonight." She agreed closing the baby naming book.

"Tomorrow I think we should go baby shopping."

"Ok, but I don't want you to over exert yourself. Your eight months pregnant. Having too much stress can cause early labor." I explained to her while rubbing her stomach.

"You've been reading my pregnancy books, haven't you?" Ah she caught me.

"Hey, is it my fault that I like to know what's going on with the pregnancy, what to expect, and what is happening to your body?" Feeling the baby kick I smiled. No matter how many times the baby kicked, it would never get old.

"No, and that's why I love you." She kissed my nose and shifted herself under the covers. I too got under the covers and drifted off to sleep dreaming about how great my life was going to be. Not, that it isn't amazing already, but I think a baby will complete my life.

The next morning, we walked downstairs and found a note on the kitchen table. I read it out loud, **"At work, be back later. Take good care of Gabi, Troy. Gabi, make sure Troy is being good to you. Love dad and mom."** She gave a sad smile hearing those words. Not wanting to upset her, I acted as if nothing happened.

We quickly ate breakfast, got dressed, and started off in the car. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road. "Let's go to Babies R Us. (a/n don't own.) They have some pretty nice things." Agreeing with her, I drove over there.

Walking through the doors we were immediately met with all baby items, including a lot of pregnant mothers. We started in the bath section picking out neutral colors such as light blues and yellows.

Half an hour into later we had managed to pick out a baby bath, blankets, toys, pacifiers, socks, bibs, diapers, and clothes.

Rolling our cart to the milk and bottle section I stopped the wagon and turned to her.

"We never decided if you should nurse her or feed her by bottle." I wanted to do whatever Gabi was comfortable with.

"Well with nursing the baby will get a lot of nutrients, but I'm sure you would want to feed too. Why don't we start off for the first week nursing, then we can eventually do both." That was a great idea. I hadn't even though of that. Gabi reached out for two baby bottles and put them in the car.

Since we had a sufficient amount of items and because I didn't want to over exert her we decided to pay and then go straight home.

As soon as we got home, we were comforted with the wonderful smell of dinner. Gabi and I greeted our parents and took a seat at the table.

"I'm so hungry!" I head Brie explain while giving a big sigh.

"Good that means the baby is growing." My mom smiled down at her and set the food on the table. I saw her immediately dig in. I couldn't wait to see my baby. To be able to hold that little person in my arms knowing that it depended on us. I know Gabi couldn't wait either. She wanted to be done with the pregnancy already. It was causing her back pain from not being used to carrying, well how do I put it, that big of a package on her stomach. Every time she would complain that she was in pain I would always stop whatever I was doing and give her a back massage in hopes to relieve her from any pain that she had. It helped her a lot when she was in complete distress.

As we finished our meal, all four of us, well five including baby Bolton, retired to the living room. "My back hurts." She complained while lying down on the couch. And once again I was off to rescue my damsel in distress.

**I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too boring, but I needed a filler chapter. Have any ideas on names? REVIEW!!**


	30. Chapter 30

There were a lot of names to choose from, so I took some from a few people

**There were a lot of names to choose from, so I took some from a few people. Please vote on which **_**one**_** you like best!!**

**Aubrey Rose (nickname same as mommy – Brie)**

**Alexis Faith (nickname Lex, Lexi)**

**Emily Marie (nickname Em or Emmy)**

**Leah Hope**

**Marisa Brooke (nickname- Ris, Rissy,)**

**Jesse Samuel**

**Zachary Troy (nickname- Zac**

**Brandon Troy**

**Alec Troy**

**Sean Austin**

**Please vote!!**


	31. Chapter 31

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

Over the next few days I had noticed dramatic changes in Gabi. She was becoming more and more tired with each passing day. Her feet and back were killing her, and her stomach was growing.

As we all finished dinner, I put everyone's plate in the sink. "I'm going to go up to bed now." I turned around from my place at the kitchen sink and found Gabi behind me. "Alright, I'll be up in a little." Before she left I gave her and the baby a kiss. She giggled as I placed a kiss on her stomach. Wanting to finish clearing the table to give my mom the night off, I worked fast.

I said goodnight to my parents and proceeded upstairs. Entering the room I found Gabi sitting up in bed.

"Babe, I thought you were going to sleep?" she gave me a small smile as I took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Yea, I was, but I'm just having a lot of pains in my back and stomach." She placed her hand on her lower back in attempt to ease the pain.

"Come here." I situated myself where she was in between my legs so she could lean against my chest.

I gently massaged her lower back slowly kneading it. Her one full of pain face was now relaxed and serene. As I did this I saw her grasp her stomach and immediately I stopped.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" my voice was full of panic, but I was soon calmed with the smile of her face. "This one just doesn't want to stop kicking its mommy." Laughing at her answer I continued relieving the pain in her back.

After about 30 minutes of massaging her back I noticed she had fallen asleep. Her head was placed against my chest while her arms were placed gently on her growing stomach. With as little movement as possible, I laid her down on the pillows and under the covers. Getting in next to her I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

I was partially woken up a few times by her shifting in bed, but every time I became conscience I could hear her even breathing telling me that she was asleep. Each time I went back to sleep. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when I was woken up by a big jolt in the bed. Adjusting to the room's light I heard a voice whimpering and immediately sat up. I found Brie hunched over on the bed. One hand was grabbing her stomach while the other one was on her back.

"Make it stop Troy. It hurts!" she broke down in sobs.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Crouching down in front of her I rubbed her hand.

"Gabi, calm down. Are you in labor?" she sniffled as I wiped her tears.

"My water hasn't broken yet." Just as she said this she stopped crying for a minute, but then started up again. This confused me.

"My water broke." She cried and I jumped up from my place on the floor.

Running into the closet I looked for the bag we had packed months ago. While I was doing this I could hear my parents run into my room. Looking back to make sure Gabi was ok I saw my dad carry her bridal style out the room. I had finally found the bag and checked to see if everything we need was in there. The bags contents contained extra clothes for Gabi, toiletries, a baby bottle, baby clothes, diapers, pacifier, and a blanket. Grabbing the digital camera off our dresser I ran outside and into the car.

My dad pulled out of the driveway and we started off to the hospital as fast as we could. "Gabi, breath in and out." I imitated the breathing of how it should be, which she copied. I could tell the pain was getting worse and worse. This only made me admire what women have to go through more and more. If a guy was put up to this I can honestly say there wouldn't be another generation. The ride seemed like it took an hour when really it took five minutes.

Getting out of the car, I picked Gabi up and practically ran inside. I was glad it was only 4am because there weren't any people there yet.

"My girlfriend is in Labor!" I didn't mean to yell it at the secretary, but that's how it came out.

"You're a first time parent, aren't you? Name please?" Was I that obvious? I gave her an innocent shrug.

"Gabriella Montez." I saw her get up from her chair and get a wheelchair for Gabi. It hurt so much to watch her in this much pain. Her face was scrunched up, there were tearstains, and her face was flushed. I placed her into the wheelchair and a nurse started to roll her into the delivery room. I was ready to follow them, when I remembered something. "Dad, can you call everyone?" Of course he nodded, and I ran to catch up with the nurse.

Before the nurse left the room, she left a gown on the bed and told her to change into it. I helped Gabi onto the bed and started to help her get into the gown. "It hurts so much." I leaned on the bed and put my forehead against hers.

"I know you're in pain baby, but in a few hours we are going to have a beautiful child, and all the pain will be forgotten." For the first time in an hour I saw her smile, well only for a minute.

The pain was getting worse and worse. Finally, the doctor came in to check if she was dilated, and sure enough, she was. "Ok Gabriella, when I say push, you're going to push for ten seconds." She doctor informed her as she nodded her head. I linked hands with Gabi as she was told to push for the first time. Her scream was piercing. After ten seconds she was finally given a break.

"Brie, you're doing great, just a couple more."

"Ready, and push." Once again Gabi listened to the doctor. I wiped the sweat off of her forehead. As soon as the doctor said she could stop, she did. I saw her turn to me. Her face was streaming with tears, which I had wiped away in a second.

"I can't do it, Troy. I'm too tired, and it hurts too much. I feel like someone is ripping me in half. "Hey, gorgeous, look at me. You are the most strongest person I know. If anyone can do it, it's you. In a few minutes you are going to say 'wow that was worth it.' I love you and I love this baby, but in order to see the baby, you need to push once more, ok?" she nodded her head and pushed one last time.

"Well done Gabriella." My full attention was on Gabriella that I didn't get to see our baby. The nurse had taken it away to be checked, cleaned, and dressed. "I am so proud of you." I kissed her on her lips and she smiled to me.

"Troy, Gabriella? Would you like to meet your daughter?" Both of our eyes went wide as we saw the nurse carry her over to us and place her in Gabi's arms.

"She's perfect." I whispered to no one in particular.

Stroking her little hand she gripped it with her tiny fist. It was too small to even go around my whole finger. We both looked up to see a smiling nurse. "She is a perfectly healthy girl. 5 pounds 8 ounces and 17 inches long. She's tiny, but in good shape. "She takes after her mother." I heard Gabi giggle as I said this.

"Do you have a name in mind?" I heard the nurse ask. "Yes, we do, but we are going to wait until our family is here." Seeing her smile and nod, I turned my attention back down to my daughter. I could already tell she was a total miniature Gabi, but then what did she get from me? Her eyes blinked a couple of times as she opened her eyes for the first time. Starting back at me were the same blue eyes that were so familiar.

"Now my life is complete, I have my two girls. What more could I ask for?" She grinned at me and gave me a soft yet simple peck on the lips and turned out attention back to our child. I snapped a couple of pictured of the three of us and one with Gabi with our daughter.

Both of us could take our eyes off of her. She was like our drug, and we were addicted. I stroked the silky soft brown haired head of my daughter, while Gabi watched the interactions between us. "Should I go and get my parents?" she gave me an excited nod. It was hard to leave both of my girls, but I was so excited to see my mom and dad's reactions.

I walked out into the waiting room and was star struck. Not only were my parents there, but Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Taylor there too. They all were silent as they awaited their news.

"Would you guys like to meet my daughter?" I looked at my dad to see him give a proud nod. I walked everyone into the room and they saw the perfect picture. Gabi was lying on the bed with a pink bundle in her arms, grinning from ear to ear. Awe's were heard throughout the room as everyone congratulated both her and myself.

Walking over to Gabi, I picked my daughter up and nestled her in my arms which she immediately started drifting off to sleep. "Like mother like daughter." I heard my dad say and everyone laughed.

My friends all took turned holding her, but when she got to my dad he looked at me and Gabi.

"So, what's her name?" I was waiting for when someone was going to say that.

"Well, Gabi and I have decided to name her Alexis Faith." I wrapped my arms around Gabi while watching my dad.

"Hi Lexi, its grandpa." And at that moment everything was right with the world. Well, only for a moment.

As soon as Alexis was back in my arms another person had walked through the door carrying balloons and a teddy bear. "Mami?" I heard Gabi say. I saw everyone file out of the room leaving just the three of us. "Listen Gabriella, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to stop until I'm finished." She gave a small nod as my daughter was starting to get fussy. She was soon calmed by my rocking sensation.

"About 9 months ago Eric came back into my life. He turned me into someone who I didn't want to be. He made me do drugs, but most importantly, he turned me against my own daughter. You're probably wondering why I didn't come to you sooner. Well about 5 months ago I had Eric arrested and went into rehab. I didn't want to see you or talk to you until I was sober. From my foolish choices I was afraid I was going to hurt you more than I already have. Please forgive me for what I did and said. I promise you, no more Eric."

I looked over at Gabi and noticed she was in tears. The mother and daughter engulfed each other in a hug as I heard Gabi sob out, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you in more ways than you could ever have known." After I gave Maria a hug too, I took a seat on the bed.

"Mami, this is my daughter, Alexis Faith." I placed her in Maria's arms. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

**I hoped you like it. By the way, thanks for all the name suggestions, I picked the one that was most voted for. (I love how I got 40 reviews for that A/N. Let's try and get 40 for this chapter, I worked really hard on it!) Thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

It had been two days in the hospital, and needless to say, we were ready to go home. Gabriella was almost fully recovered, but was extremely tired. We both were. Alexis wakes up almost every two hours. It was really taken a toll on us.

Right now, I was in the middle of packing, making sure we had everything we came with. Looking over at Gabriella I could see her trying to stay awake as she was rocking our daughter to sleep. Even though it was only 6 o'clock, she too was ready to go to sleep.

"Ready to go babe?" I asked her as I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

She yawned as she handed Lexi to me so she could get off the bed. "Yea, I can't wait to go home. I miss our own house." Nodding at her I followed her out to the car after signing her out at the front desk. I carefully set Alexis in her car seat.

"Brie, she's a little too small for it." I said as I tried to tighten the straps.

"It's the smallest one they make. She'll have to grow into it. Try tucking the blanket around her so it's tighter." She spoke quietly. I watched her get into the back seat with our daughter struggling to not fall asleep.

"Don't worry baby we'll be home soon, then you can go straight to sleep." She gave a thankful and I started to drive home.

Throughout the ride I kept looking in the rearview mirror at my two girls. This made the ride go faster, and before I knew it, we were home. I got out of the car and opened Gabriella's door so she could get out. Then, I took our daughter out trying not to wake her up.

Opening the door and entering, we found all the lights on, which we thought was odd. "Welcome Home!" we heard as we entered the living room. Our jaws dropped. In front of us was our friends and both of our parents.

Because of this noise, this caused Lexi to stir. She whimpered in my arms as she was taken out of her peaceful sleep. Sitting down on the couch with her, I rocked her against my chest. Her eyes became heavy and once again fell into a light slumber.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard Gabriella ask as she curled up next to me on the couch. I put my free arm around her and leaned her against my shoulder.

"Well, we though we would make things a little easier for the new family. Why don't you go up to the guest room!" Sharpay squealed.

Not wanting her to squeal at us again, we reluctantly got up from the couch and followed everyone upstairs. Entering the room we were shocked. The once guest room was completely turned into a nursery. I looked around the room to find it completely furnished. In the corner, there was a pink rocking chair complete with a blanket hanging over the edge reading Alexis Faith. There was a matching pink crib on the left side of the room complete with soft stuffed animals and blankets. To the left was a dresser, which was filled with everything the baby would ever need. On top of the dresser was a pink changing table with ducks on it. I can honestly say, I think this girl's favorite color will be pink.

"Did you guys do all of this?" I asked and they nodded.

"Thank you so much guys! This was an amazing surprise." Gabriella and I began hugging everyone.

"And last, but not least, I will be moving in to help you with anything you need." Gabi's mom spoke up. Looking over at Brie I noticed she had tears running down her face as she hugged her mom. After putting Alexis in her new crib and tucking her in under the blankets, I joined their hug.

An hour later everyone left except for Gabi's mom. She situated herself on the pull out couch in the living room while Gabi and I went to get as much sleep as possible. Being new parents is exhausting. As soon as we cuddled up in bed next to each other we were out like lights.

Only two hours later, we were both woken up from our much needed sleep, by a baby's cry. Gabriella groaned as she rolled over in bed. "Noo please let me sleep." She complained while talking to no one in particular. She started to get out of bed, but I stopped her before her body sat up.

"Try to go back to sleep Hun, I'll get her." I spoke quietly while turning down the volume on the baby monitor so she could sleep more peacefully.

"But what if she needs to be fed?" Once again she tried to get out of bed.

"Then I will bring her back here." I kissed her before walking out of the room.

Walking into the nursery, I saw my daughters tear stricken face. "Aww Lex, daddy's here." She balled my shirts in her tiny fists and tried to stuff it in her mouth. I laughed at my daughters actions.

"Let's get you some food." I walked out of the room with Alexis still trying to attempt to eat my shirt. It was becoming wet as she stuck it in her mouth. Taking it away from her grasp, she then discovered her fist which wasn't satisfying her hunger either.

Entering the room, I found Gabriella under the covers. I got onto the bed and noticed she was awake lying on her back. Her eyes were closed so I felt bad disturbing her peace.

"Baby girl, turn on your side." She opened her eyes and turned.

Taking Lexi's hand out of her mouth I laid her gently against Gabi's chest. Gabriella lifted her shirt and latched Alexis onto her left breast. Once she was securely on, I saw her put her right arm around the baby to hold Lexi in place. Deciding to give them some space, I covered them both up with a blanket. I walked out of the room and into the hall closet. On the top shelf, I pulled out the unfinished baby book. Going into the nursery, I took a seat on the rocking chair with a pen. Turning to the first page, I began to fill it out.

Name: Alexis Faith Bolton

Mothers Name: Gabriella Montez

Fathers Name: Troy Bolton

DOB: May 15, 2008

Weight: 5 pounds 8 ounces

Height: 17 inches

Time: 6:30 am

Eye color: blue

Hair color: Brown

I looked through the book to see what else I could fill out. I think that was it for right now. Below the page I pasted Alexis's hospital bracelet, and a picture from when she was just born with the three of us.

Closing the book, I put it safely behind boxes, back on the top shelf. Walking back into the room I took my place on the bed and laid down next to my two girls. With my right hand, I stroked the soft brunette hair of my daughter.

"Is she finished?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yea, she's just laying with her mommy." She looked down at her new daughter and smiled. Her tiredness suddenly disappeared.

"I'll take her back to her crib. I'll be right back." I saw her nod and pull her shirt down.

Picking her up, I brought her back to her room and set her on the changing table. I placed one had on her stomach making sure she didn't fall off, while with the other hand I took out a clean diaper. Changing her quickly, I fastened the buttons on her onesie, kissed her, and placed her back into her crib.

I walked back into my room, turned the baby monitor volume, back up, and climbed into the bed.

"Thanks Troy." I heard Gabi speak as she snuggled into my chest.

"Anytime baby. Will you be ok tomorrow? I have to work." I told her as I played with the curls on her head.

"Yea, I'll miss you, but we'll be fine. My mom will be here with me." She told me in a quiet voice.

"I'll miss you two so much too, but right now let's take advantage of the last few hours of sleep until our lovely daughter decides to wake up." She agreed with me as we both cuddled under the covers suddenly feeling sleep overcome us.

We were woken up for the second time that night, or should I say morning since it was six o'clock.

"Babe, go get in the shower, I'll get her." I thanked her as we both got out of bed. Before she left the room, I gave her a 'good morning' kiss, and went into the bathroom.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I walked into our daughter's room and saw her, no wait, smelled her. "Good morning stinky." I picked her up, leaning her against my chest and placed her on the changing table.

In the middle of changing her I leaned down to her face. "We should have saved this one for daddy." I giggled while kissing her nose and gently tickling her stomach. She responded my sneezing.

Finishing up, I brought her into the rocking chair and began to feed her. While I was doing this I gently stroked the cheek of my 4 day old daughter. We both stared each other in the eye as my daughter sucked away.

Not hearing Troy come into the room, he surprised me when he snuck up on me and kissed my head. Tearing my eyes away from my daughter, I looked up to see his smiling face.

"I have to leave for work, but I will be back at 3." I nodded and gave him a kiss. He then bent down to Alexis. "Bye Lex, I'll be back later. Don't do any cute while I'm gone." He gave a kiss to her too and one last one to me before leaving the room.

Five minutes later, I went downstairs and was met with the smell of my mothers homemade cooking. This was much better than hospital food. Walking into the kitchen, I greeted my mother.

"Morning mom. Smells great." She turned to me with a smile and took the baby out of my arms.

"Morning Mija. Go eat before it gets cold." She told me while taking a seat herself.

I was guessing she had already eaten since her plate was finished in front of her.

"Hi Lexi, it's Grandma. Were you giving your mom and dad a tough time last night?" I smiled as I watched them interact while eating my delicious meal.

When I was finished I went to go upstairs to take a shower, leaving my mom to watch my daughter. The whole time while I was in the shower I couldn't keep my mind of Troy and Alexis. I couldn't wait for what surprised were going to come next.

**Well, tell me what you think. Please give suggestions and Review!! Hope you like it.**


	33. Chapter 33

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

It had been two months and I have to say, not much has changed. The only thing that has changed was Lexi getting 4 ounces bigger, which wasn't much at all. On our last week doctor's visit, the doctor said that Lex was in the 10th percentile in weight height. Which wasn't bad, she was just going to be smaller than other babies who were 2 months and 1 week old. She still hasn't smiled or giggled. We think that she is noticing our voices, though.

I was glad it was Saturday. Now I have the whole weekend to spend with my family. Pulling myself out of my day dream, I noticed my cell start ringing.

Picking it up, I spoke quietly making sure I didn't wake up my girls who were cuddled up on the couch. Lexi was lying on Gabi's chest while Gabi was lying on her back.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey man what's up? You busy?" Chad's voice flowed through the speakers.

"What do you want Chad?" Whenever he asked me if I was busy, it was usually only when he needed me.

"Well, Zeke and I are going to a basketball game with the girls and since you have Lexi, we knew you would be busy." He started rambling on and on.

"Get to your point." I started to get annoyed with him.

"My mom's making me watch Jag again and I was hoping that you would do it for me." He did sound desperate. But, what the heck, we are here anyway, aren't we?

"Yea, I guess so. Just bring her by." I told him, which in return I was thanked a million times. Hanging the phone up, I placed it on the coffee table in front of me and went back to watching my sleeping beauties. Gabriella was really great at being a mom, just like I expected. She knows exactly what the baby needs whenever she cries. Don't get me wrong, I get Lex what ever she needs too, but in some situations, she is just better than I am. Like the time Lexi dropped her pacifier while I was carrying her. Wow, that was scary.

_Flashback:_

_Lexi loves to be carried. As long as she is in someone's arms, she is happy. I was walking around the house straitening up while my daughter was busy drooling on my shoulder. Out of nowhere she started to whimper. _

_I looked over my shoulder to see my daughter start crying. "What's wrong peanut?" this was my special nickname for her._

_I checked to see if she was wet, which she wasn't. She had just eaten a half hour ago, so she couldn't have been hungry. I tried rocking her back and forth, but no use. _

_She soon stopped cry and I looked back at her. Not only was I met with my daughters face, but also Gabi's._

"_Thanks. What did you do?" I gave her a kiss on the forehead as she took the pacifier out of my daughter's mouth._

"_She dropped it." She told me and put it back into Lexi's mouth. I saw a washcloth in her hand to show that she washed it before giving it back to her._

_End of Flashback_

It was little things like that, that made her an exceptional mother. Hearing a knock on the door I walked over to it. We had put a sign on the door when Alex's was born not to ring the bell. I opened the door and saw Chad and Jag

"Thanks again man." He told me again while taking Jag inside.

"No problem, have fun at the game." I told him.

"I will, say hi to Gabi and Lex." With that, he left.

I turned to see the little girl look at me with a smile on her face. "Hey, we have to be really quiet because, Gabi and Alexis are sleeping. Ok?" I told her as she gave a pout.

"Who Alesis?" I laughed at her attempt to pronounce her x's. "She' my daughter, but she only a baby so she is sleeping and so is Gabi." I saw her run over to the couch as fast as her toddler legs could carry her. She probably wanted to see her. I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Out of no where I heard, "No you take Gab away from me." Running back into the living room, I saw Jag push both Gabi's and Lexi's arm back and forth. My daughter was now in tears while Gabi was attempting to calm her.

As fast as I could, I took Jag away from them and sat her on my lap. "I just told you not to wake them. Why did you do it?" I sternly asked. She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"She my Gab not hers." She crossed her arms after pointing at my daughter who had calmed down from Brie bouncing her gently on her knee.

"She's just a baby. Babies need a lot of attention. I have plenty left for you though." I was thankful when I heard Gabi say that. "Can we play with my dollies now?" I heard Jag ask Gabi. "Maybe later, why don't you draw a picture for me?" she nodded enthusiastically as I got up to get paper and crayons.

While she was busy coloring I went over to Brie and leaned over on the couch. She was lying down and had Alexis propped up against her legs with her legs bent. She started playing and tickling her feet when all of a sudden a giggle filled the room. We both linked eyes and smiled. Lifting my daughter into the air, Gabi got up and followed me.

"Good job peanut!" I exclaimed as I tickled her stomach not being able to get enough of her laugh. Lexi reached both her hands toward me and I settled her in my arms. Both of us were showering her with a million kisses.

**No Ones Pov:**

Jag turned around from all the commotion. There she saw Gabi kissing Alexis repeatedly. "Hey, she only does that with me." She said to no one in particular. Any toddler would get jealous if they saw another kid taking over all the attention.

She got up from her seat on the floor and toddled over to Gabi. Sticking her thumb in her mouth she sat down at her feel. This caused Gabi to look down and stop what she was doing. She crouched down in front of her and moved a piece of hair out of the little girl's face.

"Hey, are you done with your picture?" she asked her quietly. Jag responded by lifting both arms in the air wanting to be held by Gabi.

"You're almost 4, come on, I will walk with you over to the table." She only responded by crying which cause Troy to look over. He gave a questioning look to Gabi as he watched the little girl cry.

"I think she is acting like a baby to get your attention." He whispered to her. She nodded her head and winked at Troy signaling she had a plan.

Picking Jag off the ground, she rested her on her hip. "You want to come upstairs with me to take a nap?" The little girl responded by yawning. In her language it meant Gabi was going to lay down with her, like she did with Alexis.

Bringing her upstairs, Jag still nestled in her arms she arrived in the nursery. Taking out an extra pacifier, she stuck it in her mouth, kissed her forehead, and put her in the crib. Turning off the lights she walked out of the room and closed the door. Waiting 15 seconds she finally heard what she wanted. "Gab no come back." She walked back into the room and found Jag standing up in the crib.

"What are you still doing up? Babies need their sleep!" she explained while laying her back down.

She reached her arms out to her. "What's wrong? Don't want to be a baby anymore? Ready to tell me what's really wrong?" Little Jag nodded her head "Me a big girl." She threw the pacifier onto the floor of the crib and was lifted out by Gabi

Gabi brought her into her room and sat her on her lap. "You forgeted me." Jag said while pouting.

"I didn't forget you. I told you we would play with your doll later." She told her. "You and Twoy like Alesis more. You only sapposed to give me kissies." Gabriella felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry. Alexis just did something for the first time. As for kisses, I have enough to go around, see?" When she finished her sentence she kissed Jag all over. Finally the little girl turned her pout into a smile. "I show you my picture now?" Gabriella nodded.

**Troy's Pov:**

I saw the two of them come downstairs both with smiles on their faces. Gabriella winked at me, walked over to the couch and took a seat. I took a seat next to her, putting Lexi in her lap.

"Wow that's beautiful." I heard Gabriella say while admiring the picture. Just as she finished Alexis started to get fussy. "I think it's lunchtime for you missy." I kissed Alexis's nose.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Hun, can you get the bottle out of the refrigerator? He gave me a questioning look and got up from his spot on the couch, while I smiled. I saw him bring back the bottle with still a confused look on his face.

"Baby I thought the doctor said to keep nursing her, it's healthier for her and it will help her grow." He told me while sitting down handing me the bottle. "It's still breast milk."

I placed Alexis in his arm so he was cradling her. Uncapping the bottle, I put the cap on the table and handed the bottle to him. His face was priceless. It was a mix of pure shock and excitement.

Getting up from my seat I gave him a kiss on the lips. I walked over to Jag and picked her up wanting to get out of the room so they could have some bonding time. Before I left I threw the spit up rag at his face which was on the table. He smiled at me, silently thanking me, while I walked out with Jag, ready to go into the playroom and play with her dolls.

**Troy's Pov:**

I hadn't expected this. I got to feed my daughter for the first time. Putting the bottle up to her lips she opened her mouth for the bottle to enter. This was an amazing feeling. I now know why Gabi loves this so much.

To my disappointment, the bottle came to an end. I took it out of her mouth and burped her. When I was finished, I checked on Gabi and Jag in the playroom down the hall, making sure they didn't see me. Still holding my peanut, I crept upstairs and into the hall closet. I took down the book and proceeded into my room.

I laid Lex on the bed, making sure she was surrounded by pillows so she didn't fall. Opening the book I turned to the next page, which read:

First smile/ Laugh: 2 months, 1 week old. July 20th.

I closed the book and picked Lexi back up. After putting it away, we went back downstairs. Having to switch Lexi's position, I took her off of my shoulder and settled her into my arm. This always happened. After every feeding, she wound up falling asleep.

Walking into the playroom, Brie got up when she saw me. "Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am." She smile and cuddled into my side that was not holding Lexi.

"I have another surprise for you, there is now always going to be a bottle in the fridge for you when it's feeding time, just encase you want to feed her." And when she said those exact words, I was on cloud nine.

**What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? Give me some suggestions and Review!!**


	34. Chapter 34

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov: **

Soon summer had past and it was now December, which meant Lexi was now 8 months old. With each passing day she was looking more and more like Gabi which I thought was the most adorable thing in the world. She was starting to get curly hair, just like Brie. Even though she looked like Gabi she was a total Daddy's girl.

Each day I looked forward going into the nursery before work when Gabi was still sleeping. My daughter learned how to pull herself up to stand in her crib, although she had to hold on to the bars to stay up. Every morning Lex would smile at me when I entered her room. Now you are probably all thinking, she attempt to stand before crawling, right? Well that's a funny story.

_Flashback:_

"_Troy enough with that camera already, at least wait till I am ready." Gabriella said while holding her hand in front of her while shielding her face from the video camera. I caught her in the bathroom curling her hair._

_We had just purchased a now video camera so I was just trying it out. Our parents were supposed to come over for dinner._

"_And who's watching our daughter, wildcat?" she asked me while turning back to the mirror, finishing her hair._

"_I put her downstairs in the playroom with some toys." I told her while she shut the curling iron off and started to walk downstairs with me._

"_Let's go tape her then!" she told me as she jumped on my back after we got downstairs. Giving Gabi a piggy back ride we went into the play room. Not seeing my daughter she jumped off my back._

"_Troy I thought you said she was down here. You lost our daughter?" she yelled while I was busy looking around the room._

"_I swear I put her down on this mat." I told her as we both rushed out of the room. We looked in each closet and bathroom. Before turning the hall I noticed tiny sock covered feet and a small little body in the living room._

"_Babe, I found her." I mumbled, still mesmerized by my daughter crawling for the first time. Brie and I both went further into the living room and found my daughter chasing a car around._

_Rushing over to her, I went behind her and I picked her small form, catching her from crawling any further. This caused her to squeal in delight._

"_Peanut you did it!" I was so excited. Once Lexi laid her eyes on Gabi she reached her arms out to her. Handing her over to Brie she spun Lex around._

"_Did you think it was funny to play a joke on Daddy?" she smiled at her daughter._

"_See? I didn't lose her." I told her while placing a kiss on both my girls' heads. _

_**End of flashback. **_

Not wanting to wake Gabi, as quietly as I could, I got out of bed and went into the shower. After I was out, I got dressed, kissed Gabi's head, and started off to see my daughter.

I walked into her room, turned off her night light, and found her holding onto the bars of the crib, standing up. This never got old. She was a good baby. Lex only cried once now at night because she was hungry. In the morning she didn't wake Gabi up; instead, she waited until Gabs got up herself.

"Hi peanut." I said while lifting her out of the crib. She immediately laid her head on my chest, which I thought was odd, she usually laughs when she sees me.

"What's wrong still tired?" I asked her. Of course she didn't answer me. Putting her back in her crib, she lifted her hands up indicating that she wants to be held again.

"I'm sorry peanut, I have to go to work." I rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Checking on Gabi once more, I found her still sleeping. I walked out of the door and went to work.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Opening my eyes, I looked at the clock and noticed I had woken up a half an hour after Troy left. I immediately closed my eyes. My head was throbbing, my nosed stuffy, and my throat was sore. I couldn't even bring myself out of my bed. I was freezing and couldn't get warm. I kept thinking back to my daughter and how she probably was standing in her crib waiting for me to feed her and take her out.

I reached over to my phone that was by my bedside table and retracted my hand once I grasped it. That was a bad idea. My body felt even colder letting new air in. I hated doing this, but I was desperate. I started texting the blue eyed boy that was always there for me.

_Troy,_

_Need you home. Can't take care of Lexi. _

_Sorry,_

_Brie_

Flipping my phone closed, I set it next to me and attempted to get warm back under the covers. It felt bad making him come home.

**Troy's Pov:**

I had just finished up serving about 20 customers when I got a text message from Gabi. Reading it, I went to Zeke.

"Zeke, something's wrong with Gabi, she can't take care of Lexi. I need to take the day off." I told him while grabbing my coat.

"No problem we have plenty of help here."

Upon hearing this, I rushed to get home. Entering the house I heard my daughter crying, but my first instinct was to go to Gabi.

I found her still in bed, wrapped up in blankets, but shivering. Walking over to her side of the bed I pulled the blanket down to see her face. She whimpered as heat was let out of the blanket.

"Brie, it's ok." I whispered as I felt her forehead.

"You're burning up. Come on." I lifted her out of the bed and settled her into my arms.

She whimpered as I took her from her warm bed. Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the water. She put up a fight when I took her clothes off, not wanting herself exposed to more coldness. As soon as she was undressed, I put her into the tub which was filled with luke warm water. I kissed her head before I left to go tend to my daughter.

My daughter had tears running down her face. As I went over to her she sneezed. "Oh peanut, not you too. I felt her head, and sure enough, she had a fever. How do you give a baby medicine that doesn't eat solid foods yet?

I carried her downstairs and took out a bottle from the fridge. Going into the cabinet I took out the baby liquid medicine and mixed it with her milk. As it approached her lips, she pushed it away. Holding her hands down, I finally got her to drink it. Getting out two pills for Gab, I also took out a bottle of water.

Walking back upstairs I put Lexi back into her crib and went to get Gabi out of the tub. As soon as I got her out and dressed, my daughter started crying.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Gabi while giving her the pills and a blanket.

Going into my daughter's room I took her out her crib and settled her into my arm. I walked around the room with her, rocking her gently. After a half an hour, I finally got her to sleep. Placing her back into her crib, I went back to Brie.

"Come her baby." I lifted her off the bed and settled her on my lap in the recliner. She whimpered in my arms which made me feel even worse that she was sick.

"I know you don't feel well baby, you'll feel better once the medicine kicks in. Try and get some sleep." I stroked her hair as she closed her eyes.

Two hours later I felt Gabi start to stir and heard Lex cry. "Feel better Hun?" I asked her as I felt her forehead.

I was glad to know she didn't have a fever. "Yea, I'm sorry you had to come home." I pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Babe you were sick, don't worry about it. Lexi was sick too." She took her head off of my chest. She had no reason to feel guilty.

"She was sick? Oh my poor baby!" she got up from my lap and went into Lexi's room.

When Alexis saw her she immediately stopped crying. I saw Gabi lift her out of her crib and feel her head.

"Does she still have a fever?" I asked while walking over to them.

She shook her head no. Going over to them, I wrapped my arms around both my girls. Lexi looked up at me and smiled. "Dada" she said while reaching her arms up and laughing when Gabi tickled her.

Hiding her face in Gabi's neck she pushed her mother's hands away from her stomach. "Mama" she giggled.

"Two words in one day! Good Job peanut." I exclaimed while kissing both Gabi's and Lexi's head. Our baby girl was growing up so fast. I'll have to remember to put this in the baby book later.

**Major writers block. Please review and leave suggestions. Can't update unless I have something to write about. Thanks guys, hope you liked this one.**


	35. Chapter 35

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

Today was a cold February morning. I was snuggled up next to Gabriella, who was surprisingly up before I had to head off to work. My daughter wasn't awake yet; I could still hear her even breaths through the baby monitor. I ran my hands through Gabi's gorgeous tangled brunette hair, which made her look up at me and smile.

"What are you planning on doing today?" I asked her while kissing her nose.

"If you haven't noticed, this house is a mess. So, I will be spending my day cleaning." She closed her eyes as she laid her head on my chest.

"I'll have my dad watch Lexi today, then. That way you don't have to worry about checking up on her from time to time." My dad always loved spending time with Alexis, and Lex adored him.

"You sure? She could stay here. I don't mind." I nodded at her and kissed her forehead one last time before moving her off of my chest so I could get out of bed. She whimpered as she lost her pillow, or in this case, me.

By the time I finished showering and getting dressed, I noticed that she wasn't in our bed anymore. Walking into my daughter's room I saw her packing Lexi's bag putting extra clothes and toys into it.

"Baby girl, you know my dad has millions of toys for her, right?" I watched her stuff Lexi's favorite teddy bear into the bag.

"Yes, but she might want some from home." We left the conversation at that knowing that I couldn't win.

Going over to the crib, I carefully picked up my sleeping daughter, changed her, and got her dressed. To my surprise she didn't stir once.

We both walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Gabriella went into the refrigerator and got out four bottles and put them into the bag. Walking over to me, she handed me the bag.

"I'll see you later. I'll swing by my dad's before I come home and pick Lex up." She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Love you." I never got tired of hearing those words come out of her mouth. "Love you too Hun." With that said I walked out the door and drove to my parent's house.

After dropping Lexi off, I drove off to another long day at work.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I had so much work to do in the house. The kitchen needed cleaning, the bedrooms needed bed making, dusting, organizing, and laundry needed to be done. But where should I start? Well, I guess the kitchen since I'm in it.

It took a whole hour to get the kitchen to look decent. I cleaned everything from pots to dishes, to the floor. Now it's off to the bedroom. Before I started up the stairs, I heard the door bell go off.

Opening the door, I saw the same hooded figure that I had an encounter with right before the school field trip. I immediately shut the door, but I was too slow. The man put his hand on the door preventing it from closing. I wasn't strong enough to close the door. He pushed through the door and slammed it shut once he was fully in.

"Get away from me." I yelled. He grabbed my arm and secured a handkerchief around my mouth. As he brought me upstairs I fought with all my strength. He threw me on the bed and I let out a muffled yell.

"No one's gonna hear you princess." He told me as I kicked and became wrestles, but it was no use. He tugged my loose sweatpants off. Why is he doing this again? What did I ever do to him?

As he entered me roughly, I bit my lip. The pain was excruciating. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me try to scream for help or cry. I had to stay strong.

"See? Isn't it better if you don't fight?" His voice burned through my ears. He took my hands and held them above my head. I tried to break loose, but no use. His lips attacked my neck, biting it roughly.

It felt like forever until he pulled out. My body was sore. He untied the piece of cloth that was covering my mouth. "What did I ever do to you?" I was surprised that I found my voice.

"Your Bolton's girl, enough said." The nerve of him.

"You raped me before Troy and I were even going out."

"It's obvious that you always loved each other. You always acted like a couple it ticks me off." He slammed his fist down right next to my hand, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"If you don't want to see your daughter get hurt, then don't tell." With that he left. My body was motionless on the bed. Hearing the front door close I got up from the bed. It hurt to even walk, but I was strong. Strong enough to show that I wasn't weak enough to cry.

Entering the shower, I let the hot water run down my sore body, doing nothing for the pain, but washing away his stench.

**Troy's Pov:**

I was counting down the hours until I could go home. It wasn't that I didn't like my job, but I just wish I was home with my girls. I only had 4 hours and 25 minutes left.

Finishing up serving a woman and son, a guy with a sweatshirt and a hood, covering his face was next.

"Hi sir, can I get you anything?' I asked, but he didn't respond.

He threw a folded piece of paper at me and made a run for it. Opening the paper I saw the words, 'How's your precious Brie. It's tough to be home alone.' My heart dropped. I ran out of the store, but no sight of the hooded man.

Walking back inside, I noticed everyone staring at me. I guess they were confused by my sudden outburst.

Without even clocking out, I dashed out of the store and into my car. Just my luck. I got stuck at every traffic light in town. Pulling out my cell while I waited for the light to change, I called my parents house.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's voice.

"Dad I need you to keep Alexis there a little longer. She might have to stay over night.

"Why Troy is everything ok? You sound scared." What he said was true. I was scared. Scared for Gabi.

"I have a feeling Brie got raped again. I was in the store and a man completely covered from head to toe passes me a note. Some how he knows that Gabriella's home alone, and he asked me if I checked on her lately." My dad was silent for a minute.

"God, not again. Would it be faster if I went over there?"

"No I'm pulling into the driveway. I'll be over when I can." Without even waiting for a response, I rushed into the house. The door was unlocked causing me to get more and more nervous as I entered.

"Brie?" I called while rushing upstairs. As I entered our room, I saw her come out of the bathroom. By the looks of it, it looked like she had just come out of the shower. Her hair was hanging loosely, dripping wet. She wore my over sized sweatshirt and sweatpants. She looked surprised when she saw me.

Walking over to her I tangled my hands in her wet hair and pulled her into my chest.

"Baby, what did he do? Did he hurt you?" I asked as she pulled away from my arms.

Instead, she wrapped her own arms around herself. "I'm fine Troy."

She started to walk away from me, but I didn't let her. She wasn't getting away that easily. How could she act like nothing happened? Grabbing her shoulders in my hands, I felt her flinch. I sat her next to me on the bed.

"Babe, talk to me. Did you see his face? Hear his voice? Anything that we could tell the police?" I spoke softly.

"I told you I'm fine. Just leave it." She got up from her spot and walked out of the room. Sighing, I went by the door to see where she as going. I saw her walk downstairs slowly, sit down on the couch, and turn the TV on. As she sat down I noticed her wince. She was hurting. I knew that face.

"Why won't you talk to me, baby girl?" I whispered to myself. Picking up my cell I closed our bedroom door and took a seat on the bed.

"Hello?" I heard my dad answer.

"Hey it's me. Can you bring Lexi over?" My voice was quiet. I was confused and frustrated.

"Yea. How is she?" He asked me. God, how do I respond to that?

"Dad, she's not crying. She's acting like nothing happened. She won't talk to me. I can tell she's in pain by the way she winces when she walks and sits. It's killing me." My voice cracked as I told him.

"Ok Troy, calm down. I have a plan. Is the front door unlocked?" I told him it was and listened to his plan.

I waited by my bedroom door for him to come. Once he arrived, I saw Gabi look up in fear as she heard the front door open. Once she saw it was my dad and our daughter she went back to watching TV. She didn't even smile at them.

I walked downstairs and announced, "I'm going to Chad's." Hopefully Gabi will open up to my dad. Before I left, I walked over to the three of them and kissed Gabi and Lexi on the top of their heads.

**Coach's Pov:**

As I walked into the room I took a seat next to Gabi on the couch. She seemed out of it. Lexi reached her arms out to Gabriella. Gabi gave a sad smile and took her daughter from my arms. I noticed her wince as Lexi's head leaned against her lower stomach.

"It's ok to cry." I told her not sure how she would react.

"Oh not you too. I'm fine, just leave it at that." Her voice sounded confident, but her face showed different. Pure fear ran through her face. I could tell that she wanted cry, but she wouldn't let herself.

An hour later we had made no progress. We mostly sat in silence. As Troy came through the doors, that was my cue to get up and go home. I shook my head sadly at Troy, indicating that my plan didn't work. I walked out the door in hopes that sometime soon she would open up.

**Troy's Pov:**

"I'm going to bed." She said as I watched her take a bottle out of the refrigerator and walk upstairs. It hurt me to see that she didn't want to talk to me, or the fact that she was keeping everything to herself.

I walked upstairs and into Alexis's room. Finding Gabi feeding Alexis, I went over to them and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

Going into our room, I got changed and slipped into bed. It was not long after until Gabi joined me. She turned to me so her back wasn't facing me anymore.

"Do you think I'm brave?" Her soft voice ran through my ears. At that moment is when I realized, she wasn't avoiding me. She was trying not to let her guard down. For if people saw her cry they would think she was weak. But that certainly wasn't the case.

**If you liked it, please Review and leave suggestions. Thanks to **_**ImmaHatefulCritic **_**and **_**Pineapple Princess Tiki**_** for the help!!**


	36. Chapter 36

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

Do I think she's brave? After all she has been through, how could I not? "I think you're the bravest woman in the world." She nodded her head and turned her back to me again.

"Babe, come on. Where's the person who's not afraid to cry? Where's the one who trusts me and who will talk to me about what she's feeling?" I gave a sigh. I missed that girl.

"She's right here Troy." I heard her soft voice speak.

"No she's not." I mumbled to myself. Yes, I loved this girl to death, but where was the girl who always turned to me when her world came crashing down?

**T**wo weeks had gone by and needless to say nothing had changed. She still was keeping herself away from everyone. It hurt to know that she didn't feel comfortable talking to me.

I was lying in bed thinking about this when I heard an alarm clock go off. It couldn't have been mine because my phone is set to vibrate when I need to get ready for work. Looking over at Gabi's clock I saw her shut it off and start to get out of bed.

"Babe, it's 6'oclock. What are you doing up?" I got out of bed and followed her into the baby's room.

"Sharpay and Taylor are taking Alexis shopping." She told me while I saw her go over to the crib.

"Mama." I smiled as I saw my daughter reach her hands up to Gabi. We tried to teach her some more words, but no such luck.

"Are you going with them?"

"No I have some things to do." She told me and I got suspicious.

"Like what?" It was obvious that she was becoming frustrated with my questions as she got Alexis dressed. She let out a sigh before answering.

"Things that don't concern you. Aren't you going to be late for work?" Why wouldn't she tell me? Walking over to her I slipped my arms around her waist. She continued changing Alexis as I kissed her shoulder.

"I just wish you would open up to me. Please don't be afraid." I murmured against her shoulder.

She made no acknowledgement to show that she heard me. Sighing, I went back into my room to take a shower and get ready.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Why couldn't he just leave me alone, I'm fine! You would think after two weeks he would drop it. I know he was trying to be considerate, but I was getting tired of it. If I needed him, then I would go to him.

I walked downstairs with Alexis clinging onto me. She must have known she was going somewhere without me because she wouldn't let me put her down.

After much struggle I finally got her into her highchair, which again was the smallest they made. I sat down next to her and helped her hold her bottle while I myself ate cereal.

Troy came downstairs kissed us both on our heads and left for work. I know he was trying, but I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be proud of me. What if he thought I didn't give up a fight? I did, I kicked and screamed as much as I could, but I'm only so strong. If I cried that would mean I was even weaker than I am already made out to be. As the saying goes, 'Big Girls Don't Cry.'

After Lex finished her bottle, I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. Hearing the doorbell go off, I went to the door. "Right on time," I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door allowing Sharpay and Taylor to come in. "Hey guys." I hugged them and walked back into the kitchen. I had told them what happened a week ago and how I didn't walk to talk about it. Thankfully, they just left it at that.

Taking off Alexis's bib, I wiped her mouth and took her out of her highchair.

"I just need to get her stroller." I told them as I started walking away.

"Gabs we don't need it. She is going to be out of that stroller trying on clothes more than she is going to be in it." Sharpay told me as she took my little girl from my arms.

"Are you sure you guys want to hold her the whole time?" I asked while Taylor nodded.

"Alright, well money is in her diaper bag, there's milk and pacifiers in there too. You should be able to reach me on my cell if you need me. If she starts to get fussy around 1 that means she's tired. I don't want her coming home with anything a baby shouldn't be wearing. Sharpay, that means you. Oh you need the car seat from my car." I could go on and on, but I was stopped.

"Gabs, she'll be fine. You don't need money, it's our treat. We already bought a car seat and yes we know how to work it. Now enjoy your day." Sharpay said while I nodded and walked over to my little girl.

"I'll see you later Lex. I love you." I told her while tickling her stomach. She giggled and it was music to my ears.

Within a minute, all three of them were out the door. Grabbing my purse I waited till they were out of view before I too started out the door.

It wasn't long until I arrived at my destination. Walking into the building, I came to an elevator which read:

ER1

Hospital2

Maternity Ward3

Pediatrics4

I sighed, got into the elevator, and pressed 3. I started to get nervous as I walked out of the elevator and into the Maternity Ward. Going up to the receptionist, she looked up at me.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, Gabriella Montez." I saw her nod her head and look through her files. She handed me a form to fill out and I took my seat.

_Name: Gabriella Montez_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 100_

I had two more questions to fill out. I didn't like them, plus I didn't want to answer them

_What makes you think you're pregnant? Two weeks late on period._

_Who is the father? --_

Leaving the last one blank I returned it to the receptionist and waited for my name to be called. I was so nervous. I couldn't keep still. So many questions were running through my mind. Was I pregnant? What would Troy think? Would he still love me? How would I be able to live with myself?

"Gabriella Montez?" Well, that's me. I grabbed my purse and followed the doctor into the room.

"Alright Gabriella I'm going to have you sit on the table," I nodded and walked over to the table. Once I sat down I noticed my hands were shaking because of how nervous I was.

"Well I'm going to take some blood, and then it will just be a few minutes until you find out if you're pregnant or not. I was so concerned with what would happen that I didn't even acknowledge the prick until it happened. Jumping, I held my arm after he took the blood and walked out of the room.

Waiting for the doctor to come back into the room, I decided to check up on my little girl.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice rang through my ears.

"Hey Shar, how's everything?" I heard Taylor talking to the baby in the background.

"Good we just came back from Juicy. Taylor's feeding her. Guess who bought her first pink bikini!" Oh god, she didn't!

"Shar, she is 11 months old. I am not having her in a bikini. Stop corrupting my baby!" I told her. She was crazy and wait, why was she shopping at Juicy for her? Sharpay is making her into a designer baby.

"Hi Gabs, don't worry I didn't let her by the bikini. She has a one piece. Stop worrying I'm supervising everything she buys. A little girl has been asking for her mommy though." This made my heart crumble.

"Put me on speaker phone." I told her, which of course she did.

"Hi Lex!" I heard her giggle and shout my name in the background.

"Are you being a good girl?" She just continued to shout my name.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I love you Lexi." I hung up the phone just as the doctor came back into the room. For a minute, my daughter took all my worries away, but it didn't last. They were back.

"Well, I ran a few more tests just to make sure. You're pregnant!" I face dropped. I was speechless. All I could do was nod for right now.

"Who's the lucky father?" Uh oh. What was I supposed to tell him?

"Someone from school. "He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Ok well I will see you at your one month appointment." I nodded and walked out. Before I went home I stopped off at the park.

I guess I spent a little too much time there because when I looked at my watch, it read 7:30. I also had 11 missed calls from Troy. "Damn it, I was supposed to get home before Troy got home, which was 3 hours ago. Alexis is probably wondering where I am too. It's almost her bedtime." I spoke softly to myself.

Walking into the door I heard Troy talking on the phone with Sharpay. "She's home, never mind. I'll call you tomorrow." I heard him speak into the phone. I walked into the kitchen and found Lexi on Troy's lap.

"I was so worried. Where were you?" Oh god, what was I supposed to tell him? I'm pregnant and you aren't the father? What will he think of me?

"I lost track of time." I mumbled and took Lexi from him. I could here him following me, but I got up to my room before he did. Closing the door and locking it before he could enter, I sat down on my bed and began to nurse Alexis.

"You're going to be a big sister, Lex." I told her softly. What I didn't realize right away that another pair of ears were listening.

Looking over at the door I saw Troy drop the key he used to get into the room with. "It's not mine, is it?" I looked down at Lexi then back up at him.

"No it's not." Getting up from my place on the bed, I walked into Lexi's room. "Babe it's ok. It's not your fault. We'll get through this." His voice was soft as he came into the room.

"I don't understand. You should hate me right now." I put Alexis into her crib and then turned away from Troy. He came over to me and slipped his arms around my waist. His head was next to my ear. "But I don't." And it was at that moment when I realized I wasn't going through this alone.

**Please Review and leave suggestions. At least 10 reviews till the next chapter. Thanks to **_**Immahatefulcritic**_**!**


	37. Chapter 37

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

Days had gone by and it was now May. Not just any day, but May 16. But what's so special about today? Well, exactly one year ago my gorgeous Gabi gave birth to my daughter, Alexis Faith Bolton.

I was so excited for today that I could hardly wait to get out of bed. Both Gabi and I wanted to wait until our daughter was awake but out of all the days, she chose today to sleep late.

We had talked to both of our parents about Gabi's pregnancy which we were glad to find out that they were willing to do what ever they could to make it easier on us. Although, Gabi still didn't fully open up to me, she is beginning to talk to me more and more with each passing day.

"Mama Dada." My beautiful daughter's voice ran through our ears. "Well it's about time." Gabriella pulled me out of bed.

"Happy Birthday!" We both shouted while walking into Alexis's room. I didn't think our daughter knew what was going on, but she did giggle at how happy we were. Picking her up, she squealed in delight as I kissed the tip of her nose.

It was amazing to me and Gabriella how much Lexi had changed. Although she was still the small peanut she was when she was born, there were a lot of other things that had changed immensely. Her blue eyes had gotten more vibrant, her hair was full of loose curls. She could even walk if you held onto her hands.

Oh did I mention that her verbal skills were improving? She will now repeat names for you, although, she does have a tendency to add an 'ie' at the end of each name sometimes. For example, to her our friends are Sharpie and Chadie. The rest have shortened names, such Ry and Tay. We were still working on how to say Zeke with her.

"You're going to have a party later!" I told her while telling her everyone who was going to be there. It was just our parents and close friends. She reached her arms out to Gabi for her to hold her.

"Hungry Sweetie?" I heard Gabriella ask her.

"Ba-ba." Lexi responded quietly while resting her head on her moms shoulder. The three of us walked downstairs and went to start the day.

Hours had flown by, dishes cleaned up, and guests left to go home. It was certainly a special part for a one year old.

Alexis had gotten loads and loads of presents. One of which she was not going to be seeing for a couple of years. Sharpay had decided to get the one year old baby a credit card. Don't ask me why—that's Sharpay for you, or in Alexis's case 'Sharpie."

**Gabi's Pov:**

After all the guests left, I took Alexis upstairs for her bath. I usually took one with her. We both enjoyed our special time together. Plus, Alexis thought it was funny to wave her arms around and splash me when I didn't take a bath with her. By the end of her bath time it looked like I was the one who just got bathed.

When I finally got her undressed I stood her up against my leg so she could hold onto it while I too undressed. Picking her up, I brought us both into the tub. It wasn't until both feet were in the tub when I noticed that I was starting to slip. Not wanting Lexi to get hurt I placed her out of the tub, on the bath mat. I cried out in pain and grabbed my not-yet-swollen stomach upon the impact.

I was still in shock. It hurt to move. I felt like I had lost my voice. When I tried to scream nothing came out. Tears forms in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I was frozen and it felt like knives were being forced into my stomach. I must have scared my daughter because she crawled out of the room whimpering. What was I going to do?

**Troy's Pov:**

While I was finishing picking up the stray pillows from the floor and putting them on the couch, I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet. Looking over at the stairs I saw my daughter pull herself into a standing position while holding onto the railing.

"Peanut, stay there. Don't come down the stairs by yourself." I started to walk over to the stairs. She probably didn't know what I was saying, but it was worth the effort.

"Dada," I heard her yell in a whimper for me. Rushing upstairs I noticed that she must have just come out of the bath since she wasn't wearing clothes. "What's wrong Peanut?" I asked her while picking up her small body.

"Mama." She yelled while pointing to our bedroom. She buried her face in my shirt while I rushed to find Gabi. Noticing that a light was coming out of the bathroom, I opened the door and found her in the tub grasping her stomach in pain. Putting my daughter on the bath mat, I rushed over to Gabi.

"Brie, talk to me. What happened?" I bent down next to her and lifted her chin up with my finger. There were tears running down her cheeks.

**Gabi's Pov:**

"I slipped and fell on my stomach. Troy, it hurts." I cried to him. He gently lifted me out of the shower and brought me over to our bed. While he changed me into some clothes he flipped his phone open, put it on speaker, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" I heard Chad's voice along with a lot of commotion.

"Chad, I need you to watch Lex. I have to take Brie to the hospital." He spoke quickly as he rushed to put my clothes on.

"The gang is over, so they are going to have to come over too. What's wrong with Gabs?" I heard him rush everyone into the car.

"I don't have time to explain. Just get here as fast as you can." With that said, Troy hung up.

One I was fully dressed he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head into his neck. The pain was terrible.

"I know baby, we're going to the hospital now." He rubbed my back which calmed me down a little.

Turning my head to the side, he took me into the bathroom.

**Troy's Pov:**

Walking further into the bathroom I saw my daughter attempt to climb into the bathtub. Very carefully, with the hand that was rubbing Gabi's back, I grabbed my daughters' hands and took her away from climbing.

As soon as I got to the stairs, the front door opened revealing the whole gang. They rushed up the stairs taking the unclothed Lexi from my grasp.

"She didn't take a bath yet. Bedtime is in an hour. Thank you so much guys." I said while walking downstairs. Before I shut the door I grabbed my coat and covered Gabi with it.

I gently set her down and buckled her into the car. I got in the drivers seat and set off to the hospital.

Throughout the entire ride, I kept checking on Gabi. She hadn't said anything since we were in the bedroom.

"Just five minutes, Gorgeous." I told her while rubbing her thigh with my right hand. The other one was placed firmly on the wheel, steering the car into the parking spot. I got out of the car, picked Gabi up and walked quickly to the entrance. I was trying to be careful not to jostle her around.

They took us almost immediately and placed us in a room. While the doctor was setting up the ultra sound my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Picking up the phone I heard my daughter crying in the background and all I could think of was, 'This is not good!'

"Hi Troy, She wont take a bath. Every time we put her into the tub she cries and lifts her arms up to be taken out." Taylor's voice sounded frustrated.

"She's used to Gabi taking a bath with her." I could hear my voice echo so I was assuming that I was on speaker phone.

"Well I'm not getting in there with her." I heard Chad mumble. Chad was always making stupid remarks.

"I don't expect any of you to get in with her. She can skip her bath tonight. There are 5 of you there I'm sure you can work something out. I can't talk now. Good luck." I hung up the phone and joined the doctor and Gabi. He had a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" My voice was quiet. "I'm just having a little trouble finding the baby." My voice hitched in my throat as I heard a whimper from Gabi. I held out my hand for her to hold, which she took gratefully.

"Are you experiencing any pain right now?" The doctor asked.

"No, but she was before." I told him. I knew Brie didn't feel like talking now. The doctor sighed and flipped his machines off.

"I'm sorry to say, but you had a miscarriage." My heart dropped. Even though it wasn't my baby it still was terrible to hear.

When the doctor finished up, he exited the room. Gabi signaled for me to help her off the table, which of course I did. What could I say to her? I felt so helpless. She wrapped her arms around herself. I didn't want to invade her space so I took a step back.

Her head tilted upward and she looked straight at me. Within less then a minute she rushed towards me. I stood with open arms as she collapsed into them. Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around mine and dug her head into my chest. The hand that wasn't supporting her weight went up to her head holding it in place as she broke down. Tears were felt through my shirt, but I didn't care. Her hands gripped onto my shirt so tight that the fabric squeezed my arms, but I didn't care. It took her all this time to come to me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the broken girl in my arms. All I cared about was what I could do to make it better. Nothing else raced through my mind, but this one girl who I loved with all my heart.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Some people don't like what is going on with the story, but that could easily be fixed by leaving what you want in the next chapter. **

**I would also like to give so much credit to **_**ImmaHatefulCritic**_** for helping me so much. And also for being one of the very few to actually give a suggestion. So, Thank you so so much.**


	38. Chapter 38

Lost Voice and Stolen Innocence

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

Not a lot had changed. We stayed in the same spot for about ten minutes. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but I continued to rub her back in hopes to give her a little more comfort. Her arms were tightly gripped to my t-shirt and her head was buried into my neck. I gently swayed from side to side, rocking the broken girl.

Hearing my phone go off, I took my arm that was rubbing her back, off of her and took out my cell. Looking at the number, I realized that it didn't look familiar to me.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly into the phone. I continued to sway back and forth ina soothing motion for Gabriella.

"Hi. I'm calling from the Albuquerque police station. We would like you and Gabriella to come down as soon as possible." Uh oh, I hope everything at home is ok.

"Well, this kind of isn't a great time, but we'll be there as soon as we can." We both said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. Returning the phone to my pocket, I grabbed Gabriella's purse with my free hand and headed out of the room. Before we left, I signed out. The receptionist gave us a pity look as I returned the form to her.

Through all the cars in the parking lot, I finally found ours. I went around to the passenger's side and opened the door. As soon as I set Gabriella down in the passenger's seat, she whimpered, wanting to get back in my arms.

"I know sweetie. We have to make a quick stop before we go home." My thumb rubbed her cheek as I kissed the top of her head. Walking over to the other side of the car, I got in and started to drive to the police station. With my free hand I took one of Gabi's hands in mine and started to think about how things at home were going.

**Sharpay's Pov:**

Watching Chad change Alexis's diaper made me shake my head. "You're putting it on backwards." I told him as I grabbed the diaper out of his hands.

Chad immediately grabbed it back from my grip. "Don't you think I know what I'm doing? I do have a sister you know." Chad continued to change Alexis. I sighed in defeat as Chad set Alexis down on the floor. Her diaper was sagging in front while the back fit just how the front was supposed to.

"Guys, remember what Troy said? There are 5 of us here. We can work it out." Taylor stated. Zeke picked up Alexis settled her against his hip. His jaw dropped almost instantly afterward and held Lexi away from his body. The tiny girl laughed at Zeke, who was now wet on his right side.

"You know you could have at least waited until Chad held you." Zeke exclaimed while laying her back on the changing table.

I told you so's were heard throughout the room and directed towards Chad. He blushed and hung his head down. Thankfully Taylor took charge and successfully got Alexis changed and put into her new pink pajamas that we bought for her.

Just as we all got her settled she started to whimper in Taylor's arms, tugging at her t-shirt. "I think somebody's hungry." Taylor said while taking the bottle from the dresser.

She put it up to Alexis's lips only to have her push it away. "Mama." The little girl sniffled. I guess she wanted her mother to feed her just like she does normally before bed.

"Mommy is coming home soon and she wants you to eat." I told her while Taylor attempted once more at feeding her. Thankfully she was successful. I don't think I would have been able to disturb Troy again. Whatever is going on at the hospital must be serious. I hope everything's ok.

By the time Alexis was done with her bottle we were all tired. We all took a seat on the floor as Chad rocked the little girl to sleep. The rest of us laid down on the floor falling into our well needed sleep.

**Troy's Pov:**

Pulling up into the police station I got out of the car and walked around to the other side. Once I settled Brie back into my arms she took to her previous position. Her head buried into my neck while her arms gripped my t-shirt. I kissed the top of her head which made her snuggle into me more.

Walking into the building, an officer escorted us into a room. Looking around, I noticed that there was a line up. There were about 6 guys. Only a glass wall blocked them from us.

"Gabriella, we need you to look at these guys and identify the one who raped you." The brunette shook in my arms as the officer spoke. She made no attempt to look up. Her face wasn't visible to me as I looked down, so I couldn't even see her facial expressions.

"Can you please get everyone to exit the room for a moment?" I asked the officer next to me. Her shook his head 'yes' and ushered everyone out.

Once they were all gone and it was only the two of us in the room I turned my attention to the girl in my arms.

"Ella I know you don't want to do this right now, but I need you to talk to me. Can you tell me anything about this person?" She made no attempt to answer me.

Using my index finger, I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. Gabi did look at me, but once my finger left her chin she went back to her original spot on my shoulder. I kissed the side of her head and whispered into her ear, "Come on baby girl. The faster we get this done, the faster we get to leave.

I almost didn't hear her response since it was muffled. "He had a tattoo on his arm." Her voice whimpered as she spoke.

"That's it Sweetheart. Now what was the tattoo of?" I asked her in the same way I did the first question.

"Snake." I kissed her head once more before I walked over to the door to let everyone back in.

"Please tell them to roll up their sleeves." I spoke quietly to the police office while rubbing Gabi's back. The officer nodded his head and spoke into his walkie talkie which was connected to the 6 guys.

I watched as each one of them rolled their sleeves up. Walking over so I was right next to the glass, I scanned each guy carefully. Nothing was seen on their arms.

Well, that was until I got to the last person. Looking closely, I saw a snake tattoo placed just below his wrist.

"It's that guy over there, all the way at the end." I nodded my head in the direction of the guy.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I nodded my head once again. He thanked us and told me that we could leave.

Wanting to get home as quickly as possible I made my way out of the police station and back out to the car. While trying to get her in the car, she put up a fight. "Baby girl, if I could drive with you on my lap, I would." I told her while unhooking her legs that were secure around my waist.

Throughout the drive home, it was hard to ignore her whimpers. When we got home I settled her back into my arms and proceeded into the house.

Walking into the living room I noticed that all the lights were off. Glancing over at the clock, I was surprised when it read 12pm. Had we really been gone that long? Where could everyone be?

Before I went into our room, I stopped off at the nursery. There on the floor the whole gang was fast asleep. Sharpay laid cuddled into Zeke using his chest as a pillow. Zeke's arms were securely wrapped around Sharpay.

When I got to Chad, I wasn't sure whether to be mad or laugh. Chad was asleep with one arm around Taylor. On his other side, my daughter sat stacking her toy blocks on his chest. With Gabriella still in my arms I made my way over to Alexis.

"Dada!" My little girl reached her hands up to me. I put one finger up to my mouth, making a shushing noise, not wanting her to wake everyone up. Lexi mimicked my actions and giggled.

Walking through my obstacle course of friends, I picked Lexi up with my free arm and took both my girls into Gabi's and my room.

"Peanut, why aren't you sleeping? You know, you're not supposed to be tiring them out. They're supposed to be tiring you out." I told her while placing her down on the bed. She giggled in response.

Lexi looked at Gabi who was still nestled in my arms. "Mama!" she reached her tiny arms up to her. I looked down at Gabriella and found that she had drifted off to sleep. "Mommy's sleeping, Lex." I told the little girl who whimpered when she found out her mother couldn't hold her.

Going over to the recliner I settled Gabi in to chair so I could get my daughter to sleep. As gently as I set her down, she still woke up. I could tell by her face that she didn't want me the leave her in that chair by herself. Right now all she needed was comfort. She needed my full attention and I wasn't going to deprive her of that. Whatever she needed, I would be the first one to jump out of my chair- even if that meant holding her until the end of time. She was my girl and I am going to be always there for her.

"I just need to get Lex to sleep. Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll be back." I kissed her forehead and got up from my crouched position in front of her.

Picking up my daughter, I cradled her tiny form in my arms. Almost instantly, she snuggled into them, slowly drifting off to sleep from the rocking sensation. She gave a tiny yawn before I heard her even breaths. Kissing her forehead, I walked into her room.

Carefully avoiding our friends I placed the now sleeping one year old into her crib.

"Happy Birthday Peanut" I whispered as I took one last glance at the sleeping baby before leaving the room.

**So lots of fluff in this chapter. Please leave comments and suggestions for next chapter. Thank you to ImmaHatefulCritic for helping me write this chapter! Also, starting the end of June, I go to sleep away camp so if I don't finish this story by then, I will resume when I come back. (End of August) I will finish this story if I don't before, so please don't give up when I don't update for about 8 weeks.**


	39. Chapter 39

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice

**Troy's Pov:**

After I had finished putting Alexis to sleep I went back to my other girl who was situated in the recliner in our room. As I walked through the door she looked up at me.

Brie looked exhausted. Her brown locks hung freely over her shoulders. Her eyes were slowly falling to a closed position. A pair of my sweatpants and t- shirt consisted of her attire.

She whimpered softly as I picked her up and situated on my lap in the recliner. Once she was back in my arms she stopped, though. I slowly began rocking the chair back and forth.

Right when I noticed she was about to fall asleep, her eyes slowly opened.

"Troy?" Her voice was quiet.

"What's wrong Brie?" I whispered while stroking her beautiful brown hair.

"I don't want to let what happen hold me back. I don't want to be miserable this day of every year when in reality it should be a happy and exciting day. I mean our baby girl just turned one and out of all the days this had to happen. I know it sounds wrong, but I want to try to live my life as if this never happened." A tear slipped down her cheek, but was soon disappeared when I wiped it away.

"Babe I completely agree with you, but you can never completely erase what has happened. I do know that will be with you every step of the way." I kissed her nose and for the first time since late afternoon, she smiled. And that smile lit up the room like it always does.

She snuggled back into me and drifted off into a well needed sleep. I watched her sleep for a few minutes before I drifted in my own sleep.

Eight hours later, we both woke up to a beautiful sunny day.

"Morning Brie." I said while she got off my lap and stretched.

"Morning Wildcat." She exclaimed while I got up to give her a kiss.

"You go shower and I'll feed Lex." Brie nodded and smiled, but before Gabi could even make her way into the bathroom Chad came rushing in.

"Guys I lost the baby. I swear she was in my arms when we fell asleep and then when I woke up, she was gone." I laughed at him. Poor thing doesn't look past his own nose.

"Have you checked the crib? Oh and word of advice Mr. Babysitter, never fall asleep until the kid does first."

"Oh hold on let me check." With that he was off running to Alexis's room.

I watched as Brie laughed and walked into the bathroom. I however, made my way into the baby's room to see my daughter. Going into the room I found everyone up, but looking around to room as if they were looking for something that was missing.

"Hey guys" I greeted them while walking into the room.

"Hey, what happened at the hospital?" I heard Taylor ask me and immediately I bowed my head.

"She lost it, but I don't want anyone you guys to bring it up around her." They all understood and nodded their heads.

Going over to take Lex out of her crib I realized that it was empty.

Where's Lexi?" I asked while they all stood their looking nervous.

"Well we took her out of her crib and the next thing we knew, she was gone." I don't know how they have a hard time keeping an eye on her. There are 5 of them and one of her.

"You lost my baby girl? I know she's tiny, but she can't be that hard to keep a hold of."

As I said this I heard two giggles and I immediately knew whose they were. Turning around I saw Gabi dripping wet, wrapped in a towel. She chased my daughter who was running away from her.

When she ran to me, she giggled and dug her head into my leg. Her tiny arms wrapped around my leg. She was finally walking and I couldn't be happier.

Picking her up, I threw her into the air. She giggled as I caught her and settled her back down on the floor.

"Told you we didn't lose her." I laughed and watched as my daughter toddled her way over to her mother and lifted her arms in the air.

"Mama!" Gabriella bent down and picked her up while Lexi tugged at Gabi's wet hair.

"Why don't we have a family day tonight? Invite both of your parents. It will be fun." Sharpay squealed.

"That sounds like fun. Troy can you call them?" Gabriella asked. I nodded at her and walked into our room to get my cell.

While Gabi stayed in the other room, I called up everyone, invited them over, and explained what had happened yesterday. I didn't want to put Gabi through telling everyone.

A couple of hours late we were all dressed and outside. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and the temperature was perfect. Our parents had arrived not too long ago.

"Gabs come on it's been so long since you played basketball with us." I heard Chad say.

Gabi ran over to our friends and started to play. I watched her play, kicking they guy's butts as she was winning.

My dad walked over to us and took Alexis from my arms. I just continued to watch this amazing girl.

Over the past year so much has happened. There were so many things that Gabi had overcome. She had started off afraid of everyone but me. Now look at her, she was playing basketball with her friends having a great time.

For once in a year everything was exactly how it should be. For once in a year she had absolutely no reason to be afraid.

Throughout all this time she really grew into an amazing person. She was a strong girl that could hold her own. Words couldn't explain how proud of her I was. Even though there might be bumps in the road she always has a team behind her. Not only me, but her friends and our parents.

Cheers took me out of my train of thought. I saw Brie cheering signaling that she had won against the boys. When she ran over to me, I spun her around in my arms.

Settling her in my arms I kissed the top of her head and leaned our foreheads against each other.

"Marry me?" I saw a smile appear on her face.

"Absolutely."

**Well, I hoped you liked this story. It is finally complete. Please Review!! Thank you to **_**ImmaHatefulCritic**_** for all of her help!! I couldn't have completed these last few chapters with out her.**


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys! I know you're all waiting for a sequel, but before I do that I was thinking of re-writing this again. I will be the same story, but will just have better grammar, details, and better visuals. I want to hear what you think, so either vote on my poll if I should re-write it, or send me a PM. Thanks guys!


End file.
